


Χρυσό και Θεοί

by AriesnoShaina



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Saint Seiya - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesnoShaina/pseuds/AriesnoShaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por sus experiencias pasadas, los dorados han estado hablando mal de los dioses, lo cual no le hará mucha gracia a Palas Athena. La diosa planea entonces darles una lección enviándolos a una "misión" especial. Post Next Dimension. Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Escrito sin ánimos de lucro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Πρόλογο

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que leí un fic que versionaba el Episodio Gold y en ella cada uno de los doce dioses le dio algo de sus esencias a las Gold Cloths. Hace poco un artista en Facebook vistió a diez de los olímpicos a un titán y a un dios primordial con las Gold Cloths y eso me dio la idea para éste fic.
> 
> Pensé qué pasaría si los dioses se veían cara a cara con los dorados. Esto sin duda será interesante. Usé diversos criterios para emparejarlos, los cuáles explicaré en su momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ya regresé ^_^
> 
> Hace mucho que leí un fic que versionaba el Episodio Gold y en ella cada uno de los doce dioses le dio algo de sus esencias a las Gold Cloths. Hace poco un artista en Facebook vistió a diez de los olímpicos a un titán y a un dios primordial con las Gold Cloths y eso me dio la idea para éste fic.
> 
> Pensé qué pasaría si los dioses se veían cara a cara con los dorados. Esto sin duda será interesante. Usé diversos criterios para emparejarlos, los cuáles explicaré en su momento.

Shion pisó la cima de Star Hill y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Agradeció a los dioses el haber revivido con el cuerpo y la energía de un joven de veinte años, o de lo contrario le seguiría siendo costoso subir hasta allá arriba.  
Alzó la vista hacia el firmamento, para escudriñar el Destino escrito en las estrellas. La inmensidad del cosmos lo sorprendía siempre, igual que la primera vez que lo había visto.

-¿Shion de Aries?, escuchó a sus espaldas. Se volvió con cautela. La última vez que alguien había subido a Star Hill detrás de él, él no había vuelto a bajar. Se encontró cara a cara con una joven que flotaba suavemente sobre el suelo, sostenida por unas grandes alas doradas. Retrocedió inmediatamente, mientras se inclinaba ante el ser divino.

-Yo soy Shion, el ex santo de Aries. ¿Qué desean de mi los inmortales dioses?, preguntó con solemnidad.  
-El padre Zeus desea conocer a los doce que se atrevieron a derribar el Muro de los Lamentos en el Inframundo. Para ello solicita que se presenten en el Olimpo dentro de una semana. Solamente los doce. Ni un sólo mortal más debe pisar la morada de los dioses. Eso te lo recomiendo especialmente. Deben ir acompañados por Palas Athena o yo los acompañaré. Pero nadie más debe subir con ellos. ¿Queda claro?, preguntó ella con voz diáfana y cristalina.

-Sí, mi señora. Queda claro. Los doce solamente. Estarán allí en una semana, sin falta, manifestó, con obediencia.  
La divina mensajera desapareció. Presa de los nervios, Shion bajó de la colina y entró como una tromba en el templo de Aries.  
-¡Mu!, llamó a su discípulo,-¡Mu!

-¿Qué pasa, maestro?, se oyó la voz adormilada de éste, desde algún punto interior del templo. El sacerdote entró en el cuarto y le quitó las mantas a su discípulo sin más contemplaciones. Éste se encogió por el frío y se desperezó.

-Los espero a todos en el templo Mayor en media hora. ¡Hala, hala!, apremió, mientras Mu, más dormido que despierto, se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Pasa algo grave, maestro?, preguntó. El silencio recibió sus cuestionamientos. El primer guardián se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a levantarse. Algunos minutos después, oyó un estruendo proveniente del templo de Tauro. Esbozó una sonrisita, imaginando que habría tenido que hacer Shion para despertar a Aldebarán.

Mientras tanto, Shion subía las escaleras hacia el tercer templo, después de provocarle al segundo guardián un estruendoso despertar. Sabía que los guerreros le iban a reprochar el haberlos despertado, pero no le importaba. Había cosas más importantes que atender.  
Como esperaba, Saga se había levantado nada más oír el estruendo en Tauro.

-¿Qué sucede?, preguntó con premura apenas vio entrar a su superior.  
-Templo Mayor en media hora, resumió Shion.  
-¿Y Kanon?, inquirió el geminiano.  
-Déjalo dormir, contestó, pasando directo hasta el siguiente templo. Sabedor del mal genio de su vigilante lo despertó por vía cosmos. Confiaba en que las dotes psíquicas de éste le permitieran captar bien el mensaje.

En Leo, se arremangó las mangas, preparado para darle a Aiolia un saludo parecido al que le había dado a Aldebarán. No fue necesario, ya que el león estaba despierto, aventando una bola de estambre contra la pared.

-¿Insomnio, Aiolia?, preguntó.  
-Seh...Marin me echó fuera porque no la dejaba dormir.  
-¿Y ése estambre?  
-Del gato, contestó. ¿Y usted qué hace despierto, maestro? ¿Viene de Star Hill?  
-Es una larga historia. Pero puedes oírla si vas al Templo Mayor en quince minutos.  
-Entendido, señor, captó inmediatamente.

En Virgo, le sorprendió no encontrar a Shaka meditando. Supuso que el santo de Virgo se había dado un descanso y había decidido dormir aquella noche. Entró despacio y lo encontró tendido sobre el suelo, entre almohadones.

-Shaka..., lo llamó con suavidad,-Shaka, ¡despierta!

El durmiente volvió su cuerpo hacia el origen del ruido, pero no despertó todavía.

-Shaka, soy Shion. ¡Levántate!, le apremió.

El más cercano a un dios abrió los claros ojos como en un sueño y se incorporó despacio. Bostezó sin reparo alguno.

-¿Qué sucede, Shion?

-De prisa, en el Templo Mayor, en quince minutos, apremió éste y se marchó hacia el siguiente templo, dejando a Shaka con sus dudas.

En el séptimo templo se encontró con Dohko ya despierto.

-¿Qué ha pasado, amigo?, le preguntó el libriano con preocupación.

-Acompáñame, amigo mío, contestó el sacerdote.

Los dos salieron del templo de Libra y subieron hacia Escorpio. Vieron la luz prendida y supusieron que el octavo guardián estaba desvelado. Al contrario, se encontraron con la discípula de éste, que llenaba un vaso con leche.

-Melissia... ¿está Milo despierto?

El santo femenino negó con la cabeza, mientras metía el vaso al microondas.

-No, señor. ¿Pero acaso ha pasado algo malo?  
-No, tranquila. Es sólo que se ha presentado algo y necesito hablar con los dorados.  
-Yo de usted tendría cuidado al despertarlo, terminó la griega, mientras sacaba el vaso, y tomaba un sorbo para probar la temperatura. Satisfecha, se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se metió a su habitación.

-Anda y despierta a los que faltan, le dijo Shion a Dohko.-No puedo perder más tiempo.

El séptimo guardián asintió y se dirigió hacia los templos restantes, mientras el sacerdote tocaba la puerta del santo de Escorpio.

-¿Milo...?

Como no obtuvo respuesta abrió con suavidad. El guerrero dormía con la cabeza bajo la almohada.

-Milo, ¡despierta!, susurró con urgencia.- ¡Despierta!, reiteró quitándole la almohada del rostro con brusquedad. El durmiente hizo ademán de taparse con las cobijas, pero el ariano fue más rápido y se las quitó también. El griego soltó un quejido y se despertó buscando algo con lo que taparse.

-No, Milo, nada de eso, lo frenó Shion.

-¿Shion? ¿Qué demonios pasa?, preguntó, todavía en brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Despiértate de una vez y sube! Los quiero en el templo en diez minutos.  
-¿Con Melissia?, preguntó el escorpiano, volviendo poco a poco a la realidad.  
-No, sólo tú. Anda, apresúrate, ¡vamos, vamos!, lo urgió Shion, mientras salía de la habitación.

El escorpiano refunfuñó. Planeó volver a dormirse y dejar a su superior con un palmo de narices. Pero sabía que, sí lo hacía, le caería una buena. Se levantó a regañadientes.

En los demás templos, Dohko había ido despertando a los demás guardianes y había subido, así que cuando Shion llegó, ya él estaba ahí.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo, algunos despeinados, otros todavía con sueño y en pijamas. Death Mask le dirigió una mirada asesina al sacerdote.

-Bueno. ¿Ya estáis todos?, preguntó Shion, checando que no faltara ninguno.-Bien. Me disculparéis por despertaros así, tan intempestivamente, pero esto es urgente.

-¿Acaso le pasó algo a la señorita Athena?, dijo alguien.  
-No, no, ella está bien. Podéis estar tranquilos, los tranquilizó.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?, preguntó el guardián de Cáncer de malos modos.

-Verás, querido Death Mask, le contestó, sin perder los papeles,-esta noche, mientras estaba en Star Hill, he recibido una visita muy especial. Parece que vuestra hazaña en el Muro de los Lamentos ha llamado la atención allá arriba.

-¿"Allá arriba"? ¿Se refiere al Olimpo?, preguntó Shaka.

Shion asintió.

-Así es, Shaka de Virgo. He recibido la visita de Iris, la mensajera de los dioses. El Crónida quiere conocer a los doce hombres que lograron tal hazaña.

El dato cayó como un jarro de agua fría despertándolos del todo.

-¿Entonces tú nos guiarás, maestro?, preguntó Saga.

-No, Saga. La diosa dejó claro que ni un solo mortal más debía pisar el Olimpo aparte de ustedes doce. Ella os guiará, o iréis con la señorita Athena, pero nadie más debe ir con vosotros, aclaró Shion.

-¿Cuándo?, preguntó Mu.

-Dentro de una semana.

-¿Mandarás a llamar a la diosa de la sabiduría, maestro?, preguntó Camus.  
-Le comunicaré el asunto, pero ella deberá elegir sí os guía o no. ¡Sin discusiones!, zanjó, viendo a algunos abrir la boca para protestar.- ¿Alguna objeción?

-¡No!, contestaron al unísono.

-Bien, podéis regresar a la cama. No sería mala idea que le diéramos un arreglito a las Gold Cloths.

-¿Diéramos?, volvió a interrogar el santo de Aries.

-Sí. ¿O quieres encargarte tú de las doce, Mu?, sonrió Shion.

-¡Gracias, maestro!, dijo antes de salir junto a sus compañeros. Como de costumbre, el último en salir fue Dohko.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea esto, Shion?  
-¿Qué? ¿Decirle a la señorita que no los acompañe? No. Ya deben ir aprendiendo a confiar en otros dioses, sentenció el tibetano.-Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hemos hecho tratados de paz con Hades y Poseidón.  
-Escuché que liberaron a Perséfone, comentó Dohko.  
-Así parece ser. Al parecer, tras muchos berrinches y pataletas, la diosa decidió que le importaba más estar en buenos términos con su esposo que vengarse por las ofensas de las que fue objeto aquí. Estuvo hablando largo y tendido con la señorita Athena y llegaron a un acuerdo. Así que podría decirse que hemos ganado una aliada más entre los inmortales. O en cierta forma, terminó de explicar.  
-¿Qué hay de Anfitrite?, inquirió Dohko.  
-Hum...no lo sé. Sé que no le tiene mucho aprecio a la señorita, pero tampoco tiene la misma autoridad que un olímpico. Aunque pertenezca a uno de los linajes dé ninfas más antiguos. Yo no preocuparía.  
-¿Y Ares? ¿Qué quería la vez pasada?  
-Al parecer que liberáramos a ciertas deidades afines a él. Por eso mandó a traer aquellas urnas a Egipto.

El santo de Libra soltó una carcajada.

-Pero según parece, no puede hacer nada y está atado de manos.

Shion sonrió levemente.

-Sí, Saga lo engañó y se las arregló para hacerlo jurar que aunque liberara a ésas dos deidades, no intentaría nada contra Athena. Por el Estigia.

-Vaya, vaya. Se ve que Saga es hermano de Kanon, ¿no?, sonrió Dohko.  
-Así es. Pero me temo que esto le salga caro a Saga. Estoy preocupado.  
-No te preocupes, zanjó Dohko. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?, agregó el chino, mientras se iba.

-Eso me gustaría poder saber, murmuró el sacerdote por lo bajo mientras la puerta se cerraba.

_Una semana después..._

Aiolia sentía el estómago hecho un nudo. Veía a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban en estados que iban desde la tranquilidad hasta los ataques de pánico como el que estaba a punto de darle a él. Se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que iba a sacarse sangre. Su hermano le golpeó la nuca con violencia.  
-¡AUCH!, ¡Aiolos!, protestó.-Eso dolió...  
-Ya cálmate, chico. Parece que te vas a hacer encima, le recomendó su hermano.  
-El gato torpe tiene miedo, se burló el santo de Escorpio.  
-¡Maestro!, se escandalizó la discípula de éste.

El santo de Leo se puso rojo de rabia.

-¡Cállate, bichejo!, vociferó.- ¡El burro hablando de orejas!  
-¡Por lo menos yo no me hago encima!  
-¡Yo no me he hecho encima!  
-¡Pero estás a punto!, puntualizó con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Bicho ponzoñoso!, rebatió Aiolia  
-¡Gata dorada!  
-¡Alacrán del infierno!  
-¡Gato baboso!

-¡BASTA!, vociferó Dohko.-A ver...Milo, Aiolia...tranquilos. ¿No creen que están muy grandes para estos juegos? Compórtense, por favor.

Los dos se sacaron la lengua y se dieron la espalda.

Tras esperar unos cuantos minutos más el cielo se abrió y dejó ver un resplandor del que salió la joven con alas doradas y el caduceo en la mano. Shion se adelantó y se inclinó frente a ella. Los doce lo imitaron mientras él se levantaba.

-Bienvenida, mi señora Iris, la saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Athena irá con ellos?, preguntó.

-No. Los esperará a su vuelta.

-Está bien, dijo, paseando la vista entre los hombres vestidos con los ropajes dorados.-Veo que sobra uno…

Saga puso los ojos en blanco y se separó de su gemelo.

-No hay problema, ya sé que no puedo ir, refunfuñó.

-De acuerdo. Estarán de vuelta dentro de doce días, le dijo la hija de Taumante a Shion.

-No hay prisa. Pueden regresar cuando sea necesario. Puedes llevártelos.

-Bien. Vengan, agrúpense en torno a mí, instruyó la diosa haciendo un ademán con el caduceo. Se agruparon junto a ella e hizo un ademán el cual generó otro fuerte resplandor que los teletransportó a otro sitio.

Cuando se recuperaron de la impresión, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una especie de vestíbulo muy amplio. La decoración era sencilla con los muebles justos, pero el ambiente imponía.

-¿Dónde estamos, mi señora Iris?, preguntó Camus de Acuario.

-Éste es el palacio de Palas Athena. Los traje aquí porque supuse que al ser ella quien los protege debería de ser adecuado que estén aquí. Vamos, síganme. Deben de purificarse antes de poner un pie en el Olimpo.

-¿Purificarnos?, interrumpió Saga, con voz estridente.- ¿Y con qué?

-Con néctar y ambrosía. Vuestras armaduras también recibirán un baño.

-Bien, ¿dónde está el baño o lo que sea?

-Síganme.

La diosa los guio hacia un salón que guardaba semejanza con un baño público. Numerosas doncellas se acercaron a los dorados y los rodearon.

-Los dejo a cargo de las ninfas. Volveré en un rato más para hablar de lo que deben hacer, dijo, mientras se marchaba.

Tomó el rumbo hacia las dependencias interiores y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino. Tocó una puerta y esperó a que se le diera permiso para entrar.

-Adelante, se oyó una voz femenina y autoritaria.

-Con su permiso, mi señora, contestó mientras abría la puerta. En la habitación se encontraban dos doncellas de singular belleza sentadas en sendos divanes. Mientras que una tenía la piel broncínea y ojos y cabello castaño oscuro, la otra tenía piel nívea, con grandes ojos zarcos y cabello castaño con reflejos áureos.

-¿Y bien?, comentó la mayor de las dos, la de cabello castaño, mientras se ponía de pie,-¿los has traído?

-Sí, mi señora Palas, contestó la mensajera divina,-están abajo, purificándose. ¿Qué quiere que haga con ellos después?

-Ya te diré que es lo que quiero que hagas con ellos. En cuanto al hospedaje déjalos aquí, pero no les digas que me encuentro en éste lugar. Quiero darles una lección. Ya estoy harta de oírlos hablar mal de los dioses cada vez que tienen oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, mi señora. Bajaré para llevarlos al Olimpo, entonces.

-De acuerdo, vete, autorizó.

Una vez que la diosa hubo salido, se volvió hacia la otra joven.

-Bien querida Hebe…ya sabes lo que debes hacer, sonrió con cierta malicia-Asústalos un poco.

-Pero hermana…preguntarán por ti, debatió la diosa de la juventud.

-Diles que estoy en el Santuario. Sabrán de mí hasta que llegue el momento. Les voy a enseñar a respetar, contestó la diosa de la guerra justa.

La escanciadora del vino de los dioses sonrió y se marchó. Atravesó los pasillos con premura y llegó hasta el vestíbulo donde se encontraban los doce hombres.

-Es un placer conocerlos por fin, santos de Athena. Yo soy Hebe, la diosa de la juventud y escanciadora del vino y la ambrosía de los dioses. Seguidme. Por el camino les diré que es lo que se quiere de ustedes.

-¿Qué sucede con la señorita Athena?, demandó Shura.- ¿Dónde está?

-Athena está abajo en la Tierra. Confía plenamente en que no meterán la pata aquí, respondió la diosa con suavidad.

-Señorita…sí se puede preguntar… ¿qué debemos hacer?, preguntó Milo.

-Ten un poco de paciencia. A su tiempo se les dará a conocer esa información, repuso ella sin perder la calma.

A medida que iban ascendiendo el paisaje se tornaba más luminoso y sublime con formas suaves y nubosas. Se veían numerosas construcciones ostentosas, sin duda las moradas de los dioses. Los doce iban en silencio, extasiados por lo que estaban viendo.

-Bien, interrumpió el silencio la joven que los guiaba,-entren aquí para comunicarles lo que han de hacer.

Fueron entrando ordenadamente. La diosa entró tras ellos y cogió una pequeña cratera.

-Cada papel tiene el nombre del dios con el que se entrevistará cada uno. Espero que sepan griego clásico, dijo, mientras les ofrecía la crátera por turnos. Los rostros fueron adquiriendo una variedad de expresiones de acuerdo con lo que leían en el papel, y ninguna era buena.

-¿Ya todos tienen sus papeles?, hubo un murmullo de asentimiento general.-Bien, se entrevistarán uno por día en el salón contiguo a éste, dijo, señalando la puerta. El resto se quedará abajo, en el palacio de Palas, mientras al que le corresponda esté aquí arriba. Irán en orden zodiacal. ¿Quién será el primero?, el santo de Aries levantó la mano con timidez,-bien, a ti te tocará mañana. Podéis retiraros.

Los dorados se inclinaron respetuosamente y fueron saliendo organizadamente.

-Ah, lo olvidaba, agregó la diosa, recordando las palabras de su hermana,-no podéis decirle a los otros quién os ha tocado.

Los dorados tragaron saliva. ¿Qué habían hecho ellos para merecer aquello?

Mientras, Iris le comunicaba a la virgen que lleva la égida como habían sido desarrollados los acontecimientos.

-Bien. Veamos cómo le va a Mu con mi hermano, sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿A cuál de todos sus hermanos se referirá Athena? Hum, hay varias posibilidades. Ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Como notarán, he introducido a dos nuevas diosas en mi repertorio usual. Bien, vamos allá.
> 
> Iris: Es la mensajera de los dioses, una hija de la océanide Electra y de Taumante, hermana de las Arpías. Así como Hermes suele estar ligado a Zeus, ella está ligada más que todo a Hera, pero igual cumple las órdenes de otros dioses. En el capítulo 15 de "Mi Ángel Guardián" recordé que el caduceo es un objeto que portan las deidades que pueden trasladarse entre los planos de la realidad (Cielo, Tierra, Inframundo) por lo que no es exclusivo solo de Hermes. Ésas deidades son Hermes, Perséfone e Iris. Esta diosa suele llevar un jarrón con agua del Estigia con la que rocía o da de beber a los que perjuran. El que es rociado o bebe de esa agua, pierde la respiración y la voz y es excluido de las reuniones y consejos de los dioses durante nueve años
> 
> Hebe: La diosa de la juventud. Es hija de Zeus y Hera, por tanto es hermana de Ares e Ilitía. Encargada de escanciar el vino y la ambrosía de los dioses, es una de las representaciones posibles de la constelación de Acuario. Después de que Zeus llevara a Ganímedes al Olimpo le cedió el puesto como escanciadora, aunque hay una versión en la que él le escancia el vino solamente a Zeus y ella siguió haciéndolo con el resto de los dioses. Cuando Heracles se desprendió de su lado mortal y subió al Olimpo se casó con ella
> 
> Estigia es la mayor y más respetada de las oceánides y personifica el río del Inframundo que lleva su mismo nombre. En recompensa por la ayuda prestada durante la Gigantomaquia, Zeus le concedió sacralidad a su nombre y por él hacen las deidades sus más solemnes juramentos. Es decir, una vez que juran algo "por el Estigia" están atados de pies y manos y deben cumplirlo sí o sí. Saga se las arregló para que Ares jurara dejar en paz a Athena por el Estigia y ahora el dios de la guerra no puede intentar nada contra su hermana por mucho que quiera. Como lo hizo lo veremos más adelante xDDD
> 
> Éste fic se desarrolla después de los acontecimientos de "Mi Ángel Guardián" peeero NO es una continuación de ése fic. Para que les quede claro desde el principio y después no anden preguntando.
> 
> Bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores y los que ya me conocen y siguen ;) Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura.
> 
> Ojos zarcos: Ojos azules.
> 
> Los capítulos y el título están en griego ^_^ Éste fue el capítulo 00 o "Prólogo"
> 
> El título se traduce como "Dorados y Dioses" ;)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo que sigue!


	2. Πρόλογο

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya volví :3 Vamos a ver cómo le va a Mu.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: En éste fic he decidido mostrar a los dioses más sobrehumanos, en toda la plenitud de su divinidad y personalidades. Así que puede haber violencia, un poco de gore, incluso tensión sexual, yaoi y shonen ai.
> 
> Sin ir más lejos, en éste capítulo hay un buen chorro de shonen ai.
> 
> Están advertidos, así que no me vengan con berreos y moralismos :p

Los dorados bajaron en silencio todo el camino. Todos pensaban en lo que deberían haber hecho para que se les "castigase" de ése modo y quién habría sido el autor intelectual.

-De seguro que fue Shion, aventuró Saga.-Ése viejo siempre trata de llamarnos la atención e inculcarnos el temor a los dioses. Como sí lo merecieran.

-Cállate, Saga. ¿Qué no ves que justo éste tipo de actitudes son las que pueden acarrearnos problemas, precisamente aquí?, lo reprendió Aiolos.  
-Meh. Para lo que me importa, contestó el geminiano.  
-Ojalá te tocara hablar con Ares y te ensartara las tripas, deseó el de Sagitario.

El santo de Géminis apartó la mirada.

-Oigan, ¿y alguien ha hablado mal de los dioses enfrente de la señorita?, preguntó Aiolia.

-¿Estás insinuando que nuestra propia diosa es la que nos ha mandado a la boca del lobo?, reprobó Milo.  
-Yo sólo digo. No veo a otro mortal preparando una trampa tan "elaborada" como ésta. ¿Y no subió por qué? No parece lógico que nos haga esto y se aleje de nosotros cuando siempre nos ha cuidado.  
-Pues mira, yo creo que a algunos se nos ha debido salir algo. No parecía muy contenta cuando se fue a Japón.  
-¿Y sí no se fue a Japón...?, siguió insistiendo el de Leo.  
-¡Basta, Aiolia!, lo callaron sus compañeros.

Mu suspiró y apretó el paso. Aunque estaba aliviado de que no le hubiera tocado algún dios desconocido sentía una desagradable opresión en el estómago.

El resto del día lo pasó desganado y con un estado de ánimo decaído. Shaka lo notó.

-¿Mu, qué es lo que te preocupa?, tanteó, mientras el resto se dedicaba a explorar el palacio.

-Creo que Aiolia tiene razón, Shaka, le confió al guardián de Virgo.  
-¿Crees que la señorita Athena fue quién planeó esto?

El santo de Aries asintió.

-Estaba histérica por las faltas de respeto de algunos hacia otros dioses. Y es la diosa de la inteligencia y la guerra estratégica. ¿Y sí se las arregló para darnos una lección?  
-Pues sí ése es el caso, poco podemos hacer, comentó el indio.-Sólo afrontar éste trago amargo.  
-Sólo espero que a Saga no le toque alguno de los más belicosos o habrá problemas.  
El santo de Virgo asintió en silencio. El temperamento del santo de Géminis sin duda era mejor complementarlo con mucha paciencia.  
-¡Shaka, ven a ver esto!, se oyó a lo lejos.  
-¿Vienes?, le preguntó a su compañero.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

-Ve tú. No tengo ganas de nada, manifestó.  
-Tranquilo. Ya verás que todo irá bien, dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Mu suspiró y miró el paisaje que se veía por la ventana. Nubes de color dorado se arremolinaban, conformando una especie de suelo sobre el cuál se asentaban las columnas y los palacios de los dioses. También había peldaños y rocas a similitud del suelo de la Tierra. Sí no fuera por la cercanía del astro rey se hubiera podido ver el cielo, límpido y diáfano como nunca se vería desde allá abajo.

Se separó de la ventana y empezó a observar con atención lo que lo rodeaba. El lugar tenía una decoración simple que aún así revestía cierta belleza y había cierto número de estatuas y pinturas que representaban a la diosa en sus más diferentes facetas.

Al pasar por una estatua de Athena con otro joven se detuvo con curiosidad. La diosa presentaba un cabello largo y rizado y la cabeza cubierta por el casco. Su pecho era cubierto por la égida y sus manos eran ocupadas por una lanza a la diestra y por el escudo a la siniestra. El joven a su lado presentaba un cuerpo atlético y fuerte que notaba juventud. Los lacios cabellos eran adornados por una corona de hojas de laurel, y llevaba en la diestra una lira. Entre los pies de ambos había una serpiente de tamaño notable.

El santo de Aries tragó saliva al reconocer en aquellos rasgos al dios Apolo. Teniendo en cuenta que la estatua tenía los verdaderos rasgos de ambos dioses, supuso que alguien debió de haberla esculpido en la edad del mito. O que talvez, la misma diosa la había esculpido.

-¡Mu!, lo llamó alguien, pegándole un susto de muerte.- ¿Dónde andas, borrego?

-¡Aquí estoy!, dijo, mientras se apresuraba.

-Aquí estabas, dijo Camus.-Ven, van a enseñarnos nuestras habitaciones.

El primer guardián suspiró, sintiendo sobre sí la mirada de su par de Virgo sobre sí. Se apresuró a ir detrás de su compañero.

-Mu, ¿seguro que estás bien?, susurró Shaka.  
-Sí, estoy bien. Déjame en paz.

-Ocuparán dos por habitación, interrumpió la ninfa, abarcando el gigantesco pasillo con un gesto. Como hay seis habitaciones será más fácil tenerlos a los doce cerca.

Se fueron agrupando en parejas: Camus y Milo, Dohko y Saga, Aiolos y Shura, Afrodita y Death Mask, Aiolia y Aldebarán y él y Shaka. La muchacha iba abriendo las puertas e indicándoles que pasaran, les deseaba las buenas noches y cerraba las puertas detrás de ellos.

Se quedó a solas con Shaka en la lujosa habitación. Las camas ocupaban lados opuestos de la habitación y tenían hermosos doseles. El santo de Virgo tomó uno para mirarlo de cerca y sonrió al reconocerlo.

-Así que esto es lo que borda en sus ratos libres, murmuró.-Ya me preguntaba qué hacía con lo que bordaba.

-El mío está tejido, murmuró Mu.

El santo de Virgo examinó las restantes piezas del recinto. Distinguió piezas tejidas, cosidas, bordadas e incluso esculpidas en madera, y mármol. Algunas las reconoció, otras no.

-Parece que se entretiene bastante con el trabajo manual, murmuró.

-Es la diosa de las artes manuales, ¿no?

-Sí, así es.

-Abajo había una escultura de ella y Apolo. Pero tienen su aspecto original. ¿Crees que la habrá hecho ella?, cuestionó Mu.

-Es posible, concedió Shaka.- ¿Y sí nos vamos a dormir? Mañana te espera un día muy especial, ¿no?  
-Cállate, Buda, replicó. Pero le hizo caso.

En horas avanzadas de la noche, cuando la luna iluminaba el pasillo hizo su aparición una figura femenina y silenciosa. Se aseguró que las luces estuvieran apagadas en las seis habitaciones y entró, depositando besos en la frente de los doce guerreros.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta de Dohko y Saga cuando el geminiano se despertó repentinamente. Se tocó la frente y sintió los restos del cosmos de la diosa en la estancia.

-¡Dohko!, llamó a su compañero en un susurro apremiante.- ¡Dohko!

-¿Qué quieres, Saga?, contestó el chino con voz pastosa.

-La señorita Athena estuvo aquí.

-La señorita Athena está abajo en el Santuario, Saga. Habrá sido tu imaginación, le contestó.

El griego acabó de creer que había sido un sueño, se encogió de hombros y volvió a dormirse.

Afuera, la diosa se detuvo en el pasillo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Perdónenme por hacerles esto, susurró, apenada.-Pero es necesario que aprendan a respetar a los dioses.

Se enjugó una lágrima indiscreta y se retiró a sus habitaciones.

En la mañana, Mu se despertó con sobresalto. Estuvo aproximadamente una hora dando vueltas sobre la cama hasta que decidió levantarse. Calculó mal la altura de la cama y resbaló, torciéndose el tobillo de forma dolorosa.

-Ash. Genial, dijo, mientras se levantaba como malamente podía.  
Cojeando, se dirigió al baño y llenó la tina de agua bien caliente. Se introdujo con cuidado y se sentó.  
Se quedó unos minutos mientras se lavaba el cuerpo. El calor del agua le calmó el dolor del pie lastimado.

Fue cojeando hasta la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se puso encima el cloth. Sacudió la capa y se la ajustó detrás. Siempre cojeando corrió el dosel y arregló la cama. Caminó hacia la cama de su compañero y corrió las cortinas. Shaka estaba tendido sobre un costado con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada, con un brazo debajo de la almohada y otro muy cerca del rostro. Respiraba plácidamente y su rostro tenía una expresión benéfica. Sintió envidia. Estaba claro que el virginiano había dormido muy bien.

Soltó la cortina y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Salió al pasillo caminando lo más despacio que podía para no despertar a sus compañeros. Tragó saliva cuando vio las escaleras. Respiró profundamente, se agarró del pasamanos y empezó a bajar con lentitud. A medio camino se detuvo respirando pesadamente, mientras sentía los latidos del tobillo lastimado.

-En buena hora me lastimo, murmuró enojado. Siguió bajando.

Las ninfas le habían preparado un desayuno frutal. Comió despacio, admirándose de lo diferente que sabían las mismas frutas allá arriba.

Salió del palacio y caminó hacia arriba. A los minutos empezó a oír ruido de cascos. Se volvió pero no vio nada.

-Éste tobillo está provocándome alucinaciones, se quejó. Caminó por otros minutos más y volvió a oír ruido de cascos. Seguidamente, sintió un topetazo en la espalda.

Se volvió y se encontró con un carnero blanco. El animal era de tamaño considerable con cuernos y cascos dorados, joven, grande y fuerte.

El santo de Aries sintió una emoción muy espontánea y se arrodilló, mientras extendía la mano.

-Hola, bonito. ¿Qué hace un carnero como tú, por estos lugares?, preguntó. El animal se acercó confiadamente y se dejó acariciar. Seguidamente, le volvió a dar una topada en el pecho.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?, comprendió el joven ariano, mientras intentaba levantarse.-Ay. ¿Me das una mano?, le dijo al animal, como sí éste fuera una persona. El bovino se le acercó y le levantó el brazo derecho con la cabeza. Mu se sujetó de la áurea cornamenta y dejó que tirara de él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.  
Una vez que se encontró de nuevo sobre las plantas de los pies el carnero se puso debajo de su brazo derecho para servirle de sostén.

-¿Me vas a ayudar a caminar?, dijo el tibetano, ya comenzando a sospechar de donde había salido el animal. Éste le volvió a dar un topetazo y baló como sí lo urgiera a caminar más y a hablar menos.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Las pisadas de ambos resonaron en el mármol al entrar al lugar de la cita. El carnero empujó la puerta con los cuernos, y entró mientras el joven se quedaba estático de la impresión.

Detrás de aquella puerta estaba la deidad con la que debía "entrevistarse" Uno de los dioses más imponentes del panteón griego y, por fortuna, uno de los aliados más fuertes de Athena. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, exhaló y traspasó el umbral.

-Es un placer volver a verte, Mu de Aries, se oyó una voz que conocía muy bien. Volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha y lo vio.

Tendido de forma grácil sobre un diván, con el cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una pieza de lino, con cabellos de un rojo profundo que eran adornados por una áurea corona de hojas de laurel y caían gráciles y lacios sobre los fuertes hombros. Cejas broncíneas y perfectas formando un arco perfecto sobre los límpidos ojos celestes, entre los cuales destacaba una nariz perfecta, apolínea. Los labios tenían el grosor perfecto, ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos. El cuello grácil como el de un cisne y el torso y la zona del abdomen, firmes y pétreos, proclamaban la eterna juventud de su dueño. A los pies del diván había una lira, mismo regalo del divino Argifontes,

El ariano sintió la tensión sexual en el aire. No había manera de que algún hombre o mujer sobre la tierra pudiera resistirse a semejante cuerpo. Luchó contra las ganas imperiosas de besar aquellos labios, perderse en aquellos ojos y dejar que áquel dios hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar de su cabeza esos pensamientos. Pero había algo en el dios que lo atraía poderosamente y lo hacía sentirse cuál Jacinto. Talvez fuera su presencia, dotada de una belleza masculina, hacia la que, a pesar de no sentirse atraído por los hombres, se veía poderosamente atraído. Pasó saliva, sintiendo que sus mejillas se cubrían de carmín.

El dios se dio cuenta de ése rubor y se sintió complacido. ¿Acaso a áquel joven le gustaba lo que veía frente a él? Desechó la pregunta en un arranque de orgullo. POR SUPUESTO que le gustaba. Él era Apolo, el dios de la belleza masculina, el más bello entre los inmortales dioses. No había nadie que se resistiera ante su belleza

-Mi señor Apolo, susurró por lo bajo, el ariano, recuperando la voz. Intentó inclinarse, pero Febo lo detuvo con un ademán.

-Nada de eso. Trae aquí ese tobillo. Nada de reverencias hasta que puedas hacerlo.

-¿Cómo sabe usted...?  
-¿Quién crees que te ayudó a llegar hasta aquí?, sonrió el dios.  
-¡¿Usted era..?!  
-El carnero, sí. Me figuré que algo te debía de haber pasado, ya que tardabas demasiado. Anda, trae acá, reiteró.

El santo de Aries sintió que se le asaba la cara de la vergüenza. Sí bien se había dado cuenta que áquel animal no era ordinario, le había hablado como si fuera una mascota. Pero obedeció y le acercó la pierna al dios.

El hijo de Leto cogió la pierna por la zona del tobillo y quitó la protección de la pierna con un sólo movimiento, dejándola al descubierto. Mu se estremeció debido al dolor, pero también sintiendo otras cosas que no tenían sentido en ése momento. Sintió una repentina urgencia de coger aquellas bellas manos y hacer que no sólo le acariciaran la pierna.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?, preguntó, mientras concentraba su cosmos, para sanar el tobillo lastimado. Se había dado cuenta del sonrojo del ariano y sonrió, para sus adentros, sabedor de lo que provocaba en los mortales. Disminuyó la intensidad de su cosmos para disfrutar por más tiempo del contacto de esa piel nívea.

-Me resbalé al bajarme de la cama, refunfuñó, sintiéndose muy tonto.-No creí que fuera tan alta.

-¿E hiciste todo el camino hasta aquí en ésas condiciones? Es una torcedura grave.

"¿Tanto querías volver a verme, Mu?", pensó Febo, contemplando el sonrojo que cubría la cara del muchacho. Aquellas esmeraldas que brillaban de manera límpida estaban provocando estragos en él. Sólo tocando la pierna y contemplando lo poco de los brazos que el cloth dejaba libre, podía hacerse una idea de cómo sería el resto del cuerpo. Sin duda, un cuerpo masculino y atlético como los que le gustaban. De repente, deseó quitarle esa cloth y hacer a ése muchacho suyo ahí mismo. Porque podría ser divertido, dado el carácter guerrero de éste y estaba seguro que no se dejaría sin oponer resistencia.

-Tenía que, ¿o no?, la voz de Mu distrajo al dios de sus pensamientos.

-Pudiste haberte excusado. O podrías haber pedido que me desplazara allá abajo.

"No es justo que sufras dolor", pensó

-Me pareció una falta de educación hacer eso, volvió a justificar. El dios soltó la pierna, ya curada con deliberada lentitud, casi lamentando tener que hacerlo.

-Ya está. ¿Mejor?

-Sí, señor. Mucho mejor. Gracias, dijo, mientras se arrodillaba. Pero una parte de su mente seguía martilleándole con la idea de dejar que el dios hiciera con él lo que quisiera. De dejarse envolver por áquella presencia abrasadora como el mismo Sol. De dejar que aquellos labios besaran su cuello y que aquellas manos se enredaran en sus cabellos con deseo.

-Bien. Te confieso que estamos muy molestos aquí arriba con ustedes, santo de Aries.

Mu suspiró y se colocó algunos mechones rebeldes detrás de las orejas. Apolo deseó tener aquellas hebras doradas entre las manos.

-No voy a pedir compasión ni comprensión, señor. Ni mucho menos justificación. Aunque desde dónde yo lo veo sí la tiene.

-El hybris nunca tiene justificación a los ojos de los dioses, Mu de Aries. Aunque, como has dicho, tú y yo lo vemos distinto.  
Tienen suerte de tener a Palas protegiéndolos. Sólo diré que esta vez se metió en un verdadero lío por protegeros.

-¿Por eso está tan molesta?, aventuró el santo de Aries.- ¿Por eso planeó todo esto?

El dios se sentó, rodeando las caderas con el lino, para ocultar ciertas zonas de su anatomía. Mu volvió a sentir esas ganas locas de retirar ésa tela. Tragó saliva, nervioso. La tensión sexual lo estaba matando. Sin duda le había tocado un trago amargo. Amargo...pero dulce al mismo tiempo.

Apolo se dio cuenta de las reacciones que estaba provocando en el joven tibetano y su capricho por besarlo aunque fuera, aumentó. Su naturaleza orgullosa le impelía a tomar lo que creía que quería o necesitaba para sentirse feliz inmediatamente, sin tardanza alguna. Sabía que no debía ir más allá. No con uno de los santos de Athena. Pero quería ir más allá. Y lo iba a hacer.

"Concéntrate, Mu", se reprendía el otro, mientras tanto. Pero no podía sustraerse a la imponencia del dios que tenía delante, ni a lo que éste le provocaba. Tanto física, como psicológicamente. Se sentía extrañamente bien. Y se sentía culpable por sentirse bien.

-Así que te has dado cuenta, se admiró. Tras de bello, era inteligente.-Pues sí. Está molesta. Creo que nunca la había visto tan molesta desde lo de Medusa y Aracne. Sin embargo, te agradecería que no se lo mencionaras a tus compañeros.

-Aunque lo hiciera, no me creerían, suspiró.-No la creen capaz de hacer algo así.

La risa de áquel que dispara a lo lejos se dejó oír. A Mu le pareció la risa de un ángel.

-Oh, pobres ingenuos. Sólo conocéis el lado bueno de vuestra diosa. Pero ya debéis saber que Athena tiene un lado temible, como diosa de la guerra y que tiene la inteligencia suficiente para maquinar algo así. Tenéis suerte de no haber amanecido con serpientes en vez de cabellos.

El tibetano sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Les voy a dar un consejo, y más les vale que lo tomen. Dejen de blasfemar contra los dioses. Recuerden que a nosotros nos importa poco lo que penséis o hagáis los mortales, pero que esa indiferencia se termina cuando nosotros nos vemos afectados. Y la ira de un dios puede ser terrible, ya lo saben. Ejemplos sobran, le dijo, endureciendo el tono de voz.-Sí no lo hacéis por nosotros hacedlo por ella. ¿Es que no os importa cómo se siente oyéndoos hablar mal de su familia? Ella misma es una diosa, ¿de verdad os habéis vuelto tan soberbios?

-No puedo contestar por mis compañeros, pero en lo que a mí respecta, os temo lo necesario, se justificó.

-Lo sé. Por eso quise hablar yo contigo. Porque ya sé cómo se gastan las cosas en el Santuario. Algunos de tus compañeros van a pasar un rato desagradable en ésta habitación. Y se lo van a merecer. Háganme caso, les advierto.

-Señor, ¿puedo haceros una pregunta?, se atrevió a articular.

-¿Qué deseas saber?, replicó el dios, deseando poder besar aquellos labios. Se prometió a sí mismo, robarle aunque fuera un beso. Nunca se hubiera imaginado sentirse así por una persona tan inesperada como Mu. Quería tenerlo para sí.

-La señorita Athena... ¿Ella está aquí, verdad?

-No puedo contestar a eso, santo de Aries. Suficiente es que sepas que ella fue quién planeó esto.

-Mis disculpas, señor. No pretendía ser indiscreto.

-Está bien. Sólo recuerda no mencionarle nada a tus compañeros sobre Palas. Y, ¡por los rayos de Zeus!, háganme caso. O vais a terminar adornando los aposentos de Ares y no queréis terminar así, eso os lo digo.

"Tú no puedes terminar así. Eres demasiado bello"

-Sí, señor. Les diré lo que me ha dicho. Gracias. Y gracias, dijo, refiriéndose al tobillo.

-De nada. Puedes marcharte, manifestó, mientras aseguraba la pieza de tela en torno a su cadera y se levantaba.

El tibetano hizo una última reverencia y se dio la vuelta.

-Mu...

-Dígam..., sus labios fueron acallados cuando el dios del Sol lo jaló bruscamente de los cabellos y puso sus labios sobre su boca, sellándola. Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo como la grana y su cuerpo entero era recorrido por una poderosa corriente eléctrica. Su mente quedó en blanco y sus latidos cardíacos se incrementaron con rapidez. Al principio intentó zafarse del agarre, pero la sensación era demasiado poderosa y no le quedó sino rendirse a ella.

El dios, por su parte, se sintió en la gloria al saborear esos labios. Lo sintió forcejear, y presionó más, forzándolo a abrir la boca para profundizar el beso, sabedor de que se dejaría besar cuando lo hiciera. Se separó levemente para tomar aliento y volvió a la carga. Ésta vez, dejó los labios y bajó por el cuello. Lo sintió tensarse y separarse violentamente. Sus ojos relampaguearon con la ira del rechazo. Le agarró la barbilla, y lo acercó, tratando de robarle otro beso.

-¡Basta!, gimió Mu, casi desfallecido por la falta de aire.-Vio ira en los ojos del dios, y sonrió débilmente, tratando de prevenir la tormenta-No me malinterprete, no me ha desagradado esto. Pero no deberíamos hacerlo. Podríamos meternos en líos.

El malestar experimentado se palió ante la confesión del ariano.

-¿Por qué no deberíamos, Mu?, siseó.-Yo quiero besarte...quiero tenerte para mí un rato. No quiero hacerte daño. Y lo que yo quiera, siempre lo consigo, murmuró con soberbia.

-Lo...lo sé, tartamudeó el ariano.-Pero...

-¿Pero qué?, repitió con ansiedad.-Athena nunca se va a enterar, sí es lo que te preocupa.

-No es por la señorita. Es...por...mí, dijo, mientras se ruborizaba por enésima vez.-Por favor, déjeme marchar.

A su pesar, el dios soltó a su presa. A pesar de que quería besarlo por mucho más tiempo...y quizás algo más. Estaba consciente de que no debía...y de que si su hermana se enteraba le caería una buena. Pero no le importaba.

Mu retrocedió despacio, con los cabellos desordenados, el rostro arrebolado, los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados por los besos. Su cuerpo era recorrido por el eco de las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar. Le parecía inhumano tanto placer sólo por un beso.

-Vete ya, Mu. A no ser que cambie de opinión y no te deje marchar, se escuchó la voz del dios, todavía ronca por la excitación.

El ariano se inclinó por última vez y salió casi que corriendo.

Apolo sonrió. Adoraba salirse con la suya. Se acomodó sobre un costado y se durmió tranquilamente. Ya no importaba que su hermana le armara un escándalo, porque ya había conseguido lo que quería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Apolo cabrooooooón! :v El niño tiene que tener lo que quiere o si no se enoja XD En éste caso, al pobre Mu XDD
> 
> Se preguntarán: ¿Por qué Apolo y Aries?
> 
> Bueno, no sé dónde vi que Apolo fue quién envió al carnero Crisómalo a salvar a Frixo y Hele. Como algunos sabrán, éste carnero es el que posee el vello de oro y el que representa a la constelación de Aries. También leí que uno de los epítetos de Apolo era "el portador del carnero" Por eso lo hice transformarse en carnero. Cuando busqué la información, no la encontré así que mejor no me la jugué XD Peeeero, Apolo es el dios de los pastores :D Cuando estuvo trabajando para Laomedonte, mientras Poseidón construía las murallas de Troya, Apolo cuidaba los rebaños reales.
> 
> Además, Febo es el dios del Sol y el elemento regente de Aries es el Fuego.
> 
> ¿Por qué el shonen ai? (Amor entre hombres)
> 
> Apolo es el dios de la belleza masculina, y como tal, al igual que Afrodita, podía resultar irresistible si se lo proponía. Y tuvo un buen número de amantes. Solo se conocen dos del sexo masculino, Cipariso y Jacinto.
> 
> Jacinto (al que se menciona aquí) era hijo de un rey macedonio y de Clío, una de las nueve musas. Un día, mientras jugaba con el dios, éste lanzó el disco muy fuerte y el muchacho, queriendo impresionar al dios, trató de atraparlo y el disco lo hirió en la cabeza, provocándole la muerte. Apolo recogió algunas gotas de su sangre y de ellas hizo una flor: el jacinto.
> 
> Como dato curioso, tres intereses amorosos de Apolo se convirtieron en plantas o árboles. Dafne se convirtió en laurel, Cipariso en ciprés y Jacinto en la flor de jacinto.
> 
> Como el niño Egletes (epíteto que significa "el radiante") es muy vanidoso, orgulloso y caprichoso como nadie, me dije: Nah, que se salga con la suya xDDDD No descarto que le regrese el capricho y vuelva a buscar a Mu xDD Y cuando dice: "el más bello enrtre los inmortales" se refiere a los dioses varones.
> 
> Recuerden que Athena es la diosa de las artes manuales :3 Y sí, Apolo sabe que ella se hubiera puesto histérica si supiera lo que hizo con Mu xDDD
> 
> Bueno, el que sigue es Aldebarán :3 Veamos a ver cómo le va al torito :3
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios de la vez pasada!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Y recuerden, no me vengan con moralismos, por algo está la advertencia arriba


	3. Ταύρος: Ήρα

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya volví ^_^
> 
> Vamos a ver cómo le va a Aldebarán :3
> 
> Hay varios asteriscos por ahí. Señalan aspectos explicados al final.

La crátera se estrelló ruidosamente contra el suelo. Iris retrocedió con cautela.

-¿¡Qué Apolo hizo qué?!, chilló furiosa, la diosa de la guerra justa.  
-Me temo que así es.

-¡Ya verá!, gruñó, mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación

-¿No cree que está reaccionando demasiado exageradamente?

-¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasarle a Mu ahora? Debí haberlo supuesto, se quejó, mientras caminaba más rápido y subía hacia el lugar donde sabía que su hermano pasaba sus ratos libres. Pronto llegó a sus oídos la música de la lira y las voces de los animales que el dios pastoreaba. Finalmente divisó la figura del bello efebo.

-¡Febo Apolo! ¿Cómo te atreviste a propasarte con uno de mis santos? ¡Se los advertí!, ¿o no?

-Oh, vamos, Athena. Fue un beso inocente. Suena como sí lo hubiera manoseado...dijo, mientras seguía tañendo la lira. Ella se la arrancó de las manos y la arrojó lejos.

-¡Préstame atención, maldición! Contigo nunca es sólo eso. Lo mismo le dijiste a Cassandra, y ya sabemos cómo acabó. Lo mismo les dices a todos tus amantes.

-¿Y qué más te dijo Iris? ¿Convenientemente no te dijo que no me dejó propasar cierta línea? , añadió con despreocupación.

Palas parpadeó.

-No, no me dijo eso. ¡Pero te conozco hermano! ¡Sí lo hiciste es porque querías, y sí te gustó volverás por más!

-Creí que ya habías levantado ése estúpido voto de castidad que le imponías a tus santos. ¿No crees que son demasiado grandecitos como para elegir por sí mismos con quién compartir su lecho?

-¿No te importa lo que le pase a Mu? ¡Anoche pasó despierto toda la noche!

Él sonrió complacido.

-¡No es gracioso! Sólo mantente lejos de él.

-Dime una cosa querida hermana. Éste escándalo que me estás armando ahora, ¿se lo armarás a nuestro padre? ¿Se lo armarás a Afrodita? ¿O a Ares? ¿O a nuestra querida-ironizó-madrastra? Mientras no sean forzados, ni lastimados todo está bien. Recuerda que ya no estás en tu Santuario y aquí no mandas tú.

Ella apretó los labios molesta.

-Hagamos un trato, querida hermana. Con tal de que me dejes tranquilo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Apolo?

-Tienes razón. Quiero más de Mu. Me contuve para no desatar una Guerra Santa, sabiendo tu rechazo a ciertos temas. Y además, no me dejó ir más allá, suspiró.-Pero te prometo no intentar nada, a menos...

-¿A menos...?, presionó la hija de Zeus.

-A menos que él mismo me busque.

-No lo dejaré buscarte. Y Mu es inteligente, no caerá en tus artimañas dos veces.

El dios soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Oh, vamos, querida Athena, no seas tan cerrada. ¿Quién dice que yo lo provoqué? Simplemente pasó. ¿Ahora pretenderás coartarle al muchacho el ejercicio del sexo?

-Del sexo contigo, aclaró ella, molesta.-No me provoques, Apolo.

-¿Entonces no hay trato?

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Como quieras, hermana. Pero sabes que no podrás evitar mis movimientos aquí en el Olimpo.-Y no te preocupes, añadió con un sarcasmo irritado-no me acercaré más a tu precioso Mu.

-¡Júralo!

-Oh, ¿acaso crees que soy como el idiota de Ares? Ten cuidado con eso, Athena, retó.

-Le diré a Ártemis.

-Sabes que no me importa lo que ella piense.

-¡Apolo!

-Deja de lloriquear por tan poca cosa.

-¿Poca cosa? ¿Lo ves? ¡Por eso no quiero que te le acerques a Mu! ¡Lo vas a lastimar!

El dios sintió la ira arder dentro de sí. Se levantó en toda su altura y encaró a la virgen, esbozando una sonrisa cruel.

-A veces puedes ser una ingenua querida hermana. Ingenua como un ser humano. Te lo pongo así: O dejas que haga mi voluntad con tu santo de Aries, o lo mato. Sí yo no lo tengo, nadie más lo hará, replicó, sintiendo su orgullo herido por la negación.

-Tú no puedes..., no podrías...

-¡Deja de tartamudear como una mujer cualquiera! La Athena que solías ser ya me habría ensartado... ¿De verdad te has ablandado tanto?

-Está bien, lloriqueó ella, enfadada.-Haz lo que quieras. Pero prométeme que no lo lastimarás, y que sólo lo buscarás sí él te busca, como dijiste antes.

Él sonrió, tranquilizado.

-Trato hecho, hermana. No lo buscaré, dejaré que él me busque. ¿No te fascina cuando me salgo con la mía?, se ufanó.

-A veces eres peor que Ares, Apolo, refunfuñó ella, mientras se iba.

-¡Preocúpate mejor por tus santos de Tauro y Géminis!, oyó que le gritaba el dios del Sol.- ¡Y por tu santo de Sagitario!

Ella bufó, furiosa, reconociendo la derrota.

Mientras tanto, Mu abrió la puerta de la habitación de Aiolia, para despertar a Aldebarán. Al no encontrarlo se volvió hacia el santo de Leo.

-Ya se despertó, está en el baño, informó el quinto guardián.-Menos mal, porque ya me figuraba el panorama.

-Aiolia, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Vas a contarme porqué volviste ayer como sí te hubieran dado un revolcón? ¿Quién fue, Afrodita?

El santo de Aries enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¿Tan evidente fue?

-Oh vamos, no nací ayer. ¿Qué diosa se te tiró encima, querido carnero?

-No fue una ella, admitió.-Fue un él.

El santo de Leo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas hasta rodar por toda la cama.

-¡Aiolia! ¡Esto es serio!, se quejó.

-Lo siento, se disculpó, entre carcajadas.- ¿Y qué tal el señor del Olimpo, eh?

-No fue Zeus.

-Poseidón, entonces. Qué guardadito se lo tenía.

-Tampoco fue él.

-¿Entonces, quién?, preguntó.-Oh, oh...espera, ¿Apolo?, dijo, volviéndose a reír.-Estás en problemas, Mu, se burló.

-Por eso te pregunto, idiota, se quejó Mu.-Pero si no me vas ayudar me voy a buscar a otro griego.

-Ya, ya pasó. Espera que se vaya Alde y me dices.

El santo de Tauro salió silbando de la ducha.

-Buenos días, Mu, saludó, con su habitual buen humor.

-Hola, Alde.

-Espero que te dure el buen humor Aldebarán, le deseó Aiolia.

La sonrisa del santo de Tauro se borró instantáneamente.

-Gracias por recordármelo, gato idiota, siseó.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, se defendió Aiolia.

-Me voy, interrumpió.-Me esperan ahí abajo.

Pese al mal momento desayunó a cuatro carillos como siempre. Cuando salió fue caminando a buen paso. Habiendo recorrido un buen trecho se encontró con un rastro de plumas de pavo real.

-¿Y esto?, se preguntó, intrigado. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Cuando estaba a más o menos la mitad del camino, se sacudió la cabellera al enjugarse la nuca.

-Qué calor hace aquí, se quejó.-Debí hacerme una cola de caballo.

Cuando llegó al salón se topó con un pavo real que se paseaba orgulloso por la estancia. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta cuando un furioso aullido lo hizo detenerse cuando estaba a punto de abrirla.

-¡No ahí no, idiotas! ¡ALLÁ!, ¡ALLÁ! ¡Incompetentes!

El santo de Tauro pasó saliva y se sentó a esperar. Algunos minutos y varios gritos después las ninfas salieron apresuradamente, algunas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es tan cruel, oyó comentar. Tomó aire y se incorporó. Tocó la puerta.

-¡Adelante!, se oyó una voz femenina.

-Con su permiso, dijo, mientras empujaba la puerta.

En el puro centro del salón había un gran trono de oro, sobre el cual reposaba la diosa.  
De blancos brazos, su hermosa testa era cubierta por cabellos negros cuál Noche y era adornada por una vistosa corona de oro. El cuello y los brazos también eran adornados por pesadas joyas del mismo metal y cubría su cuerpo un lujoso peplo de seda. Su cara poseía una expresión muy altiva y hasta cruel que la asemejaba a su hijo Ares. En su mano había un cetro dorado.

Aldebarán suspiró y se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo.

-Mis respetos, mi señora, la saludó sin atreverse a levantarse.

Aquello le agradó a la diosa, que había esperado recibir un trato insolente. Extendió la mano, en una muda exigencia. El brasileño se adelantó la cogió con delicadeza y depositó un beso en ella.

-Y dime mortal, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, abrió por fin la boca.

-Soy Aldebarán de Tauro, señora Hera, repuso con tranquilidad.

Los ojos de la deidad relampaguearon con ira.

-Tauro, escupió,-sería mejor que esa maldita constelación desapareciera.

Aldebarán sintió los nervios surgir como una erupción volcánica.

-¿Por qué hacer una constelación de algo que representa un acto indigno?, siguió la reina de los dioses.- ¿Tú que crees, Aldebarán?

El segundo guardián sintió la boca seca.

-No lo sé, mi señora.

-No, ¿cómo vas a saberlo? Eres un simple mortal.

-Talvez..., se cortó.

-¿Sí?, contestó ella, mientras se levantaba del trono y se le acercaba, como una leona acechando a un cervatillo.

-Talvez lo que para un dios es indigno, para otros no lo es, aventuró.

-¿Quién podría considerar digno el adulterio?, ronroneó, caminando alrededor suyo-¿Se te ocurre alguien, Aldebarán?

El santo de Tauro se sintió acorralado. Demonios con esta mujer. La diosa, por otra parte, se sentía poderosa. Podía percibir el nerviosismo de áquel muchacho y eso le causaba cierto placer.

-¿Y bien? ¿No se te ocurre nadie?

-Pues...

-Está bien. Sí no quieres mencionar a mi marido o a mi hermano* que obviamente no saben respetar el matrimonio, no me importa. Tú no sabes lo que duele que tu marido te haya dado sólo tres hijos** y a otras le haya engendrado hasta el triple de eso*** O que tu único hijo sea el más odiado por su padre y al que más ame sea un niño presumido que se cree adivino y arquero****, ¿o lo sabes?, retó.

-No señora, no lo sé, contestó, sintiéndose con el lodo hasta el cuello.-No podía sino contestarle como ella quería que lo hiciera so pena de provocar su furia.

-Me agradas, Aldebarán. Creí que dado el montón de injurias que salen contra nosotros de ése Santuario inmundo, me dirías algo desagradable. Traté de usar a mi hijastra para que derrotara a Athena, pero mi hermano lo arruinó todo*****

El santo de Tauro sintió ira. ¿Entonces todo lo ocurrido con Perséfone había sido por culpa de las maquinaciones de la diosa de níveos brazos? Sintió repentina lástima por la emperatriz del Inframundo. Cambió ligeramente de posición sabiendo que tendría que pasarse todo el rato de rodillas.

-Lo que nos lleva al asunto que nos ocupa. La malcriada de Athena se cansó también de vuestras insolencias. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a decir tales cosas contra los dioses? ¿Os creéis la gran cosa, no?, susurró furiosamente.

-¿Cómo se atreve a llamar así a la señorita Athena? ¡Ella no es una malcriada!

La bofetada no se hizo esperar, volteándole la cabeza ligeramente.

-¡Yo llamo a ésa malcriada como se me dé la gana!, chilló.- ¡Hemos sufrido mucho a través de los siglos por esa niñita de papi! ¡Y el infeliz de mi marido que se lo perdona todo!

-Estoy consciente de que algunos de mis compañeros se han pasado con lo que opinan de vosotros, se controló-No todos opinamos así, sin embargo.

-Pero lo hacéis, de todas formas. Y eso es imperdonable. Como le dije a mi hermano******, esto no ha terminado. Estáis empezando a pagar las consecuencias. Ahora me dirás, igual que el santo de Aries le dijo a Febo, que no puedes hablar por los demás. Eso no importa.

Aldebarán levantó el cabeza, alarmado.

-¿Qué no importa?, repitió.-Mi señora, atenuó.

-Sabemos exactamente quiénes son los que han hablado de más. Empezando por el santo de Géminis. Y esos lo van a pasar realmente mal.

-No...no..., tartamudeó.

-Según Poligdemon, ustedes sólo aprenden a cuerazo limpio. Pues bien. Aprenderán una lección que no olvidarán hasta que sus miserables almas se pudran en el Inframundo. Con suerte, lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a abrir la boca. Y vuestra querida Parthenos es la que ha planeado todo esto.

El joven parpadeó, confundido. Empezó a debatirse entre si hacerle caso a la diosa ante él o ignorarla, ya que tenía fama de manipuladora.

-Veo que no me quieres creer, comentó _Boṓpis_ , golpeando el cetro contra la mano contraria, mientras seguía caminando en torno a él, cercándolo.-Loxias le dijo lo mismo al que le tocaba ayer. Esto fue idea de Palas, supongo que ella también se cansó de vuestras insolencias.

Aldebarán sintió el sudor correrle por la nuca. Aquella mujer estaba logrando hacerlo sentir como una cucaracha insignificante.

-¿Pero por qué todos, mi señora?, ¿porqué no sólo los que han hablado de más?, vocalizó con timidez.

Hera se volvió y acercó su rostro hasta dejarlo a un centímetro del rostro de Aldebarán. Sonrió con coquetería y algo de arrogancia. Se la veía completamente en su elemento. En cambio, él se sentía hecho un nudo de nervios. Pasó saliva.

-Supongo que el inútil de Apolo se distrajo ayer con el corderillo y olvidó recordarles el motivo principal por el que están aquí. La ofensa máxima que ustedes doce, manada de estúpidos, han cometido contra los dioses.

-El Muro de los Lamentos, recordó con sobresalto.

-¡Así es! ¡El Muro de los Lamentos!, se irguió en toda su envergadura y lo apuntó con el cetro.- ¡Destruyeron algo que desde la conformación del mundo en la época del principio de los tiempos, antes incluso, de la era del mito, nadie había destruido jamás! ¿Quién os creísteis? ¿Dioses?

-Sólo queríamos ayudar a nuestra diosa, como era nuestro deber, trató de justificar.

La diosa blandió el cetro y éste se estrelló contra el hombro del santo de Tauro con fuerza. El golpe se replicó al ser amplificado por el cloth. Lo volvió a blandir y lo estrelló del otro lado.

-¡Mortales!, chilló, completamente fuera de sí,-¡Nunca entendéis que hay lugares a los que no podéis llegar, por ser mortales! Seguís actuando cual Belerofonte, queriendo llegar a dónde os está vetado. ¡Desde el momento en que Hades y Athena se fueron a los Campos Elíseos no os correspondía meteros! ¡Pero no! ¡Teníais que hacerlo! ¡Insolentes! ¡Herejes!, continuó chillando, casi enloquecida.

Aldebarán se encogió por la fuerza de los golpes, y aguantó estoicamente los gritos, aunque por dentro quería agarrar a la diosa por el cuello y ahorcarla.

Mientras, la esposa de Zeus se había vuelto a sentar en el trono tras el explosivo arranque de ira, respirando agitadamente. De repente, la vista del santo dorado le resultó desagradable.

-Lárgate de mí vista, Aldebarán de Tauro, exigió.- ¡Fuera!

El santo dorado comprendió que toda réplica era inútil. Tras saludar a la diosa como era debido se retiró. Hizo el camino de regreso casi que corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

Sus compañeros lo rodearon.

-¿Estás bien, Alde?, le preguntó Aiolos, notando su conmoción.  
-Sólo les diré una cosa: Estamos fregados, pudo articular.-Y tú, agregó, dirigiéndose a Saga-Tú estás jodido.

Tras decir eso se derrumbó en una silla.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste, Saga?

El santo de Géminis negó con la cabeza, manteniendo su expresión altiva. Pero en el fondo sabía que había hecho algo grave, y que ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias de ello. El miedo se instaló como una garra helada sobre su ánimo y no lo dejó en paz por un buen rato.

-Mi madrastra...ella... ¿golpeó a Aldebarán?, se preocupó la virgen que lleva la égida.

Iris asintió, con presteza.

-Ya sabeís cómo se porta cuando se enoja. No os preocupéis. No fue nada grave, trató de tranquilizarla.

La diosa de la sabiduría recordó las palabras del hijo de Leto:

_"Éste escándalo que me estás armando ahora, ¿se lo armarás a nuestro padre? ¿Se lo armarás a Afrodita? ¿O a Ares? ¿O a nuestra querida madrastra? Mientras no sean forzados, ni lastimados todo está bien. Recuerda que ya no estás en tu Santuario y aquí no mandas tú."_

Certero como siempre, el dios había dado en plena diana.

-Saga...musitó, preocupada,-espero que salgas de esto con bien.

Aunque ella sabía, más que nadie que eso era imposible. Le hizo un gesto a la mensajera para que se retirara.

Al quedarse sola, se volvió hacia la sombra agazapada en una esquina de la habitación.

-¡Phobos! ¡Sal y da la cara! ¿Qué quieres?, ordenó.

-Me manda mi padre, señora mía, ironizó aquella sombra.  
-No tengo nada que decirle a mi hermano. Y aunque pudiera, él nunca obedece nada de lo que le manden, dijo con voz firme. Pero por dentro el efecto del daimon hacía mella en ella, y sentía el terror apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-Déjate, rendir al miedo, Athena. Afronta las consecuencias de tus actos.

-¡Cállate!, ordenó, furiosa, tratando de sobreponerse. Cogió a Niké y la dirigió contra aquella sombra. El golpe se perdió en el vacío. Sintió al daimon abrazarla y el miedo se incrementó de forma espantosa. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-No te preocupes Athena. El gemelo de ése hombre se quedó en el Santuario, ¿no? Podrá sustituirlo, entonces, se burló Phobos, mientras desaparecía.

Furiosa, se levantó y fue al encuentro de aquel que estaba segura estaba detrás de áquello. Del Brotoloigos.

-¡Tú!, casi que rugió, abriendo la puerta con violencia-¡Deja de torcer las cosas! ¿Qué creíste, enviando a Phobos para que me afectara a mí y a mis santos?

El dios se volvió y frunció las negrísimas cejas. Rechinó las muelas, con furia.

-¡Phobos!, llamó, con voz colérica. El daimon se apareció inmediatamente.  
-¿Sí, padre?  
-¡Se puede saber por qué andas molestando a otras deidades! ¡Ocúpate de los mortales, desgraciado! ¡Y deja a ése santo en paz!

Phobos se desvaneció.

-Esto es extraño en tí, querido hermano. ¿No enviaste tú a Phobos? ¿Dejará a Saga en paz? ¿Por qué has renunciado a éste placer?, quiso saber la diosa de la guerra justa.

Una sonrisa macabra deformó áquel rostro perfecto. Palas retrocedió, asustada.

-Es simple, querida hermana. Quiero tener el placer de causarle dolor yo mismo. Me lo debe, explicó después de soltar una escalofriante carcajada.-Y como no puede pagarme con su sangre, lo hará con su dolor y angustia.-Y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los caprichos de Apolo XD Si no los obtiene, se puede poner muy pesado, hasta llegar a ser cruel, como pasó con Cassandra.
> 
> ¿Por qué Tauro y Hera?
> 
> Primero que nada, a ella se le consagraban las vacas :3 Y después está la constelación de Tauro. Uno de los mitos que puede representar es que es el toro en el que se convirtió Zeus para seducir y yacer con Europa. Obvio, esto a ella no le hace gracia xD
> 
> El pavo real era el animal favorito de Hera. Por eso las plumas y el pájaro por ahí XD
> 
> *Zeus y Poseidón. Los dos hermanos eran bastante "traviesos" y les pusieron los cuernos a sus esposas con bastante frecuencia. Con todo, solo se conoce una ocasión en la que Anfitrite se vengó de las infidelidades de su marido, el caso de Escila. Hera es harina de otro costal.
> 
> ** Se refiere a Ares, a Hebe y a Ilitía.
> 
> *** Aquí se refiere a las nueve musas, hijas de Zeus y Mnemósine
> 
> ****Se refiere despectivamente a Apolo.
> 
> ***** Acá está hablando del plan que tenía para que Perséfone y Athena se destruyeran entre ellas. Como se sabe, odia a todos los hijos de Zeus que no sean suyos, sin importar si los tuvo antes de casarse con ella, como en el caso de Athena. Pero no contó con Hades xDDDD
> 
> ****** En "Σπασμένη Kαρδιά", Hera habla con Hades y le dice que no es lo último que sabrán de ella.
> 
> Poligdemon (gr. Πολυδεγμων), "el que recibe a muchos" Es uno de los epítetos de Hades.
> 
> Boṓpis (gr.Βοῶπις), "la de los ojos de vaca" Epíteto de Hera. También se la llama "Χρυσόθρονος" que significa "la del trono de oro" y "Λευκώλενος" que se traduce como "la de níveos brazos" o "la de blancos brazos" Estos dos últimos se insinuaron. A ver si lo captaron ;)
> 
> Loxias (gr. Λοξίας) "oblicuo" Se le da este epíteto a Apolo como dios de la adivinación. Simboliza la ambigüedad de los oráculos.
> 
> Belerofonte era un héroe corintio conocido especialmente por matar a la Quimera a lomos de Pegaso. Se le terminaron subiendo los humos y quiso subir hasta el Olimpo a lomos del alado corcel. En una versión, Zeus hizo que un tábano picara a Pegaso. En otra, el caballo bota por sí solo a Belerofonte. El caso es que recibió este castigo por querer llegar adonde no podía (ni debía). Es un claro ejemplo de "Hybris" La hybris es impiedad religiosa o soberbia para con los dioses.
> 
> Con lo del hijo "más odiado" y "el más apreciado" es una muestra de la clara oposición entre Ares y Apolo.
> 
> Creo que ya van viendo que a Saga se lo cargó el payaso :p La aparición de Phobos es una advertencia bastante obvia de quién viene a continuación. Los daimones son seres incorpóreos, espíritus, que personifican diversas abstracciones. Son los equivalentes de los ángeles y los demonios judeocristianos y de los númenes romanos. Algunos daimones famosos (según Hesíodo) son Thanatos, Hypnos, Eris y Niké. También Phobos y su gemelo.
> 
> Brotoloigos (gr. Βροτολοιγός) significa "destructor de hombres" Más spoilers :p
> 
> ¡Gracias por los reviews!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	4. Δίδιμοι: Άρης

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya volví ^_^ Ay, caray creo que tendré que cambiarle el rating por si acaso. Ahora quedó para +13. No sé…el gore en éste capi me dejó pensando. Y el sexo que viene en otros…mejor lo cambio, por aquello.
> 
> Y sí, gore. No mucho, pero gore al fin y al cabo. Así que por si acaso, lo aviso antes de…

Saga se levantó después de una noche pésima. El estómago se le había arrugado como una manzana vieja, y sentía un hueco dentro del mismo. Se levantó con rapidez y se bañó con celeridad. Se miró al espejo del cuarto de baño. Tenía la certeza de que aquellas grandes ojeras que circundaban sus ojos, sólo estarían peores al final del día.

Fue a echarle un vistazo a Dohko. Al verlo tan dormido sintió rabia y descorrió el dosel con tanta fuerza que lo arrancó. El libriano se despertó con sobresalto.

-Saga, ¿estás bien?-¡Sa...!, el portazo lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

-Ay, éste muchacho, dijo, mientras volvía a echarse. Desde la cama vio un papel al lado de la puerta del baño. Sintió curiosidad y se levantó a ver qué era. Se percató que era uno de los papeles que les había dado Hebe el primer día. Pero no era el suyo, que estaba guardado cuidadosamente en la mesa de noche. Debía ser el de Saga, entonces. Lo volvió con curiosidad y vio el nombre de la deidad que lo adornaba

_Άρης_

El libriano sintió un profundo escalofrío correrle por toda la espalda. Ahora se explicaba por qué su compañero no había dormido nada la pasada noche. Y porqué Aldebarán le había dicho que estaba jodido.

-De tal madre, tal hijo, susurró por lo bajo.-Espero que no le vaya demasiado mal a Saga.

Mientras el séptimo guardián hacía sus deducciones, abajo, el estómago del tercero se había fruncido todavía más al ver la mesa cubierta de comida.

-¿No podéis darme nada ligero?, preguntó. Tenía la sensación de que sí comía normalmente vomitaría.

Como respuesta le dejaron una jarra de té y unas galletas. Dio cuenta de ellas lo más lento que pudo. El miedo se iba instalando de nuevo en su ánimo como una droga. Casi se había arrepentido de prometerle aquello al dios.

Se quedó unos momentos sin hacer nada, recargado en la silla. Después dio un gran suspiro y se levantó.

Caminó lo más despacio que pudo. Cuando inició el ascenso, empezó a ver manchas y charcos de sangre.

-Miaiphonos, susurró.-Genial. Simplemente genial. En vez de carneros o plumas de pavo, a mí me toca ver las putas manchas de sangre.

Apuró el paso, y entró en el edificio caminando decididamente. Empujó la puerta violentamente.

-¡Acabemos con esto de una buena vez!, demandó.

-Siempre con ése carácter, ¿verdad, Saga?, le contestaron desde la oscuridad.

-¿Acaso creíste poder doblegarme, Ares?, contestó de vuelta, con falsa seguridad.

El dios de la guerra soltó una carcajada siniestra mientras se dejaba ver. A pesar de no cubrir su cuerpo con la armadura, resultaba escalofriantemente imponente. La túnica caía suelta por áquel cuerpo broncíneo de manera perfecta. La cabeza era adornada por cabellos negros como el mismo Erebo que rozaban el pecho. Aquella oscuridad teñía también las cejas y los ojos del Androfontes. Las muñecas, adornadas con brazaletes de bronce daban paso a las manos, una de las cuáles sostenía una aguda lanza. La expresión arrogante y sádica de su rostro le provocó escalofríos al santo de Géminis.

-¿Doblegarte? Sí, la verdad, sí, afirmó con socarronería.-No puede ser tan difícil, ¿o sí?

-Trata de hacerlo, contestó.

-Óyete, Géminis, se burló,-Tiemblas de miedo por dentro. Aquí el que manda soy yo.

Saga tuvo que admitir, a su pesar, que ésta vez no tenía salida. Inspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos de cómo trataste de engañarme la vez pasada, Saga? No quiero darle a Athena otro motivo para hacerme berrinches, así que no te preocupes. No ahí, no, indicó a un asiento cubierto con un cuero blanco, vas a arrugar a Diomedes, agregó como quién no quiere la cosa.

El tercer guardián sintió que el estómago le daba un bandazo.

-Realmente le arrancas la piel a quién matas, como si fuera un animal, ¿verdad, Ares?

El dios entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué tanto te importa? Por cierto, estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo con Athena. Pero tú lo evitaste, oportunamente. Me hiciste jurar que no le haría daño a Athena de manera directa...pero te olvidaste de pedirme que no lo hiciera de manera indirecta. Así que ya ves...Ella sufre por ustedes y eso la daña. Tu sacrificio fue en vano.

El santo de Géminis sintió la ira surgir dentro de sí como un maremoto. Se levantó enfurecido, dispuesto a abalanzársele encima.

-¡Quieto!, lo detuvo, interponiendo la lanza entre ambos.-O te desollo y guardo tu piel como trofeo.

-Eres un hijo de puta, masculló entre dientes.

-Más respeto hacia mi madre, Géminis. Por esta clase de exabruptos es que estás metido en esto. Anda, quítate la parte de arriba de la armadura, ordenó.

-¡Oblígame!, desafió.

-¡HAZLO!, su grito se oyó como el clamor de mil guerreros.

Saga se encogió, muy a su pesar, y se quitó el peto de la armadura. Observó al dios acercar la lanza con aprehensión.

-Ahora, haremos lo siguiente: Voy a preguntarte y tú vas a contestarme...Y cómo te niegues...acercó la punta de la lanza al costado del joven y la rozó apenas. Pero estaba tan afilada que hizo un corte del que manó sangre.-Te abro en canal, y te sacó las tripas.

Saga tragó saliva sintiendo su estómago más encogido que nunca. Sentía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío y la impotencia se ensañaba con él.

-¿Quedamos?, preguntó el dios, bastante satisfecho por las reacciones que estaba provocando en el mortal. Casi podía oler la aprehensión y el miedo que éste sentía, y los percibía como si fueran propios y eso le causaba placer.

-Sí, masculló.  
-Sí... ¿qué?

-¿Es que tengo que agregar algo más?

La lanza se deslizó con brusquedad provocándole un corte más grave que el anterior. Soltó un bufido.

-"Sí, señor" Vamos, dilo. ¡Dilo!

Apretó los dientes. No quería tener que obedecerle, pero sí no lo hacía...probablemente acabaría destripado. La ira se mezclaba con la humillación.

-Sí, señor. Lo siento, murmuró

Ares sonrió complacido y retiró la lanza.

-Buen chico. Dime, Saga. ¿Quién crees que organizó todo esto?

-No lo sé. Talvez vuestros padres.

El dios se arrecostó sobre el diván para estar más cómodo y pasó la lanza de mano.

-¿Quieres que te diga quién lo hizo?

-¿Acaso fuisteis vos?, dijo, deseando romperle la cara al dios.

-No, claro que no. A nosotros nos importa poco lo que ustedes hagan. Pero hay una diosa a la que no le gustaron vuestras formas. Especialmente las tuyas, santo de Géminis.

-¿Hera?, ¿Ártemis?, ¿Perséfone?

El dios sonrió.

-No, Saga. Fue vuestra querida Palas.

El santo de Géminis parpadeó.

-Ella nunca haría algo así. Está enojada, es cierto, pero no la creo capaz de hacer algo así, declaró. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

-Ni tú mismo te lo crees, le comentó sarcástico, el hijo de Hera.-Ni siquiera le eres completamente devoto. Y el tratito que hicimos lo prueba.

Saga sintió una arcada, pero se abstuvo de manifestarla.

-Trataste de matarla, ¿o no? Dos veces. Eres mi héroe, Saga, ironizó.

-Yo estaba enfermo, se justificó-Una enfermedad mental que me impulsó a hacer lo que hice. No lo hice de buen grado. Me arrepentí y pagué por ello. Ahora soy otro.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Eso quiere decir que eres un buen soldado? ¿Obediente y respetuoso de sus superiores? Porque las cosas que dices de tu superior inmediato no son buenas, incluso de nosotros hablas mal ¿Acaso crees que tú hiciste un mejor trabajo? Debo admitir que te prefería a tí como Sumo Sacerdote, lo provocó.

-No soy de callar cuando estoy en desacuerdo con algo. Pero jamás desobedecería una orden directa, afirmó.

-No me mientas. Tú eres como yo, encuentras placentero desobedecer órdenes y crees que tú lo harías mejor, y que la mejor manera de dominar a un ejército es con el miedo.

Saga se sentía mareado. Retrocedió un par de pasos sin quitarle los ojos de encima al dios, cuya expresión de sadismo lo ponía nervioso.

Ares se regocijó en su fuero interno. "Mortales", pensó con deleite, "qué fácil es quebrar el espíritu de hasta el más fuerte. Nadie creería que éste imbécil, que tengo ante mí es un guerrero poderoso" Levantó la mano que reposaba debajo del diván y le enseñó al santo de Géminis el aguijón de raya.

-¿Sabes qué es esto, Saga?, le preguntó sin poder evitar el placer en su voz.

El santo asintió, despacio, sin saber sí vigilar la lanza en la diestra o el aguijón en la siniestra.

-¿Quieres saber cómo despellejo a alguien? Porque mereces saber cómo vas a morir.

El gemelo sintió que las piernas le fallaban y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Creí, susurró,-creí que no...que no...que no correríamos peligro alguno.

-¿Tengo cara de que me importe?, interrumpió el padre de Hipólita,-Creíste que sería muy divertido burlarte del estúpido dios de la guerra, ¿verdad? Creíste que podías jugar a ser tu hermano. Creíste que podías pecar de hybris sin consecuencia alguna, ¿no? Pues estás equivocado, Géminis. Lo que saldrá de aquí será tu cadáver.

El poco color que le quedaba a Saga se desvaneció de golpe. Empezó a sentir un terror que se salía de lo normal y un temblor horrible le sacudió los miembros.

-Veamos, murmuró el dios, desentendiéndose del santo dorado por un instante y poniéndole atención al bulto que había detrás del diván. Lo jaló y descubrió el bello rostro de una ninfa.

-La pobre se murió ayer misteriosamente. Creo que nos servirá, ¿no crees, Saga?

El santo de Géminis asintió frenéticamente sin quitarle la vista de encima al dios. Toda su bravuconería y sentimiento de superioridad se había evaporado a primera vista del aguijón.

El asaltante de murallas cogió el cadáver y lo jaló hasta ponerlo delante de sí. Se aseguró de que el santo podía ver bien y soltó la lanza, para agarrar el cabello con firmeza. Metió el aguijón en la base de la mandíbula y cortó. La negra sangre brotó.  
Trazó el contorno de la cara y el cuello como quién hace un molde para una máscara. La sangre salía a borbotones, al ser cortadas las venas y arterias debajo.

-Primero, explicó, casi con amabilidad,-hago esto. Hay que hacer un molde, ¿no lo crees?, comentó con socarronería.-Sí no, no me sale perfecto. Después, dijo, mientras cogía la piel y la separaba,-tengo que separar la piel de la grasa. Y luego...-tiró más fuerte, separando completamente la piel y dejando a la vista el músculo que había debajo.

A éste punto, la mente de Saga estaba completamente en blanco por la conmoción. Sólo era capaz de sentir y oír su propio corazón, latiendo a todo lo que le daba.

Ares dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó despacio, casi con parsimonia.

-Saga..., lo llamó con una voz que sonó como el canto de una sirena,-¿todavía estás ahí, maldito cobarde? ¿O te moriste del solo susto? Como te gustaba azotar a tus subordinados hasta sacarles la sangre y desgarrarles la piel, ¿y ahora no puedes soportar esto?, siseó, poniéndole en frente el rostro destrozado, mientras lamía el aguijón con impudicia.

El santo de Géminis volvió en sí como desde las profundidades del averno.

-Te lo dije, ése no era yo. Era mi otro yo.  
-Como quieras. Pero recuerda: Si sigues así de insolente me darás el placer de arrancar tu lindo rostro con mis propias manos. Tú, de entre todos tus compañeros, ha sido el que más ha abierto la bocaza. Por tanto, se me dijo que tenía que castigarte de alguna manera. Y también a eso se suma lo que hiciste en el Santuario. ¿Creíste que de verdad era tan idiota, Saga? Ares, el dios que no piensa, que se deja engañar, que es impulsivo, que es ingenuo... ¿Todo eso te lo crees?, susurró con ira.- ¡Contesta!

-No, no lo creo. Pero no podía permitir que dañarais a Athena. Ella es mi diosa, y yo lucho por ella. No pensé en engañaros, tampoco, ni en faltaros el respeto...

El dios arqueó una ceja, no muy convencido.

-Sigue mintiendo descaradamente y verás lo que te pasa, santo de Géminis. Pero está bien. Me siento benévolo hoy, así que te dejaré ir, sólo con esta advertencia. Puedes retirarte, dijo, mientras se apartaba para dejarle espacio. Deberías de llamar a Apolo para que te componga ésas heridas.

Saga suspiró aliviado. Se levantó torpemente y se acercó cojeando hasta donde estaba el peto de su armadura. Se la puso e inclinó la cabeza, levemente, como saludo, antes de irse.

Pasaron unos minutos y un poderoso cosmos se hizo presente en la estancia, dando lugar a la diosa de la sabiduría. Le echó una mirada al lugar con expresión fría.

-¿Lo disciplinaste?  
-Entró como un león y salió como un cachorro, contestó.-No creí que fuera necesario amedrentarlo de ésa manera.  
-¿Entonces, despellejaste a la ninfa, como te pedí?  
-No toda. No empecé ni a quitarle la cara y ya estaba catatónico. ¿De verdad ése hombre es uno de tus santos más fuertes?  
-Así es. Sí bien me preocupo por lo que les pase a los demás, Saga era otro caso aparte. Merecía que le bajaran la cresta.

****Flashback** **

__-Hermano, no puedo ceder a tu exigencia, insistió.-Te conozco, usarás a éstas dos deidades contra mí._ __  
El dios sonrió perversamente.  
-Quizás lo haga. Pero eso depende. Además, ¿de qué te preocupas? Tienes los medios para enfrentarme, Palas. Y como tienes a Nike no puedes perder, dijo, mientras le cogía la barbilla._

__-¡Quítale las manos de encima a la señorita!, se oyó una voz fuerte._ _

__-¡Saga!, se sorprendió la diosa.- ¿Qué sucede...?_ _

__-Venía a decirle algo, señorita. No me esperaba encontrar algo así, escupió más que dijo.-No se preocupe, yo me encargo._ _

__-¿Pero quién se cree éste?, murmuró el dios, mientras empuñaba la lanza, dispuesto a esgrimirla contra el santo de oro._ _

__-¡Ares! ¡Detente!, lo conminó su hermana.-Saga, ¡te ordeno que salgas de aquí en éste instante!_ _

__-¿Y dejarla sola con éste? ¡Olvídelo!_ _

__-¡Saga! ¿Osas desobedecer una orden directa?_ _

__-En serio, Athena...eres demasiado blanda con tus santos. Yo ya lo hubiera matado..._ _

__-¡Ahora no, hermano!_ _

__-Hagamos un trato hermana. Me detendré ahora sí liberas a mis hijos de su encierro. Prometo no atacarte a corto plazo. Sí no..._ _

__-Más le valdría no prometer nada. Los dioses nunca cumplen sus promesas. Sois todos una bola de traicioneros. Y tú, Ares, tú más que otros._ _

__El dios de la guerra sintió la ira quemarle como si fuera ácido._ _

__-¡Ahora verás, mortal insolente!, rugió, adelantando la lanza. Ésta chocó contra Nike._ _

__-¡Mujer desgraciada! ¡Quita de en medio, Palas!, chilló enfurecido.- ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho?_ _

__-Basta, Ares. Déjalo así. Toma a tus hijos y vete. Saga es asunto mío, lo detuvo con aplomo._ _

__-Esto no se quedará así, querida Parthenos, juró el hijo de Hera.-Tu santo de Géminis lleva cierto tiempo hablando de más. Quizás sea hora de hacerlo pagar, dijo volviendo a mover la lanza. El báculo volvió a bloquearlo._ _

__-No te tengo miedo Ares, intervino el santo con arrogancia.-Ni a tí, ni a los de tu tipo. Podrás ser el dios de la guerra, pero eres un inútil. Ni con todo tu ejército podrías derrotarnos._ _

__-¡Saga!, se escandalizó la diosa,-¡cállate! ¡Es una orden!_ _

__El Androfontes rechinó las muelas, y movió la lanza tan bruscamente que derribó a su hermana._ _

__-¡Yo sólo podría acabar con todos ustedes, manada de impíos! ¡Y tú, Géminis, tu cara se vería bien en mi pared!, agregó.-Tú y yo tenemos ciertas cosas en común, eso no lo olvides nunca. En el fondo eres como yo, sonrió pérfidamente._ _

__-¡Eso no es cierto!, negó rotundamente.- ¡Sí de verdad eres tan confiable, jura por el Estigia que no la atacarás directamente!_ _

__-No tengo que probarte nada, gran insolente. Pero para que tú te quedes tranquilo está bien. Juro por el Estigia que no atacaré directamente a Athena en un corto plazo, sí..._ _

__-¿Sí qué?, vocalizó Saga, desafiante._ _

__-¡Saga, detente! ¿Me respetas tan poco que me ignoras, como lo haces con Shion?, ¡esto te costará!, chilló la diosa desde el suelo._ _

__-Bueno, querida hermana, trató de matarte en dos ocasiones. Yo no diría que te respetara demasiado. Es el problema con los mortales, son unos hipócritas. Ya lo has oído: Todos los dioses somos unos traicioneros_ _

__-Saga, antes de que sigas con esto: ¿Estás loco? Sabes lo que pedirá a cambio, que se libere a Phobos y a Deimos. Y eso causará caos a gente inocente. Nosotros estamos preparados para una guerra, pero la gente de allá afuera no lo está. Pasará como con el diluvio de Poseidón y no podremos intervenir. ¿Vale la pena arriesgar el bien de unos cuantos a costa del de miles?_ _

__-Evidentemente, no sabe lo que está haciendo. Pero no te preocupes, hermana. Me basto yo solo para causar desastres. Sin embargo, en el mundo de hoy ya no es tan difícil, los humanos se encargan ellos solos y resulta aburrido. Dejemos esto así: Yo presto el juramento antes mencionado, pero tú, Saga, tú me lo pagarás con tu persona. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de engañar a un dios?_ _

__El santo de Géminis sopesó los términos. Sí seguía adelante con ello, probablemente se volvería juguete del dios de la guerra en algún punto. Pero sólo sufriría él. Ni su diosa ni sus compañeros, ni las otras gentes de la Tierra sufrirían daño alguno. Ni tampoco Kanon._ _

__-Saga, piensa en Kanon. ¿Qué le pasará a tu hermano sí algo malo te sucede? Estás cometiendo suicidio, prácticamente._ _

__El santo ignoró esto último. Miró directamente a los ojos al belicoso_ _Teikhesiplêtês_ _

__-Esto no es egoísta, señorita. No lo hago por arrogancia, le explicó a la diosa.-Lo hago para reparar mis faltas. Lo que he dicho, y lo que he hecho._ _

__Los ojos zarcos de la virgen se oscurecieron como en una tormenta._ _

__-Haz lo que quieras, Saga. Pero después no me vengas a llorar, determinó._ _

__-¿Trato hecho, entonces Saga?, conminó Ares.  
-Trato hecho, dijo, aunque sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a zona peligrosa._ _

__-¿Seguro?, quiso asegurarse el dios. No fuera ser que la presa se le escapara de entre los dedos._ _

__-Seguro, aseguró con firmeza._ _

__-Está bien, contestó, con el placer aflorándole por la voz._ _

__Prestó el juramento ya pensando en todo lo que le haría al joven frente a él. Después se marchó._ _

__-Sal de mi vista, Saga. Ésta ha sido una humillación a mi autoridad. Tú y tus once compañeros, ustedes doce, llevan demasiado diciendo lo que les dé la gana. Y tú fuiste el instigador, porque tú empezaste con eso. Esta me las van a pagar todas juntas. Ojalá que Ares te haga tiras, le ordenó furiosa._ _

**_**Flashback** _ **

-Supongo que te sacaste el clavo, ¿no hermana? Al menos con Géminis.  
-Espero que con esto aprenda. Pero creí que le harías más daño físico.  
Él sonrió.

-No. Su sufrimiento psicológico fue suficiente. Como le dije, no necesito a Phobos ni a Deimos para causar miedo. Y el sufrimiento psicológico es un plato más sabroso.  
-Se ha creído que soy el hada madrina buena y angelical. Que iba a tolerar que me tratara así e hiciera que los demás me trataran igual. Pues se equivocó. Le diré a Apolo que no lo cure. Talvez tenga tiempo de reflexionar mientras se le curan las heridas.

Ambos dioses de la guerra se levantaron. Él, poderoso, terrible y brutal. Ella, sabia y fuerte, pero también terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambos dioses de la guerra se levantaron. Él, poderoso, terrible y brutal. Ella, sabia y fuerte, pero también terrible.
> 
> ¿Por qué Saga y Ares?
> 
> Creo que aquí no hacen falta explicaciones XDDD El lado maligno de Saga podría ser considerado muy similar al carácter del dios de la guerra. Además, como los dos tienen una personalidad bastante fuerte iba a haber ahí choque y explosión. Además, tanto el dios como el santo dorado fueron enemigos de Palas en un punto. Ojo, no me basé en esa fumada del Hipérmito de que Ares poseyó a Saga. En el manga está más que claro que el problema de Saga era una enfermedad mental, un caso de TID (Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa) con las licencias del caso para suavizar el asunto. Puesto en boca de Mu. Lo que sale de Saga cuando le da la luz del escudo es una simple metáfora para indicar que ya está curado.
> 
> Me basé meramente en lo dicho arriba.
> 
> ¿Qué tal Ares arrancando caras? XDDD En realidad, si no ponía algo de gore me iba a quedar con las ganas y Ares sin gore no es Ares xDDDD Hasta a mí se me revolvió el estómago, realmente no me gusta el gore XDD
> 
> "…Así que le eres devota a todos los dioses, a Zeus, a Apolo, incluso a Ares, de quién se dice que duerme bajo las pieles arrancadas de aquellos a quienes asesina"
> 
> Aquiles a Briseida, en la peli Troya. Échenle la culpa del gore al guionista XDD
> 
> Miaiphonos (gr. Μιαιφόνος) "Manchado de sangre" Uno de los epítetos de Ares.
> 
> Erebo (gr. Ἔρεϐος) es un dios primordial, surgido de Caos. Es la personificación de la oscuridad. Cuando creo a un personaje, suelo darle cabello negro si es un hijo(a) de p***, como hice con Hera y con Ares, por lo que el negro representa. Acabo de caer en cuenta y le cambié el aspecto físico a Hebe. Ella no es mala.
> 
> Diomedes, hijo de Tideo, fue un héroe griego que luchó contra los troyanos. Con ayuda de Athena, logró herir a Ares en el costado. Pasó el resto de su vida a salvo y murió de viejo. Así que nada de pellejos humanos, el dios solo estaba jugando con Saga. Porque le agarró inquina a Diomedes por haberse atrevido a herirlo, más con ayuda de Athena, con quién tiene una marcada rivalidad.
> 
> El aguijón de raya no es tal, es una especie de dardo o punzón que se usaba para el combate.
> 
> Androfontes (gr. Ανδρειφοντης) "asesino de hombres" Oh, epítetos XDD ¿Qué haría yo sin ellos?
> 
> Teikhesiplêtês (gr.Τειχεσιπλήτης) "Asaltante de murallas" Otro epíteto más.
> 
> Hipólita, la reina de las amazonas, era hija de Ares y de Otrera, la fundadora del imperio amazónico. El noveno trabajo de Heracles consistió en darle su cinturón (regalo de su padre) a la hija de Euristeo.
> 
> Y Athena…ella es muy celosa de su autoridad y de la moral y la piedad que se le debía a los dioses. Y como diosa de la guerra tenía un lado terrible...un lado que es mejor no conocer. (Y que Kuru pasó por alto e.é) Si no pregúntenle a Medusa. Acá enarbolo la premisa de que, por llevar encarnada tanto tiempo, sus recuerdos y verdadera personalidad han despertado del todo y, por lo tanto, está algo alejada de la diosa "blandengue" de Saint Seiya. Aunque la adoro, hay cosas que no me cuadran con ella en especial por la mutilación que hizo la Toei del personaje, al volverla una completa inútil y aferrarse ése cliché. Si quieren saber cómo es Athena en Saint Seiya, leánse el manga. Kurumada si la hizo como debe ser.
> 
> Al principio pensé en hacerlo caer en una trampa o broma, como hizo Kanon con Pose, pero al final no lo hice. Pese a que Ares puede llegar a ser todo un tonto y un inútil, decidí mejor no sacarlo así XD
> 
> Pues a Saga le fue mal, pero nadie lo tiene de bocazas y arrogante. Y no se preocupen, a nadie le irá peor XDD
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	5. Καρκίνος: Άρτεμις

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hora de ver cómo le va al cuarto guardián. XDDD

Saga entró despacio en el vestíbulo. El peto del cloth le presionaba sobre las heridas causadas por la lanza, y le molestaban.

-¿Saga?, oyó una voz.- ¿Ya regresaste? ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Desapareciste todo el día! ¿Y la noche? ¿Dónde dormiste?

Se volvió con sobresalto, encontrándose con su colega de Aries.

-Hola, Mu. ¿No has visto a Febo por aquí?

Mu se sonrojó.

-¿A Apolo? No, ¿por qué?

-Por nada. Es que necesitaba hablar con él para...algo. "Maldito Ares", pensó.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿No te cascó muy duro Ares?

El santo de Géminis se volvió con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo...?

-Dohko encontró el papel tirado en la habitación. Dice que no dormiste nada. ¿Para eso necesitas hablar con Apolo? ¿Quieres que lo llame?

"¿Cómo piensa Mu llamar a Apolo?", se preguntó el gemelo para sus adentros.  
-No, no es necesario, aseguró.  
Mientras, el santo de Aries hizo un puchero, decepcionado. Se le ocurrió una idea y se marchó hacia otro lado.

Arriba, el santo de Cáncer roncaba a pierna suelta. Afrodita lo miraba con desaprobación. Su expresión cambió cuando una presencia divina se materializó en la habitación.

-Sed bienvenido, señor, saludó, mientras saltaba de la cama ipso facto y hacía una reverencia.  
-Gracias, contestó, escuetamente.-Afrodita, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, señor. Afrodita de Piscis.

-¿Tienes idea de cuando irá a despertar?, preguntó el dios.

-Sí, ya mismo, dijo mientras cogía un florero y le quitaba las flores. Seguidamente, volcó el agua sobre el italiano-Ya me estaba cansando con sus ronquidos.

Death Mask se despertó bruscamente.

-¡Mojarra hijo de...!, vociferó. Se cortó inmediatamente al ver al dios de pie detrás del santo de Piscis.

-El señor Apolo insiste en hablar contigo, jaiba. ¿Qué hiciste ésta vez?, preguntó con indiferencia, mientras salía.

El cuarto guardián tragó en seco.

-¿No vas a preguntarme qué hago aquí?  
-Es obvio, ¿o no?

-Bien. Sí es tan obvio, vayamos al grano. Ven acá.

Death Mask se acercó con cautela. No más lo tuvo cerca, el dios alargó la mano y le jaló la oreja acercándolo.,

-¡Auch, auch, auch! ¡¿Pero qué...?!

-Escúchame bien, Cáncer, siseó Loxias,-como me entere que le hiciste algo a mi hermana...que le faltaste el respeto, que te le insinuaste, que la incomodaste, la ofendiste o le hiciste algo indebido te mato, ¿oíste?, terminó mientras le sacudía la oreja con violencia.- ¿Queda claro?

-Sí, sí señor. Nada de faltas de respeto, ni de insinuaciones, ni incomodidades, ofensas ni nada indebido, repitió.-Ahora, ¿podría soltarme la oreja?

-¿Qué te pasará si haces algo de lo anterior?

-Que me muero.

-Buen chico, alabó el dios, soltándole la oreja. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

El santo de Cáncer caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió sin reparar más en la deidad.

-¡MU!, gritó.

-¿Qué?, le contestaron desde abajo. Apolo, que estaba por salir, volvió la cabeza ipso facto.

-¡Ven acá!

-¡Ya voy!

Death Mask se volvió y vio a un hermoso cisne caminando en la baranda del balcón.

-¿Y de dónde diablos salió?, se preguntó. Se encogió de hombros, mientras el santo de Aries entraba en el cuarto. El pájaro esponjó las plumas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Death?

-¿A ti te visitó Ártemis la noche que llegamos?

Mu abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Ártemis? Pues sí, ¿por qué?

-No sabía que se cuidaban tan celosamente, ése par...

-¿A tí también?, masculló, mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Vio al cisne caminar por el balcón y su rubor aumentó.

-¡Mira cómo me ha dejado Febo la oreja!, se quejó el santo de Cáncer. Al ver que su compañero no le hacía caso se volvió.

-¿Oye, qué haces?

El santo de Aries se sentó en el suelo. Inmediatamente, el ave se le acercó. Mu le acarició las plumas, distraído.

-Trae acá, señor berrinches. No pudo ser tan grave.

-¡No, claro, a tí te dio un revolcón no un jalón de orejas!

-¡Death! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no fue eso?, se consternó.

-Ni tú te lo crees. En fin...se creerá que soy idiota.

-Seguro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque sólo un idiota iría a joder a Ártemis a propósito. ¿Te crees que quiero terminar como Acteón?, dijo, mientras se metía en el baño dando un portazo.

Apenas el santo de Cáncer desapareció de escena, el cisne emergió de entre el regazo del primer guardián.

\- ¿Lo oíste? Death cree que piensas que es un idiota. ¿No lo crees, verdad?

El dios volvió a recuperar su apariencia habitual.

-No, no lo creo. Pero conociendo el carácter de tu compañero, prefiero salvaguardar a mi hermana. O salvaguardarlo a él de mi hermana, dijo, mientras se le acercaba de manera insinuante.

El joven tibetano se dejó hacer cuando sintió los labios del dios posarse con ternura sobre su frente. Sabía que negarse era inútil.

-Te quiero, Mu de Aries, expresó con una ternura demandante.-No tienes idea de cómo he pensado en tí estos dos días.

-Yo...quisiera poder corresponderos...Pero es que...

-Sí quieres verme sólo búscame, le dijo.-Te aseguro que Athena no se molestará.

-¿Está bien? Digo, ¿es correcto esto?

-Sí lo sientes de verdad, entonces es correcto, murmuró depositando otro beso, ésta vez sobre sus labios, antes de desaparecer.

-Vaya, vaya. Como que Mu tiene pareja, se oyó la voz socarrona del santo de Cáncer.

El rostro de éste sufrió un enésimo baño de sangre.

-¡Por el amor de Athena! Death, ¿hace cuánto estás ahí?

-El suficiente, Jacinto de Aries. ¿Por qué carajos le pones trabas? ¿Sabes la oportunidad que estás desperdiciando por andar de moralista?

El santo de Aries suspiró.

-Ya no sé ni porqué le digo que no.

-Pues no le digas que no. Sabes cómo son los caprichos de Apolo. Mucho rechazo te traerá mala suerte.

-En fin...

-Yo me largo. Tengo una diosa con la qué hablar. Cierra cuando salgas. O talvez quieras llamarlo de nuevo y dejarlo transportarte a los placeres de Afrodita, se burló.

-¡DEATH!, se volvió a quejar el primer guardián. Suspiró y recordó la pluma de cisne que había aparecido en su cama.

-Ya ni sé lo que hago, se quejó, mientras salía.

El cuarto guardián bajó a desayunar. En la sala se encontró al santo de Acuario.

-Buenos días, Camus.

-Hola, Death, contestó, éste, mientras se servía la fruta.

-¿No has visto a Saga?

-No. Y estoy preocupado. Dohko debió guardarse aquello para sí.

-Bah, la culpa es de Saga por irse sabe Hermes adónde.

-No pudo su orgullo.

-Pues por culpa suya es que estamos en éste agujero, se quejó el italiano.

-¿Cómo?,-se sorprendió el galo.-Explícate mejor.

-Pues que ojalá no me hubiera buscado. Resulta que la señorita estaba un día hablando con Ares. De áquella vez... ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí. ¿Qué tiene Saga que ver con eso?

-Pues que iba a hablar con la señorita. Y como les ha agarrado tanta inquina a los dioses...algo dijo que provocó al hijo de Hera. Y algo hizo para que Athena se enojara. Agrégale a eso el hecho de que algunos, para bien o para mal, le hemos seguido mucho la corriente.

-¿Y qué le dijo exactamente a Ares?  
-Se lo calló, probablemente por orgullo. Pero sea lo que fuere no fue nada bueno. O no se habría metido en quién sabe qué agujero, probablemente por vergüenza a lo que le digamos  
El santo de Acuario parpadeó.

-¿Por eso Shion estaba tan estresado? ¿Temía consecuencias por ésa acción?, preguntó.

-Supongo que sí. Por eso mandó a traer aquellas urnas, aunque no tuvieran nada que ver con el Santuario. Era parte del trato. Y sospecho que cuando Iris bajó a hablar con él casi que lo presentía.

-¿Todo por la bocaza de Saga?

-Sí.

-¿Hasta cuándo aprenderá?

-Pues espero que ya haya aprendido. Porque éste es, quizás el lío más grande en el que nos hemos metido. Ya Mu tiene encima a un dios, y no me extrañaría que alguno más sufriera la misma situación.

-Compadezco al que le haya tocado Zeus. Entonces, ¿es cierto lo de Mu?, se sorprendió.

-Sí. ¿Has de creer que se pone de moralista? Sí sigue así, acabará asaeteado por despecho. Y sí, al que le toque Zeus mejor que afloje, terminó con una carcajada, mientras acababa de desayunar

-Gracias a Athena que no soy yo.

-Tienes suerte...Ganimedes.

-Ya cállate, Death, zanjó.-Y cuida esa lengua tuya.

"Y tanto", pensó el santo de Cáncer, "sí no cuido mi lengua seré yo el asaeteado"

Salió y empezó a subir, silbando. Al rato empezó a oír ruido de cascos.

-Ya empezamos, murmuró por lo bajo, recordando a Mu y su situación.-Como se nota que son gemelos.

Una veloz sombra le pasó a la par.

-Sí mi cabello no fuera así, ya lo tendría gris del estrés, dijo, mientras la sombra iba pasando alrededor suyo.-Al menos Febo fue considerado y se dejó ver.

De repente, sintió un topetazo que lo desplazó varios metros por delante. Se mordió la lengua para contener un montón de furibundas réplicas, que pugnaban por abandonar sus labios.

"Qué mujer más desesperante" pensó, mientras la cierva reducía la velocidad y se dejaba ver. Se trataba de un animal de tamaño considerable, blanco y con cascos áureos. Empezó a caminar de manera coqueta delante del muchacho. De repente, echó a correr, llegando al lugar de la cita. Se devolvió le dio un último topetazo, como retándolo a entrar. Pero no cayó en la trampa.

"Como entre y la vea desnuda, me mata"

Se esperó un tiempo prudencial y empujó la puerta. El diván estaba ocupado ésta vez por una joven con un cuerpo tonificado por el ejercicio, alta y esbelta. De su cabeza surgían hermosos cabellos rojizos, recogidos en un apretado rodete detrás de la nuca. Cubría aquel joven cuerpo con un quitón azul medianoche, que le rozaba los níveos tobillos. La expresión de sus ojos azules era indescifrable y cierto rictus burlón le deformaba los labios

-Aquí estás. Eres lento, lo saludó Febe.-Hace rato que te esperaba.

"No contestes, no contestes"

-¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre?

-No lo dije, señorita.

-Cierto. Dímelo, demandó.

El santo de Cáncer suspiró. "Es como una niña pequeña. Apolo la tiene malcriada de tanto cuidarla"

-Death Mask de Cáncer, señorita Ártemis.

-Pero eso no es un nombre. Yo exigí saber tu nombre.

-Nadie conoce mi nombre, mi señora.

-¡Pues yo quiero saberlo! ¡Ven y dímelo!, exigió.

"Qué remedio"

Se acercó a la diosa y le susurró la palabra al oído.

-Bueno, ya. Aléjate de mí, mortal impío.

El santo retrocedió hasta la posición inicial, lamentando no poder decirle sus verdades a la diosa de la caza.

-He escuchado que tienes rostros en las paredes de tu templo. Pero cuando yo fui al Santuario no vi nada de eso, ¿es verdad o es sólo un rumor?

-Era verdad. Pero a vuestro tío no le hizo gracia y me mandó quitarlas. Se sintió insultado, ¿sabe?

"Después me dio unos buenos azotes", recordó.

\- No, claro. Fue un acto de hybris. Alteraba el orden natural de las cosas. ¿Te creías la gran cosa sólo por poder manejar las almas a tu antojo?

-La verdad, sí.

La diosa parpadeó.

-¿O sea, lo admites? ¿No te da vergüenza?, preguntó incrédula. "Esto será interesante", pensó.

-¿Por qué lo voy a ocultar? Sí lo negara, Hades me haría trizas. Es obvio que no siento vergüenza, de lo contrario no lo habría hecho, en primer lugar.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? ¿Qué te impulsaba a hacer tal cosa?, inquirió la hija de Leto.

-Yo creo en la supervivencia del más apto. El más fuerte o poderoso es el que prevalece. Aquellos rostros eran como mis trofeos, los que representaban mi poder. Un poder que sólo yo sabía como utilizar. Lo hice porque podía.

-Entonces, ¿según tú, la ley natural aplica para todo? ¿Incluso para los asuntos humanos? ¿No hay separación entre ambas?

-Las leyes de la naturaleza son certeras. Y lo envuelven todo, todo está sujeto a ellas, y todo es relativo en éste mundo. No hay nada certero o absoluto.

-¿Entonces te parecía bien jugar a ser un dios? ¿A decidir quién debía o no debía morir?  
-Yo obedecía las órdenes de mi superior. Como vos, ¿verdad? Os complacéis en asaetear a los demás, aunque no lo deberíais de hacer.

-Pero yo soy una diosa. Puedo matar a quién me parezca.

-A mí se me enseñó que las vidas de los débiles no valían la pena, porque ni siquiera podían sobrevivir. Sé me enseñó a ser un dios, con el poder de decidir sobre la vida de los demás...y así como el cazador guarda la piel del animal inocente al que mató, así actuábamos nosotros, por beneficio propio y por justicia...porque el poder es justicia. Y estábamos equivocados.

-¿Estabais equivocados...?

-Saga, ni con todo su poder fue capaz de derrotar a la diosa Athena. Y nosotros, los doce dorados, los más poderosos de la orden, fuimos derrotados por simples santos de bronce, los más débiles entre los ochenta y ocho. El poder no siempre es fuente de justicia. Aún así, todo es relativo.

-¿Por qué un mortal osó levantar su mano contra una diosa? ¿Acaso no os enseñan a respetar a los inmortales?

-La ambición de Saga era, con ayuda del escudo de Athena y de Niké, controlar el Santuario, y luego a Zeus, a Poseidón y a Hades. Pero la diosa hubiera sido un obstáculo importante frente a esas ambiciones. Así que trató de quitarla de en medio. Nosotros tres éramos jóvenes e impresionables. No descarto que nos dejáramos seducir. Aquello fue como un canto de sirena.

-Pero falló. Uno de sus santos la salvó. Otro santo de oro.

-Sí, Aiolos. Pero mandó a Shura tras ellos. El muy imbécil malhirió a Aiolos, pero no remató a la diosa, ni se aseguró de que ésta también muriera. Por tanto, Sagitario se las arregló para dejarla con un turista japonés, que por cosas del Destino, se hallaba cerca del Santuario, antes de fallecer.

-Y por eso Palas se crió como una niña mimada, se encogió de hombros,-no hay diferencias. Siempre lo ha sido, hizo un mohín despectivo con la boca.

El santo de Cáncer rodó los ojos.

"Me parece que la niña mimada es otra", pensó con sarcasmo.

-¿Sabes, Death Mask? A Aiolos se lo quiere bien aquí en el Olimpo. Mi padre le tiene especial afecto.

El joven creyó captar una leve indirecta en la alusión a Zeus y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Aunque también haya ayudado a derribar el Muro de los Lamentos?

La diosa de la Luna hizo un ademán despectivo.

-Bah. A la única que le dolió lo de ése Muro fue a aquella de los níveos brazos. Hades lamentó su destrucción, pero lo reconstruyó de nuevo. Y sí a los emperadores del Inframundo no les importa, ¿qué nos va a importar al resto? Además, no es la primera vez que los seres humanos destruyen construcciones o paisajes naturales hechas por los dioses o dedicadas a éstos: templos, estatuas, bosques. Ése Muro fue sólo una víctima más.

-Pero...se nos dijo que por eso se nos requirió aquí, argumentó el canceriano. "Aquí hay gato encerrado", pensó.

La diosa soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo?, ¿no se han dado cuenta todavía?, expresó.-Apolo, Hera y Ares ya deben de habérselos dicho. ¿Pensáis mantener a los demás en la ignorancia?

-¿Ignorancia de qué?

-¿De veras no lo saben?, qué divertido, dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Saber qué?, insistió él, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Figúratelo tú. Supongo que Glaucopis ya fue a verlos y confortarlos por éste trago amargo. Ergo que están en su residencia.

-Pues no, no ha aparecido. Supongo que está enojada con nosotros.

-¿No se han preguntado por qué?

-Pues claro, pero...la culpa fue de Saga. Y de algunos de nosotros por hablar de más...

-¿Y quién crees que tuvo la mente tan privilegiada como para planear todo esto?, la diosa se sentía feliz, jugando a las adivinanzas con aquel mortal.

-Pues sólo pudo haber sido...oh..., musitó al caer en la cuenta.

-Dime, cangrejito...

Él se ofuscó al oír aquella palabra. ¿CÓMO?

-Señorita, ¿podría pedirle que no usara diminutivos conmigo? Por favor, dijo, tratando de no sonar maleducado

La diosa dio una patada en el suelo.

-No lo haré, dijo con tono altivo.-Porque no quiero. Pequeñín...recalcó.

Death Mask se puso rojo de rabia.

-¿Ahora me vas a contestar una insolencia? Yo no lo haría, dijo con voz de niña consentida.

Él sentía el nudo de todas las irreverencias que hubiera querido vocalizar en la garganta. Pero el miedo que le tenía a Apolo podía más, sabiendo lo cruel que podía ser el gemelo de aquella doncella caprichosa.

-Se lo pido como un favor. Sé que también puede ser considerada, vocalizó con esfuerzo.

La diosa ladeó la cabeza con expresión aburrida.

-Athena me estafó, comentó.-Creí que eras un irreverente al que todo le valía.

-Lo soy.

-¿Entonces por qué...?, se calló al caer en la cuenta.- ¡Apolo! ¡Mi hermano llegó a advertirte, cierto!, su rostro se puso pálido de rabia.

-Yo no me quejaría, susurró por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿También vos le fuisteis a dar la lata a Mu, no es cierto?

-Él es mi hermano menor, ¡no debería estarme cuidando!, chilló, furiosa.

-Pero vos sois la chica. Un poco machista, pero...

"Y vos también lo cuidáis a él, y sin embargo, no veo a Febo haciendo berrinche", pensó el cuarto guardián.

-¡Le enseñaré a dejarme en paz! ¡Ya sé!, dijo, mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión sádica,-Me desquitaré con el tierno corderillo que lo tiene suspirando como un efebo de doce años. Una lástima...Athena se quedará sin su guardián de Aries...

Death Mask se puso pálido.

De repente, el mismo cisne que había visto en la mañana apareció de la nada. Se posó en el suelo y adoptó forma humana. El dios se quedó mirando a su hermana con reprobación.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Ahora me espías?!

-No seas tan infantil, hermana. Odias a Daphne y a Cassandra, ¿y ahora pretendes ser tú la que me eche todo a perder?, vocalizó con severidad.

-¡Deja de vigilarme!, lloró ella.

-Estás enojada porque arruiné tu oportunidad de ver a alguien asaeteado, Ártemis. No creas que me interesaba lo que pasara sí se te decía una insolencia, que de seguro las mereces. Me preocupaba más la reacción de Athena sí algo le pasaba a alguno de sus santos. La virgen que lleva la égida no está precisamente de buen humor, y sabes lo que ocurre cuando eso sucede. ¿Quisiste empeorarlo?

-¡Cállate, Apolo!, chilló ella, furibunda.

-¡No tengo la culpa de que seas tan predecible, querida hermana!

-¡Qué te calles! ¡Tú lo que quieres es fo****, nada más! ¡Te fastidiaría si lo arruinara!

La bofetada fue tan fuerte que resonó en la estancia. Ártemis se tambaleó

Mientras los dos dioses se gritaban, el santo de Cáncer se había deslizado subrepticiamente fuera de la habitación. Ocupados como estaban, ninguno de los hijos de Leto le prestó atención.

Una vez afuera, suspiró.

-No sé sí agradecerle a Apolo por salvarme el trasero, aunque lo haya hecho pensando en sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué Cáncer y Ártemis?
> 
> Fácil. La Luna es la regente del signo Cáncer. Además, tanto la diosa como DM son bastante sádicos y gustan de matar porque sí. Ártemis gusta de tirar flechas a los animales y a algunas mujeres, las que mueren de parto o repentinamente…Ése es su único placer :/ Aunque acá le metí un poco de madurez a Mascarita, haciendo que al menos admitiera que se equivocó al seguir a Saga.
> 
> Acteón es un joven cazador que la vio desnuda accidentalmente. En venganza, ella lo convirtió en un ciervo para que sus propios perros se lo comieran. Se dice que contemplar la agonía de Leto al parir a Apolo fue lo que la hizo aborrecer el matrimonio y el sexo y pedirle a Zeus mantener su castidad. Y la muy desgraciada se lo toma tan en serio que no deja ni que la vean desnuda XDDD
> 
> Los ciervos le estaban especialmente consagrados a Ártemis. Ella los cazaba y corría igual o más rápido que ellos. La cierva de Cerinea, más veloz incluso que la diosa, fue el tercer trabajo de Heracles y le estaba consagrada a Febe. El héroe tardó un año en atraparla.
> 
> Febe (Φοίβη, Phoebe) era una de los doce titanes. Yació con su hermano Ceo y le dio como hijas a Leto y a Asteria. La primera se convertiría en la madre de Ártemis y Apolo. La palabra significa "brillo" y como la forma femenina de Febo (Φοίβος, Phoíbos) que significa "brillante" es un epíteto de la diosa de la caza en su calidad de hermana del dios del Sol.
> 
> ¡Wiiii, pelea de hermanos! :v ¿Se han dado cuenta de las tretas de Apolo? De seguro pensó: "Conozco a mi hermana, de seguro va a buscar alguna excusa para matar a alguien. Si la provocan, va a tener un motivo para asaetear a ése alguien. Y como ella es mi hermana, si yo no lo evito, nadie lo hará. Y si algo le pasa a alguno de sus compañeros por culpa de Ártemis habiendo podido evitado yo, Mu se enoja conmigo. Y si Mu se enoja conmigo, no ceno" XDD
> 
> Glaucopis, (gr. γλαυκῶπις) "la de los ojos brillantes" Epíteto de Athena
> 
> Se estarán preguntando: ¿Qué onda con el cisne, el cisne no era Zeus? Pues el mito cuenta que cuando Apolo nació en Delos, siete cisnes le dieron siete vueltas a la isla, porque nació en el séptimo mes. Posteriormente, varias de estas aves tiran del carro que le regaló Zeus al dios, en ocasión de su nacimiento.
> 
> Convertido en cisne, yació con Corónide y concibió a Asclepio. Como dios de la belleza se le consagra éste animal, aspecto que comparte con Afrodita ;)
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	6. Δίαβασα: Εστία

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya volví. Es el turno de la gata dorada :3
> 
> ¡Lean y disfruten!

Death Mask empujó la puerta con brusquedad, sobresaltando a Mu. El santo de Virgo, inmerso en su meditación ni siquiera pestañeó.

-¿Death? ¿Ya volviste? ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Dile a tu amante que muchas gracias por salvarme el trasero!, replicó el santo de Cáncer, de mal humor.-No cabe duda que la fama de calculador de Apolo lo precede. Ha matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Cómo?

-Resulta que el numerito que me hizo fue sólo para evitar que me asaetearan. Así, Athena no se enoja y tú le das el trasero. Astuto, ¿no?

-¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con eso?

-Mu, por el amor de Athena, no te hagas el inocente. Te vi la cara en la mañana. Te gusta. Sólo te haces del rogar. Anda y dale el trasero de una vez. Que es Apolo y no Zeus...

-Death...

-Blah, blah, blah. Anda, ¿qué te cuesta?, terminó, mientras cerraba la puerta.

El santo de Aries suspiró mientras metía la mano bajo la almohada y sacaba las cuatro plumas de cisne. Una por cada día desde que el hijo de Leto le había robado aquel beso. La verdad es que había buscado mil excusas para evitarlo, pero el dios se las había arreglado para estar presente de cualquier manera, minando su resistencia. Aquella mañana se había transformado en un cisne, incluso se había refugiado en su regazo.

-Odio admitirlo, pero creo que se me acabaron las excusas...

Bajó despacio los escalones, y pasó de puntillas por el comedor, donde sus compañeros estaban ocupados, armando fiesta. El santo de Cáncer les contaba con voz estridente como la había pasado. Escudriñó el lugar con ansiedad. Todos estaban ahí, excepto Shaka, que estaba arriba meditando.

Tan absorto estaba en salir sin ser visto que no se percató de que otra persona más seguía sus movimientos con atención. Una vez que salió, la mensajera fue a darle noticias a su señora.

Athena suspiró.

-Lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarlos. Le hice prometer a Apolo que no intervendría sí era Mu el que tomaba la iniciativa. Y supongo que se lo debo, por contener a Ártemis, de la que estaba segura que intentaría algo así.

-Entiendo, mi señora. ¿Entonces los va a dejar?

-¿Me queda otra? Déjalos. Que no le haya obligado a estar con él o lo haya forzado sólo revela que se dejó herir por Eros una vez más. Sí Mu juega bien sus cartas, esto no terminará mal para ninguno de los dos. Creo que es mejor así. Sí todo va bien pronto tendré a mi hermano aquí, restregándomelo en la cara.

-Pero sí el joven se encariña demasiado podría salir lastimado...Sobre todo conociendo los caprichos de vuestro hermano.

-Mis santos no son hombres comunes, Iris. Confío plenamente en que tendrá en cuenta eso.

-Entiendo. Me retiro entonces.

-Llámame a ése chiquillo imprudente. Le gusta cebarse demasiado con Apolo. Merece que su madre le llame la atención. O sí no, terminará siendo juguete de Ártemis.

-Está bien, señorita.

Mientras tanto, el santo de Aries había salido a los jardines y se había sentado, como solía, en la parte más frondosa de éstos. Al rato de estar sentado, su oído percibió los dulces acordes de la lira. Sonrió con placidez.

-Estáis volviéndoos predecible, señor, comentó.

El sonido cesó sólo para ser reemplazado por la voz del más bello entre los inmortales.

-¿Y eso te molesta?  
-No, admitió.-Me siento halagado.

El dios se dejó ver y caminó tranquilamente hacia el muchacho. Como siempre, su presencia iluminaba los lugares por donde pasaba.

El tibetano tuvo que admitir que le halagaba profundamente que aquel magnífico ser se fijara en él y le prodigara tantas atenciones. Levantó la mirada con resolución y la clavó en los orbes celestes del dios. Éste sintió curiosidad. Nunca lo había mirado de frente con ésa expresión. Aquellas esmeraldas solían esquivar su mirada como sí quemara. Avanzó más y cuando estaba a punto de atrapar ésos labios en un beso, sintió la mano de Mu en el hombro.

-Primero tenemos que hablar, dijo, con una voz igual de resuelta que su mirada.

Febo sintió una oleada de feroz alegría, ardiente como el mismo Sol. ¿Significaba aquello que aquel hermoso joven había cedido a sus requerimientos? Sintió el deseo de besarlo, pero prefirió ser juicioso y oír primero lo que tenía que decirle.

-Dime, Mu. Soy todo oídos.

-He de decir que no me esperaba esto. Creí que no era correcto, creí que Afrodita me influenciaba aquel día. Pero, habéis sido paciente y no me habéis obligado a hacer vuestra voluntad, que, de haberlo querido, lo habríais hecho de una vez. Eso me ha puesto a pensar las cosas. Y bueno, está esto, dijo, mostrando las plumas de cisne.-Hasta me habéis hecho regalos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Mu. Te quiero y quiero que seamos amantes. Hace mucho que no me veía sorprendido por éste cálido sentimiento, que los humanos llamáis amor. Puro y cálido.

-¿Entonces...no sólo queréis fo...?, expresó, sintiendo alivio- ¿Estáis enamorado? Pero...yo creí...

-¿Creíste que los dioses no éramos capaces de amar?

-Bueno...no exactamente...pero...es que...viendo los antecedentes...

-Si con "antecedentes" te refieres a las conquistas de mi padre, podría darte la razón. Pero ni siquiera en ése caso.

-¿Acaso vuestro padre ama a Hera?, se sorprendió Mu.- ¿Pero entonces...porqué...?

Apolo echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-Mi querido Mu...sí no la amara, ya se la habría quitado de encima. Pero en vez de eso, ella sigue siendo su esposa y su reina. Es el mismo caso de mi tío, aunque busque placer en otras siempre regresa a los brazos de su esposa. Por eso Anfitrite le tolera los deslices. Aunque a la pobre Escila no le fue del todo bien, debo de decir.

-Entonces... ¿vosotros separáis el amor del placer?

El dios entrecerró los ojos, divertido.

-Los humanos siempre han sido muy complicados con eso. No sé por qué esperáis que amor y placer vayan juntos cuando no siempre es así. Y sí no les funciona nos culpan a los dioses, se recostó juguetonamente en la banca, con lo que su torso quedó sobre el regazo del ariano.

-La sociedad no nos deja, ¿sabe? Dice que tenemos que ser fieles a nuestra pareja. Y eso implica la monogamia.

El dios volvió a reírse.

-Hay muchas formas de ser fiel. Pero también, vosotros estáis sujetos a la moral. Nosotros no.

-Por eso os pregunto.

-Yo busco a alguien que me ame, no sólo que me de placer. Sí sólo buscara placer ya te habrías dado cuenta, dijo, tomándole la mano y dándole un beso.

-Podría ceder a vuestros requerimientos. Pero con una condición.

-Dime, contestó, sintiendo que casi cogía el cielo con las manos y que el corazón le bombeaba a mil por hora, producto de la ansiedad. Estaba tan cerca...

Mu se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba el dios y sonrió. Adoraba provocar ésas cosas en él. Lo hacían sentir casi poderoso

-Júreme que sí alguna vez se aburre o cansa de mí, me lo dirá. Solo así cederé.

-¿Tan sólo eso quieres?

-Prefiero que me digáis de frente que ya no os atraigo que quedarme esperando porque simplemente os fuisteis.

-Está bien, Mu. Te lo concedo.

El muchacho arqueó las cejas.

El hijo de Leto soltó una suave risa.

-Está bien, está bien. Juro por el Estigia que sí me canso o aburro de ti, te lo haré saber.

El santo de Aries esbozó una gran sonrisa y trató de besarlo. Ésta vez fue el dios el que se lo impidió.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también tengo una condición.

El muchacho hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Quiero que dejes de tratarme de "vos" Tampoco te permito que me trates de usted. Me fastidia que mis amantes me traten así. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, señor. Entendí. Nada de vos, ni de usted.

Una gran sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en el rostro del dios. Su rostro pareció iluminarse con el fulgor del Sol, mientras se sentaba sobre el muchacho, le tomaba el rostro con las manos con ternura férrea y lo besaba con ardor.

Mu jadeó. La fuerza de aquel beso era avasalladora, y le despertaba cada nervio del cuerpo con un calor ardiente como el astro rey. Sí había pensado que el beso pasado había sido apasionado, éste lo era más. Sintió ternura dentro de aquel ardor, caliente, demandante. Empezó a sentir un hormigueo placentero en los labios que se empezó a extender por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los brazos en torno a la espalda de la deidad, con ansias.

Por su parte, el hijo de Zeus sintió aquel beso como la catarsis de toda el ansia que había experimentado aquellos días. Enredó los dedos en las hebras doradas que el joven carnero tenía por cabello y tiró de ellas inconscientemente. Sintió su propio corazón bombeando con rapidez, casi hasta resultar doloroso. El temblor del joven debajo suyo le resultaba vigorizante. Casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besar a alguien así.

Demasiado pronto, el muchacho rompió el beso por falta de aire. Sentía el cuerpo extrañamente relajado, hasta un punto que lo único que podía hacer era jalar aire desesperadamente. Se estremeció, al sentir la boca del dios en el cuello y se dejó hacer.

Por fin, el pelirrojo le dio tregua a su joven amante. Lo acarició mientras lo miraba con ternura, y lo besaba de nuevo, está vez en la frente.

-Hasta la próxima, cariño, murmuró con suavidad, mientras desaparecía, dejando una pluma de cisne en su lugar.

El ariano se incorporó jadeando todavía, con el corazón a mil por hora. Se incorporó, arreglándose la túnica al menos. El calor que sentía en el rostro le avisaba que era mejor subir a ducharse antes de que alguno de sus compañeros más burlistas se diera cuenta y empezaran las mofas y los chistes. Se fue para adentro y estuvo todo el día pensando en eso.

_Al día siguiente..._

Aiolia se despertó muy temprano. Se quitó las mantas de una patada, dejando que el frío lo terminara de despertar, mientras se estiraba como un felino. Estuvo unos segundos más así y se levantó. Los ronquidos de Aldebarán le taladraban los oídos ahora que estaba consciente.

-Toro escandaloso, comentó, lamentando no poder tirarle una almohada a su compañero. Se encaminó hasta la ducha, resbalando en la ropa regada por el piso hasta casi dar de cabeza. Empujó la ropa con el pie debajo de la cama, para evitar más resbalones.

Se metió en la ducha y empezó la labor diaria de acicalamiento silbando una tonadilla griega de manera desafinada. Le fascinaba como el agua de aquel lugar siempre se mantenía en la temperatura correcta y, por lo que decía Aldebarán, eso cambiaba de acuerdo a las preferencias de cada quién.

-Camus debe estar feliz, dándose duchazos bajo cero.

Bajó a la planta baja y se le hizo la boca agua cuando vio el montón de frutas. Aunque su cuerpo estaba padeciendo por la falta de proteína animal, el inusual sabor de éstas allá arriba lo compensaba todo.

-Disculpa, ¿de dónde salen tantas frutas? Todos los días hay muchísimas, le preguntó a la ninfa que le servía.

-El señor Hades nos cedió la Cornucopia por un tiempo. Las frutas y el vino salen de ahí, contestó.-Nunca habíamos tenido tantas personas aquí.

-Ya veo. Entonces no es de extrañarse que sean más deliciosas de lo usual. La más deliciosa de las frutas allá abajo sabe a tierra en comparación, comentó. Al apartar la silla resbaló de nuevo y fue a dar al suelo en medio de un estruendo metálico.

-Genial, murmuró, mientras se levantaba.-Ya empezamos.

-Tome, señor, le tendieron un paño.

-Gracias, contestó, mientras se limpiaba el cloth. Dejó el paño en la mesa.

Una vez listo, salió del palacio y subió hacia el punto de encuentro. Por el camino se encontró con que el camino estaba tenuemente iluminado por algunas antorchas cuyo fuego vibraba con una fuerza y un misterio sorprendentes Sin resultar avasalladores.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

-Adelante, se oyó una voz suave y femenina.

Empujó la puerta con cuidado y entró. En el centro de la habitación estaba el consabido diván. Ésta vez era ocupado por una mujer rodeada de una aura de sabiduría pese a su aspecto joven. En la mano llevaba un cetro y envolvía su cuerpo con un discreto peplo dorado adornado por algunas joyas de bronce. Los cabellos rubios estaban recogidos en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza

La diosa sonrió maternalmente.

-¿Tú eres Aiolia?

-Sí, señora. Yo soy Aiolia de Leo, dijo respetuosamente.

Se oyó un rugido grave a la izquierda. El santo de Leo volvió a ver y cayó sentado de la impresión.

Un hermoso y poderoso león avanzó majestuosamente hasta su ama. La diosa acarició aquella noble testa con cariño. Parecía como si las llamas del fuego cobraran vida en la melena del felino.

-Le pedí a Athena que me dejara traerlo. Creí que te gustaría verlo.

-¿No...No hace nada?, verdad, preguntó con un temor reverente.

La hija mayor de Cronos sonrió alentadoramente.

-No, no te hará daño. Adelante.

El griego alargó la mano con reverencia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la hundió en la melena del animal. Éste se le acercó casi confiadamente ronroneando.

-Me dijo mi sobrina que eres el único de su orden dorada con pareja estable. ¿No has pensado en formar una familia?, abrió el interrogatorio.

El rostro del leonino se ruborizó al recordar al santo femenino de Águila.

-Ella no lo cree necesario por ahora. Le parece que estamos bien así. La verdad, creo que no necesitamos de estar casados para ser felices.

-Háblame de ella, se interesó Hestia.

El santo dorado accedió de buena gana. La actitud maternal de la diosa le resultaba tranquilizante. Además, el ambiente estaba agradablemente caldeado por la presencia de la misma. Así le fue fácil evocar la figura de Marin. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba hablando por los codos acerca de su amada.

La diosa apoyó la cabeza en una mano mientras oía el parloteo del santo dorado. Le gustaba lo que veía. Era un joven vivaz, de eso podía estar segura. Se veía lleno de fuerza y vitalidad, como el fuego en su máximo apogeo. También le parecía notable que hasta el mínimo defecto de la mujer amada era descrito con cariño. Incluso los que más le desagradaban.

-Creí que los santos femeninos se debían ocultar el rostro. ¿Acaso le viste el rostro a tu Marin?

-Oh, no, se apresuró a explicar.-Eso ya no es así. La señorita Athena flexibilizó la regla. Ahora ellas pueden vivir mezcladas con los varones y ya no pasa nada sí se les cae la máscara frente a un hombre o sí no la usan. Pueden elegir libremente a quién amar.

-¿Entonces te le declaraste?

-Oh no. Ella fue, dijo, súbitamente tímido.

-¿Entonces no van a casarse?

-No lo necesitamos. Somos felices así como estamos. Además, creo que eso no está permitido. Ya somos una familia.

-Eres un pequeño travieso, Aiolia.

-Seeh, eso creo. Pero sería bueno que me dierais una mano con la cocina. Cocino fatal.

La tía de Athena soltó una deliciosa carcajada. El león se aburrió de que no le pusieran atención se le tiró encima al santo dorado mientras lo lameteaba.

-¡Ay! ¡Aghhh! ¡No! ¡La boca no, en la boca no!, se revolvió.- ¡Aaaah! ¡Puaj! Eres un gato malo.

-Ven acá, Caesar, lo llamó la diosa, mientras Aiolia se incorporaba.

El animal dejó tranquilo al quinto guardián y se sentó dócilmente a los pies del diván.

-Mi predecesor también se llamaba César, le comentó a la diosa, limpiándose la boca- y tenía un león gigantesco que lo ayudaba a cuidar el templo.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, Káiser de Leo. Era alemán, creo. No estoy muy seguro.

-Aiolia, ¿Sabes que todo esto fue plan de alguien, verdad? A nadie aquí le importa el Muro de los Lamentos. Ni siquiera al propio Hades. Bueno, interrumpió, recordando a su hermana menor,- a casi nadie.

El santo de Leo se puso serio.

-Lo suponía. ¿Fue plan de la señorita Athena, verdad? Por la conducta desastrosa de algunos.

-Así es. La ojilúcida Parthenos está muy molesta y dolida con ustedes, por vuestra conducta. Así que planeó una estrategia para daros una lección. No por gusto, ella os quiere mucho y fue duro dejaros en manos de dioses como Ares o Hera. Pero también sabe que sólo aprendéis a cuerazo limpio.

El joven tragó saliva. Algunos de sus compañeros tendrían que ir aprendiendo a morderse la lengua. Él incluido.

-Lo lamento. No fue nuestra intención ofenderla. Es sólo que...por culpa de Hades, Poseidón y Perséfone...hemos pasado tan malos ratos que es inevitable que lleguemos a pensar que todos los dioses menos ella, no son merecedores de respeto. Aunque no sea cierto.

-Lo sé, santo de Leo. Aquí nadie está enojado con vosotros. Sólo estamos haciéndole un favor a Palas.  
-¿El favor incluía hacernos daño?  
-¿Lo dices por Saga de Géminis, verdad? Ése joven ofendió gravemente el orgullo del Androfontes. Además, desautorizó a la propia Palas...Esa deuda tenía que pagársela a Ares de alguna manera.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Estamos metidos en esto por culpa de Saga?, se sorprendió Aiolia. Su impulsivo carácter lo impulsó a ir inmediatamente a golpear a su compañero. Sintió la ira explotar como si fuera un volcán.

La diosa percibió la fogosa ira que pugnaba por salir y sonrió.

-¿Dónde estuvo?, vocalizó entre dientes.- ¡No se apareció en todo un día! Apolo vino para curarlo y como no estaba...  
-Como no estaba, se entretuvo bastante con el santo de Aries, ¿no es así?  
-La culpa no es de Ares, ¿o sí? Porque Saga...  
-Aunque Athena le dijo a Ares que no llamara a Loxias, sabes cómo es mi querido sobrino. Como se sentía "benévolo" decidió que era demasiado con el sufrimiento psicológico. Pero como ése joven no estaba...

-¿Nadie sabe dónde estuvo?

-Probablemente lo sepan Hermes o Iris. Y sí Iris lo sabe, es seguro que lo sabe la hija de Zeus, la virgen Tritogenia.  
-¿Ella está aquí arriba?  
-Así es. Iris le ha comunicado cuanto ha pasado, Aiolia de Leo. Y uno de ustedes tendrá que rendirle cuentas.  
-¿Uno de nosotros...? Shaka de Virgo, cayó en la cuenta.-Es el único que no le reclamará nada.

-Ahora que lo sabes, puedes retirarte, querido. Ha sido un placer.

-Sí, señora. Con su permiso, dijo, adelantándose y besándole la mano. Luego se agachó y le hizo cariños al león.  
-Pórtate bien, Caesar, ¿sí? Sé un buen gatito.

El animal bostezó, enseñando sus grandes colmillos y le lamió la mano.

El santo hizo una última reverencia y se marchó.

-Ahora a hablar con el demente de Saga, dijo, frotándose los nudillos.-Mejor se tirara por un barranco.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notas:**

 

¿Mucho fuego en éste capítulo, verdad? Apolo, el dios del Sol, Hestia la diosa del fuego del hogar y Aries y Leo, signos de Fuego :3

Quién me viera escribiendo romance :v Dale con Apolo XDDD Se salió con la suya.

¿Por qué Leo y Hestia?

Cuando estaba emparejando los signos con los dioses, hubo unos que se quedaron sin pareja, porque no encontraba nada en común. Por eso no usé a Dionisos, ni a Deméter. Aunque Hefestos tenía bastante en común con Mu, el ilustre Cojo no me hace gracia, se los digo (pobre)

Como Leo me quedó colgando, pues de repente se me ocurrió Hestia por esta cuestión del fuego.

Ella es la hija mayor de Cronos y Rea. Cuando digo "hijos" me refiero a todos. Hades es el primogénito varón, pero no el primogénito de todos.

Después de la Titanomaquia, ésta diosa fue pretendida por su hermano Poseidón y por su sobrino Apolo. Como ambos dioses se fueran a pelear por ella, juró por la cabeza de Zeus que se quedaría virgen, evitando la que hubiera sido la primera disputa entre dioses. En recompensa, el Tonante le concedió la primera víctima de todos los sacrificios (incluso antes que a él) y los lugares más prominentes en las casas. También eran para ella las primeras libaciones en los banquetes. Como diosa de laarquitectura, la cocina, el hogar o, más apropiadamente, del fuego que da calor y vida a los hogares se le rendía culto en todos los rincones de Grecia, prácticamente a diario lo que la hace, junto con su hermano Hades, uno de los dioses a los que todos debían rendir culto pese a (irónicamente) su poca presencia en los mitos. El culto a Hestia es responsabilidad de la esposa.

Es una diosa de carácter pacífico y no salía mucho de su palacio, en la parte alta del Olimpo, por lo que Hermes, su sobrino favorito, era quién le contaba lo que pasaba en éste y los devenires entre dioses y mortales. Cuando Dionisos fue ascendido a la categoría de dios, ella le cedió su lugar entre los olímpicos. Ella es una de los seis olímpicos primordiales, los hijos de Cronos y Rea

¿Qué les pareció el león? XDDDD Gatito travieso XDDDDD

"Caesar" es el sobrenombre de la familia romana Julia, que como título de dignidad llevaron juntamente con el de Augusto los emperadores romanos, y el cual fue también distintivo especial de la persona designada para suceder en el Imperio. El nombre completo de Julio César fue Caius Iulius Caesar (Cayo Julio César). El primer emperador romano, el hijo adoptivo de César, Octaviano, se cambió el nombre al ascender al mandato de Roma siendo llamado Cayo Julio César Augusto (Caius Iulius Caesar Augustus) Como dato curioso, él nunca se proclamó emperador en realidad. Se le llamó así después de su muerte.

En la actualidad, "césar" es una palabra que se usa como sinónimo de "jefe, rey, emperador o líder" "Caesar" en alemán es "Káiser", incluso tienen mucha similitud fonética. Por eso llamé así al león de Hestia, para que Aiolia mencionara a Káiser XDDD El hdp debe de ser alemán si nos guiamos por el nombre (Éste Kuru troll que no saca sus fichas ¬¬)

La palabra "amante" viene del latín "amantis" que significa "el que ama" o "el que produce amor" El significado primario de la palabra no tiene nada que ver con connotaciones sexuales, incluso la mayoría de las definiciones recogidas por la RAE están libres de ella. La única connotación sexual es la que se le da al "otro" en una relación de infidelidad. Aquí lo que quiere decir Apolo es que quiere que Mu sea su pareja. (O novio, compañero, media naranja, o como quieran llamarlo)

Los antiguos en muchas culturas no se complicaban y separaban el amor (o el deber) del placer y era común que un hombre tuviera concubinas, buscara la compañía de las hetairas o de algún jovencito sin que eso significara que no amaba a su esposa o que no hallaba placer con ella. Éste es el caso de Zeus, el cual a pesar de todo quería a su hermana y la salvó varias veces de ser violentada. Aunque eso no quita que perdiera la paciencia por los "berrinches" de Hera un par de veces xDDD

El niño Eros... Aquí me tomo una pequeña licencia de cómo manejo la mitología en mis escritos.

Yo me baso en la Teogonía de Hesíodo para la genealogía de los dioses, por eso Afrodita es hija de Urano y no de Zeus. El Eros primordial, la fuerza unificadora de las cosas y dadora de la vida se personificó en ella cuando nació. Por eso Eros no aparece en mis historias, porque Afrodita ya lo encarna. La Afrodita de la época helenística es la que tiene a Eros con Ares.

La que manejo yo (como la mayoría de los dioses) es la Afrodita hesiódica. También uso referencias de Homero. Ambos, Homero y Hesíodo, son del siglo VIII, pre Grecia clásica. La época clásica de Grecia fue el llamado siglo de oro de Pericles, el siglo V. La época helenística empieza con la muerte de Alejandro en el 323 a.C (siglo VI) y finaliza con el suicidio de Cleopatra en el 30 a.C (Siglo I a.C) Todo post Grecia clásica.

Acá me tomé la licencia para crear atmósfera cómica, de que por culpa de Eros, Febo anda regando babas por Mu, y Athena lo sabe y entonces lo va a acusar con Afrodita para que lo discipline XDDD

Eeeen fin…eso es todo por ahora. En el próximo Athena le jalará los pelos a Shaka :v

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

¡Un beso grande!


	7. Παρθένος: Αθήνα

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora veremos cómo le va al guardián del sexto templo.
> 
> ¡Disfruten de este virginal capítulo!

Shaka despertó de su meditación matutina y descorrió las cortinas de la cama. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos al abrirlos fue la cama vacía de su compañero. Supuso que estaría abajo, con los demás. Se levantó despacio y fue a ducharse. Se tomó su tiempo para que el agua purificara su cuerpo y su alma de impurezas.

Cuando salió, ya cubierto por el cloth, vio una pluma de cisne debajo de la cama de Mu. La levantó con extrañeza.

-¿Y esto cómo llegó aquí?, se encogió de hombros y la dejó sobre el mueble, antes de salir de la habitación. Abajo no había nadie, excepto Aiolia que estaba comiendo un gran plato de frutas tranquilamente.

-Buenos días, Barbie, lo saludó.

-Hola, Aiolia, contestó, mientras miraba hacia los lados.

-¿Buscas a alguien?

-¿No sabes dónde está Mu?

-¿Mu? No. ¿No está arriba?

-No. Supuse que estaría acá abajo, porque su cama está hecha y todo.

-Whoa, whoa, ¿qué? ¿Su cama está hecha?, empezó a reírse a carcajadas,-¡Pardiez! ¡Borrego baboso!

-¿Qué quieres decir?, se extrañó el sexto guardián.

-Quiero decir que seguro está con Apolo. Y para eso se hace el moralista, se siguió riendo.

-¿Con Apolo?

-Sí, ¿no te enteraste? Le dio un buen revolcón cuando hablaron. Bueno...Mu dice que sólo fue un beso, pero a juzgar por cómo volvió, fue algo más que eso.

-¿Cómo?, se sorprendió Shaka.- ¿Febo se...? ¿De Mu?

-Parece que sí. Llegó a hablar conmigo sobre eso y todo, no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer. Habría que ser muy tonto para dejar pasar esto, se burló.

-Por eso ése reguero de plumas de cisne, conjeturó Shaka.-Me las he estado encontrando por toda la habitación.

-Claro. Dice Death que se metió a advertirle sobre Ártemis y cuando llamó a Mu para preguntarle, hizo las de Zeus con Leda.

-Pero podría ser peligroso, ¿o no?

-Dice Death que cuando él se metió al baño al parecer aprovechó para una enésima insinuación. Según, la cara de Mu no revelaba precisamente disgusto. Ése borrego baboso lo que estaba haciendo era ponerse moralista porque "no era correcto" Pero parece que cambió de opinión, entonces. Ya era hora.

-Bueno, tampoco es Zeus. Apolo tiene fama de considerado con sus parejas, comentó el indio, encogiéndose de hombros

-Eso le dije yo a Mu. En realidad, podría haberle ido peor. Y a mi no me engaña, guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que anteayer, después de que Death volviera y se pusiera a contar lo de Ártemis, salgo yo. ¿Y adivina a quién pesqué en el jardín de atrás hecho un puño con el dios? No le dije nada porque me pareció demasiado cruel...pero es obvio que no perdió el tiempo, se rio.

-Ya veo. ¿Y es una relación pasajera o qué?

-No sé. Pero yo no me preocuparía...

-A Shion va a darle un colapso, aventuró Shaka, divertido.

-Meh. Mu es grandecito ya. Y el único obstáculo no creo que sea Shion...

-¿Y Kiki?

El santo de Leo soltó una carcajada.

-Ya lo veo. Lo manda donde Aldebarán, para que no moleste, se siguió riendo con estruendo.

-No pensó en muchas cosas.

-No lo culpo, dijo el santo de Leo, entre carcajadas.- ¡Mira ahí viene!

-Aiolia, por Athena, no lo vayas a hostigar.

El santo de Leo lo pasó por alto olímpicamente.

-¡Eh, Mu! ¿Qué tal el Sol ésta mañana?

El santo de Aries pegó un respingo.

-¡Cállate, Aiolia!, se quejó.

-Dice Shaka que no amaneciste en la cama. ¿Dónde estabas?

Al oír aquello, el santo de Virgo cogió una manzana de la fuente y se esfumó. Mejor huir antes de que le pidieran explicaciones.

Aprovechó para ir subiendo lentamente hasta el lugar de la cita. El camino empezó a ser cubierto por la sombra de algunos árboles. Cuando se acercó para examinar qué tipo eran, oyó un ulular sobre su cabeza. Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con un pequeño mochuelo. El ave ululó otra vez y se posó sobre su hombro. En el pico tenía una rama cargada de olivas.

-Claro, dijo, mientras examinaba el árbol, con cuidado.-Son olivos.

El pájaro dejó caer la rama en su mano y ululó por tercera vez.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Caminó algo más rápido, con el pájaro balanceándose sobre su hombro. Cuando llegó tocó la puerta con delicadeza.

-¡Un momento!, dijo una ninfa.-La señorita lo atenderá en un momento. Deme acá, dijo, extendiendo la mano. El mochuelo brincó del hombro del joven a la mano extendida de la chica. Shaka creyó ver un brillo de astucia en los ojos del ave, antes de que la joven cerrara la puerta.

-Ahora es que estoy imaginando cosas...o talvez no, se dijo, recordando los casos de Mu y Death Mask, donde los gemelos se habían transformado en animales y habían salido al encuentro de los santos.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido de goznes que se le antojó siniestro al santo de Virgo. Ahora iba a tener que coger al toro por los cuernos.

-Puedes pasar, le dijo la ninfa, mientras se hacía a un lado. Él hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, agradeciéndole y entró. Los pies, enfundados en metal, produjeron un ruido que resonó en el silencio casi de forma estruendosa.

-Bienvenido, querido Shaka, se oyó una voz que conocía muy bien. Inmediatamente, hincó una rodilla en tierra y se inclinó respetuosamente.

-Señorita Athena...es un honor estar ante su presencia, murmuró con timidez.

-Siéntate, Shaka de Virgo. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

El guardián del templo de la Virgen se sentó en la silla dispuesta para tal efecto. Una vez de pie pudo ver bien a la deidad frente a él. Y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

La diosa estaba de pie, erguida en toda su magnificencia guerrera. Su cabello castaño lucía un semirrecogido que resaltaba sus grandes ojos azules, cargados de determinación y sabiduría. Cubría su anatomía con un hermoso peplo blanco que caía airoso hasta los blancos pies, calzados por sandalias de cuero. Su pecho era protegido por la égida, en cuyo centro destacaba la horrible cabeza de la Gorgona, que Perseo le había regalado en agradecimiento por su ayuda en aquella empresa. El brazo izquierdo, adornado por un pesado brazalete de oro, guardaba bajo sí el escudo. Y en la diestra, como siempre, el báculo que simbolizaba la Victoria, que siempre acompaña a la aguerrida virgen Tritogenia.

-¿Pasa algo, Shaka?, se preocupó Palas, al percibir el anonadamiento del santo.

El indio volvió a la realidad con sobresalto.

-No, no, no pasa nada. Es que...nunca os habéis visto más hermosa.

Athena sonrió.

-Allá abajo no puedo mostrarme en toda mi magnificencia. Sería demasiado para vosotros. Y lo último que quiero es que resultéis dañados, como la infortunada Sémele.

-Comprendo, asintió el santo de Virgo.

La primogénita del soberano olímpico se sentó grácilmente en el diván, poniendo a Nike sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué excusas vas a darme, santo de Virgo? Porque estoy segura que tus compañeros te han hecho portador de desgracias.

-No hemos departido mucho en estos días, en realidad, cada quién parece estar inmerso en su propio infierno.

-Ya veo. Pero ninguno ha corrido a esconderse con el rabo entre las patas con el orgullo hecho trizas, como hizo Saga, ¿cierto?

Shaka titubeó.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Shaka de Virgo, presionó.

-Bueno...Death Mask no encajó bien el hecho de que Apolo le salvara el trasero, pero el único que se ha hecho la víctima ha sido Saga.

-¿Cuánto sabes de mitología griega?, preguntó con tono altivo.

-No mucho, reconoció él.-Pero sí sé que a los dioses no les gusta que se les falte el respeto. Y por lo poco que sé, eso es precisamente lo que ha hecho Saga.

-Como siempre, instigando a los demás contra mí. ¿Quieres saber lo que hizo? ¡Me desautorizó frente a mi hermano!, su voz se elevó una octava por sobre su tono normal, mientras cogía el báculo y lo estrellaba con furia en el suelo,-¡Desobedeció una orden directa! ¡Me trató como a Shion!

Shaka se dio cuenta al instante que la diosa no estaba enojada con el santo de Géminis, sólo se sentía humillada y herida. Posiblemente, lo mismo respecto a los demás.

-Y ustedes...ustedes...quizás no tengan idea de lo mucho que he sacrificado por ustedes desde la era del mito. Me he puesto en contra de mi propia familia, he sufrido las burlas de mis hermanos, he pasado a ser la oveja negra. Todo por conservar a la humanidad en paz. Por cumplir mi rol de protectora de los hombres. ¿Y ustedes como me pagan? Provocando la ira de mi padre una vez más, porque hablan mal de los dioses cuando les parece. ¿Se han creído que sólo ustedes sufren con cada Guerra Santa?

El sexto guardián se quedó mudo de la impresión.

-No...no sé qué decir, admitió.

La virgen entrecerró los ojos.

-No, claro, ¿qué vas a saber tú? Eres sólo un mortal.

El santo acusó el golpe y se sintió herido en lo más hondo.

-¿Pero...usted...no ha sufrido esto sola, verdad? ¿Se lo ha dicho a Shion?

-¡Shion! ¿De qué me servía pedirle a Shion que os disciplinara sí no le obedecéis? ¡Tuve que recurrir a mi tío! ¡A Hades! Y cuando todo pasó, volvisteis a portaros mal y a hablar de más.

Por una vez, el sabio santo de Virgo sentía que le faltaban palabras. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a lo que le estaba diciendo su diosa. Cada vez que se disponía a abrir la boca, le parecía que sólo iba a decir estupideces.

-¿Qué piensas de los problemas de autoridad de Saga? Dime.

Campo minado.

-Que son graves...a veces. Comprendo que a veces pueda parecer un insolente, pero yo creo que no lo hace con mala intención. A pesar de lo que hizo en el pasado, se apresuró a añadir.

– ¿Y por qué crees que tiene tanta influencia en los demás?, dijo la hija de Zeus, mientras rodaba el báculo entre sus manos.

Shaka suspiró.

-Para bien o para mal, fue el Sumo Sacerdote por trece años. Y es el santo dorado de mayor edad, quitando a Dohko. Es inevitable que quiera imponer sus creencias por sobre los demás. Además, me parece que le tiene algo de inquina a Shion y a su modo "blandengue" de llevar las cosas, entrecomilló.-Me parece que piensa que él lo haría mejor.

-¿Mejor aún que Aiolos?

-Bueno...el propio Shion reconoció que Aiolos era la segunda opción. Pero los problemas mentales de Saga lo hicieron dudar. Me parece que su orgullo no le perdonará eso a Shion jamás.

-¿Sabes que esa actitud me recuerda a mi hermano? A Ares siempre le ha gustado hacer lo que sus propias reglas le dictan, sin importar lo que digan los demás, incluido mi padre. Y de vez en cuando ha logrado arrastrar a otros consigo en sus intrigas.

Shaka soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Me parece paradójico que Saga no lo acepte siendo obvio. Eso fue lo que originó esto, en parte, ¿no? Sus ganas de mostrarle a Ares que no era igual a él.

-Dime una cosa, Shaka. ¿Quién de ustedes lo ha pasado realmente mal? Quitando a Aldebarán, claro, mi madrastra es un caso aparte.

El santo de Virgo meditó un segundo.

-Creo que nadie, en realidad. Hera le gritó a Alde, pero a Alde le gritan todos en algún punto. Y los golpes no fueron realmente graves. Un par de porrazos nada más. A Mu le fue bien, sonrió,-más bien salió con un protector extra. A Death le salvaron el trasero. Y Aiolia volvió de muy buen humor ayer, así que supongo que no le fue tan mal. Y hemos reconocido que los dioses no son tan malos como parecen. Solo son dioses. Saga se hizo la víctima, pero francamente, no sé qué esperaba de Ares, teniendo una deuda previa.

-¿Sabes que quería evitar que le dijeran algo?

-Pues le salió mal, porque como Apolo fue a curarlo y no estaba le pidió a Afro que le hiciera el favor. Casi acaba con una rosa en el culo, porque cuando el sueco se dio cuenta que estábamos metidos en esto por culpa suya, se enfureció. Y ayer Aiolia casi lo muele a golpes y le gritó que era un egoísta. En realidad, le dijo que mejor se tirara por un barranco y nos dejara en paz. Por cierto, ¿dónde estuvo metido? Es lo único que no quiere decir.

-Se pasó el día arriba, en uno de los prados en los que se suele apacentar a los rebaños. Y creo que se durmió y pasó recto, porque tengo entendido que no había dormido nada la noche anterior. Tuvo suerte que Febo no lo encontrara. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que fue a ver sí lo curaba, sí yo le dije expresamente que no lo hiciera?

-Por lo que dijo, Ares se lo pidió.

-Claro. Ares, resopló la diosa.-Todo por llevarme la contraria. ¿Ves lo que te digo?

-Sí, señorita. Pero...perdone si soy indiscreto, pero... ¿No es esto demasiado?

La diosa se encogió de hombros.

-Talvez para ustedes lo sea. Pero como no me hacíais caso allá abajo, imaginé que necesitaban un aliciente más...severo. Después, llega mi padre a reclamarme por qué yo permitía que hablaran así. Luego, pasó lo de Saga. Y un par de veces se les fue la lengua delante de mí. ¿Creen que por estar enfrentada con ellos me gusta que los insulten?

-Pero eso no sólo lo hacemos nosotros, se atrevió a decir el santo de Virgo.

La diosa se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su rostro quedó a unos centímetros del de Shaka. El joven parpadeó, no siendo capaz de soportar la fuerza y determinación de aquellos zafiros. Palas levantó la mano y le jaló un mechón de cabello para acercarlo más a ella.

-Porque, como se les ha dicho mil veces, vosotros sois el ejemplo de toda la orden. Ellos imitan vuestro comportamiento y vuestros valores. Y ustedes van como ovejas detrás del pastor y le hacen caso a Saga. Y como Saga desautoriza a Shion, y al parecer, a mí, vosotros lo hacéis también. Pensé en disciplinarlo sólo a él, pero pensé que sería mejor llamarles la atención a todos. ¿Quedó claro?, siseó, sacudiéndolo.

-Sí, señorita, tartamudeó.

-Respóndeme algo Shaka. ¿Qué preferirían? ¿Que yo me fuera del Santuario o que siga con ustedes?

-¿Qué usted...se fuera?, repitió. La sola idea le produjo una horrible angustia.

-Sí. En teoría, yo sólo desciendo a la Tierra para librar la Guerra Santa contra Hades. Una vez terminada, regreso al Olimpo. Ésta vez quise terminar las Guerras para siempre, por eso se hizo lo que se hizo. Y eso tú lo sabes mejor que otros puesto que me mostraste la forma de lograr bajar al Inframundo sin estar sujeta al dominio de Hades.

El indio asintió en silencio.

-Una vez terminada la guerra debí haber regresado aquí, pero preferí cuidar de Seiya y quitarle la maldición de la espada de Hades. Para eso terminé de revolver aún más el Olimpo. Decidí quedarme en el Santuario y resucitarlos para que pudieran vivir la vida que no pudieron vivir. Por eso también resucitó Shion, para que Aiolos pueda vivir su vida sin las responsabilidades de ser el Sumo Sacerdote. Y para que Dohko tuviera a su amigo de vuelta, porque por causa mía tuvieron que estar separados por más de doscientos años.

-Eso se nos explicó en el momento.

-¿Y aún así se preguntan por qué estoy tan enojada, Shaka? Ustedes saben que yo también he sacrificado mucho para recompensarlos a ustedes. Por ustedes he hecho más que por ninguna otra generación de santos. ¿Y ustedes me lo pagan así?

El santo de Virgo sintió que se le asaba la cara de la vergüenza. Habían sido egoístas, pensando sólo en su propio sufrimiento, sin pensar en su diosa y en lo que representaba para ella su comportamiento. La habían herido en lo más hondo. Trató de hablar, pero las cuerdas vocales no le contestaban

-Mi padre me ordenó que regresara al Olimpo. Que no tenía que soportar tanta humillación. Pero yo tuve miedo. No puedo protegerlos desde aquí, Shaka. Sí yo me iba, era muy posible que el Tonante los castigara sin poder hacer yo nada por evitarlo. Ésta fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de sacudirlos sin desafiar sus órdenes. Pero no podían saberlo, o me habrían odiado, la voz se le quebró.

-Entonces, ¿usted regresará con nosotros cuando regresemos al Santuario?

La diosa sintió compasión. Le acarició el rostro con ternura.

-Sólo sí modifican su comportamiento y me ayudan a corregir a los demás. Sí no, tendré que regresar aquí. Es el trato que hice con mi padre.

-Sí, señorita. ¡Hablaré con los demás! ¡Estoy seguro que me escucharán! Y sí Saga no rectifica, ¡ya verá!, aseguró con vehemencia.

Ella sintió alivio. Un alivio tan grande que la hizo llorar.

Shaka no pudo evitarlo. Se levantó y la abrazó.

De la sorpresa, ella soltó el báculo, que cayó al suelo con estrépito. La mano izquierda dejó de sostener el escudo y éste resbaló a su vez.

-¡Shaka...!

-Lo siento, señorita Athena. Le pido perdón en nombre de todos nosotros. Estoy seguro de que ninguno quiso hacerle esto.

La diosa se separó lentamente del santo dorado y lo sujetó por los hombros.

-Pero recuérdenlo. ¿Sí? Es mucho lo que está en juego.

-Sí, señorita. No se preocupe. Ya verá como sí lo resolveremos.

-Está bien. Puedes irte, Shaka de Virgo.

El santo dorado se inclinó respetuosamente y salió.

Bajó la colina como si tuviera alas en los pies. Para su fortuna, sus compañeros habían decido comer afuera y estaban preparando las cosas. El primero que se dio cuenta de la llegada del santo de Virgo fue Milo.

-¡Hey, Barbie! ¿Ya volviste? ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Cállate, Milo! ¿Están todos aquí?

-Sí, ¿por qué?, preguntó Dohko.

-Vengan acá. Necesito decirles algo con urgencia.

Todos se fueron acercando a la mesa con cuidado.

-¿Y bien Shaka? ¿Qué pasó?, preguntó Saga.

El santo de Virgo lo miró con severidad antes de continuar.

-Hablé con la señorita Athena...

-¡¿Cómo?! interrumpió Shura.-¡Pero no que estaba abajo...!

Los demás lo sisearon para que se callara.

El indio tomó aire y les explicó todo con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que sí no escarmentamos definitivamente tendrá que quedarse aquí?, se sorprendió Camus.

-Así es.

-A ver si entendí bien. Ella estaba enojada de todo lo que estaba pasando y de que no hiciéramos caso...pero dejó pasar todo con la esperanza de que nos corrigiéramos solos...

-Tú lo has dicho, mojarra.

-...y como no pasó nada, ¿llegó el Crónida a recriminarle? Ella planeó esto, ¿no sólo para paliar su propia molestia, sino para salvarnos de lo que sea que el Tonante nos tuviera preparado?, preguntó Afrodita.

-Exactamente.

-O sea que nos estaba protegiendo, concluyó el santo de Piscis.-De Zeus.

El santo de Cáncer se rio de forma disimulada.

-Pobre del que le toque con Zeus. Le van a meter el rayo por el culo, se burló.

Aiolos se puso blanco como un fantasma.

-Entonces, caballeros, más nos vale apretar fuerte. Y hacer lo que ella dice. O seremos un Santuario sin diosa.

-Me da la impresión de que ella no querría volver aquí. Nadie puede asegurar que no nos pase algo malo después. La única forma es tratar de corregirnos y corregir a los demás, aportó Shaka.

\- El mismo Hades nos advirtió que si seguíamos así, nos iba a ir muy mal. Debimos haberle hecho caso, se lamentó Aldebarán.

-Creímos que ella nos protegería, como siempre lo ha hecho. Y quizás, si hubiera sido otro dios hubiera podido hacerlo. Pero no el mismísimo Zeus, razonó Camus-Supongo que se nos fue la mano.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-Quizás, Saga, si te mordieras la lengua de vez en cuando, no estaríamos aquí. Porque, para bien o para mal, tú eres el mayor, y nuestro ejemplo.

-¿Y el viejo qué?, protestó, mirando a Dohko.

-¡Hey!, protestó éste.

-¿Dohko?, protestó Shaka, incrédulo.-Saga... ¡Tú fuiste el Sumo Sacerdote por trece años! ¡Qué más influencia quieres!

-Raro que lo digas tú, "Señor Budista", apostrofó

-Oh, ya cállate.

-¿Y mi hermano qué?

-¡No metas a Kanon en esto! Por algo no está aquí y tú sí. No a todos les ha ido bien en esto. A Alde le metieron grito y porrazo y Death casi termina siendo trofeo de caza. De seguro que ni Hades, Poseidón o Zeus serán benevolentes...y sin embargo, ni Alde ni Death se escasquearon un día entero por vergüenza y orgullo herido, ¿eh? Solo tú te fuiste a lloriquear por ahí... ¿Qué esperabas de Ares, abrazos?

-Tú no sabes lo que pasó.

-Sí, sí lo sé. Intentaste protegerla y para eso la desautorizaste y te metiste a ti mismo en la boca del lobo. Pero ella no necesitaba que la protegieran. ¡Es una diosa, maldición! ¡Y no cualquier diosa! ¡Es Athena! Creo que todos nos hemos ido dando cuenta de que ya no es la misma que llegó al Santuario y fue atravesada por una flecha, ¡parece que solo tú no!, aulló el santo de Virgo.

Saga retrocedió ante la ira del, usualmente tranquilo, santo de Virgo.

-Creo que lo más prudente será obedecerle a la señorita y tratar de corregir el comportamiento que hemos tenido. De lo contrario, podría pasarnos algo muy malo, intercedió Dohko, mientras el griego y el indio se miraban echando chispas.

-Estoy de acuerdo, coincidió Camus.-Me parece que hemos obviado bastante el hecho de que ella no necesita que la protejamos tanto. Y que es ella la que quiere protegernos ahora.

-Por feo que suene...somos soldados, muchachos. No guardaespaldas. El trabajo de los soldados está en una guerra. Somos humanos. Y, fuera de lo que han logrado Seiya y sus amigos, los seres humanos no debemos enfrentarnos a los dioses ni tampoco desafiarlos, acotó Aiolos.

-Eso es cierto, comentó Aldebarán, con su voz fuerte,-Creo que en una guerra hay circunstancias extraordinarias que podrían permitir ciertos...desafíos a los dioses. Pero en tiempos de paz, ¿de verdad deberíamos de caer en esto?

-Recordad, además, quién fue la que se enfrentó a los dioses y los derrotó finalmente. No fue un santo, ni de bronce ni de oro...fue ella, la diosa. Fue ella la que selló a Poseidón y la que destruyó el cuerpo de Hades. Ella la que se enfrentó a Perséfone. Que ella nos ayude más o nos aprecie al parecer más que otros dioses a sus ejércitos, no borra la realidad: Nosotros somos seres humanos y ella es una diosa, añadió Afrodita.-No podemos culparla si se comporta como lo que es. Tan solo su cuerpo es humano. Lo demás no.

-Creo que lo mejor será hacer lo que dice Dohko. Antes de que nos metamos en un verdadero lío. Porque si ella no regresa..., dijo Milo.

-¿Saga, tú qué opinas?, preguntó Aiolia.

-Cállate, no le preguntes. A saber con qué coño sale ahora, rezongó el español.

-Hagan lo que crean mejor, se resignó el santo de Géminis.

-Típico de Saga, murmuró Death Mask por lo bajo.

-Entonces está decidido. Nos socamos el pantalón y se lo socamos a los demás.

-Algo me dice que el maestro Shion ya sabía esto, se dijo Mu, casi para sí mismo.

-Shion es un viejo zorro. Y a juzgar porque también a él le quebramos la cabeza...No me extrañaría nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué Athena y Virgo?
> 
> Pues por lo obvio. "Virgo" significa "virgen" en latín. La constelación representa a una virgen. Athena es una diosa virgen.
> 
> ¿Y quién mejor que Shaka para escucharla sin reclamar? xDDD
> 
> Ahora resulta que la culpa no es toda de Athena, sino que su padre metió mano y se vio obligada a hacerlo. Aunque también ella se sentía mal y en sí el plan fue de ella. Eso no lo preví, el capítulo dio un giro que no me esperé xDDD
> 
> La égida es una coraza de piel de cabra que se sujetaba al pecho. Según Homero es el escudo de Zeus y éste se lo prestaba a Athena y, con menos frecuencia, a Apolo. Éste la hizo con la piel de la cabra Amaltea, la que lo amamantó cuando niño, cuando ésta murió.
> 
> Según otras versiones, la égida de Athena es distinta a la del Crónida, la hizo con la piel del gigante Palas, a quién derrotó en la Gigantomaquia, y posteriormente lo desolló. Es una de las razones por las que se dice que ella recibe el epíteto "Palas" (por demás, de origen y etimología desconocidos) Cuando Perseo decapitó a Medusa, después de usar su cabeza para liberar a su madre del tirano que la pretendía en matrimonio, se la dio a la diosa y ésta la puso en la égida para aterrorizar a sus enemigos.
> 
> El mochuelo común (de nombre científico Athene Noctua) era el animal dedicado a la diosa de la sabiduría. Muchas monedas tenían imágenes de ésta ave, acuñadas en el reverso. Se le solía llamar "Mochuelo de Athena" (o "de Minerva" en el caso de los romanos) Es esta pequeña ave la consagrada a la diosa y no el búho ni la lechuza, como se suele creer comúnmente. Y sí, el mochuelo que se encontró Shaka era Palas
> 
> Por ello ella recibe epítetos como "la de los brillantes ojos" "la de los ojos de mochuelo" "ojilúcida" o "la de los grandes ojos" Acá hice un énfasis en los ojos de Athena por lo mismo. De todas formas, tiene los tiene grandes xDDD
> 
> Se dice que, mientras Leda paseaba por un río, Zeus se transformó en cisne y se le acercó. Le dijo a algún otro dios que se transformara en águila y persiguiera a la reina. Ésta, aterrorizada, corrió a refugiarse en el plumaje del cisne.
> 
> Acá Apolo lo hizo a la inversa XDD Él aprovechó su transformación para posarse en el regazo del santo de Aries sin que éste dijera nada xDD
> 
> ¿Qué dicen? ¿Estará o no estará Shion enterado de todo el plan?
> 
> Eso ya lo veremos
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	8. Λίρα: Περσεφονn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turno del pequeño tigre :3

Dohko se despertó en la mañana con la impresión de haber dormido demasiado. Se sentía algo atontado y aperezado.

-¿Por qué será esto, eh?, se preguntó. Descorrió las cortinas, lo que le permitió ver a Saga despatarrado sobre la cama, enredado en las sábanas. Las heridas de la lanza ya estaban casi curadas y presentaban un saludable aspecto rosáceo.

-Increíble que por dos rasguños haya hecho ése escándalo. Aunque, conociendo a Saga, de seguro lo que le cayó pesado fue el no poder tener control de la situación. Qué hacemos con éste muchacho, se dijo.

Después de darse una larga ducha salió del baño, secándose el cabello con energía. Después de colocarse el cloth, bajó a desayunar.

La enorme cantidad de frutas que estaba usualmente sobre la mesa lo desconcertó, como cada mañana. De verdad la Cornucopia merecía ser llamada "El cuerno de la Abundancia"

Se sirvió un abundante plato y se sentó a comer. Al rato, vio entrar a Milo, todavía despeinado y en pijama.

-Buenos días, Milo.

El santo de Escorpio levantó la cabeza.

-Buenos días, Dohko. ¿Tomando tu última comida?, bromeó.

-Espero que no me vaya tan mal. Tengo el presentimiento de que no me irá tan mal después de todo.

-Después de lo que nos dijo Shaka ayer, mejor apretar fuerte. Y mejor empezar de una vez.

-No esperaba algo así, reconoció el libriano.-Pero tengo sospechas acerca del comportamiento de Aiolos, ¿sabes?

El griego esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Ése sabe lo que le toca y por eso está como si se lo llevara Hades. No sé ni de qué se preocupa.

-A mí me llama la atención. Esperemos que no le de un colapso antes de tiempo. Los nervios no son buenos en exceso.

-¿Cómo Saga, eh? ¿Y cómo amaneció hoy el revoltoso?

-Está dormido, pero anoche lo oí quejarse. Creo que está teniendo pesadillas.

Milo arqueó una ceja.

-Saga vive con pesadillas perpetuas. Sí se diera un descanso, talvez...

-Eso nunca va a pasar, me temo. Basta que aprenda a cerrar la bocaza. Qué muchacho más difícil.

-Todavía tiene la osadía de tratar de meter a Kanon en todo éste arroz. Debería darle vergüenza.

-Bueno, ya pasó. Si no escarmienta con esto, será un caso perdido, manifestó el chino.

-¿Tú crees que el maestro está metido en esto?

-¿Quién? ¿Shion? No lo sé. Pero no me extrañaría si así fuera, dijo, mientras cogía un racimo de uvas y lo ponía en el plato. Cogió una y se la llevó a la boca.

-Pues será caradura el viejo carnero. En fin, tampoco voy a decir que no nos lo merecíamos.

-Milo, ¿tú sabes donde se ha estado metiendo Mu en las mañanas?

-En ningún lado. Solo se va al jardín de atrás a esperar a Febo. ¿Sabías que esos dos tienen un romance? Camus me contó.

El santo de Libra se atragantó. Tosió un buen rato antes de poder recuperar el aliento.

-¿QUÉ?

-Pues eso, se desconcertó Milo.-No me digas que Shion te mandó de niñera de Mu otra vez.

-¿Pues qué esperabas? Por el amor de Athena, ¿ahora cómo le digo esto a Shion?

-Que se lo diga otro. Mu ya está grandecito como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Él habrá sabido porqué cedió.

Dohko suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Pero a tí si te gustaría que te dijeran si Melissia se enreda con alguien, ¿no?

El santo de Escorpio se sonrojó.

-Que me lo diga ella. Si Mu le tiene confianza a Shion se lo dirá él mismo. Pero conociéndolo, se quedará callado.

-Sí, pero ¿un dios? ¿Es en serio?

-Si no me crees, puedes ir a espiar por allá atrás. Pero con cuidado. No querrás llegar a tu cita con un brazo menos o algo así.

El santo de Libra titubeó. No era propio de él ir a espiar a los demás, pero si algo le pasaba a Mu, al que le iban a hacer la Starlight Extinction iba a ser a él. Y conocía demasiado bien a Shion.

-Solo daré un vistazo y me iré. Nada más para asegurarme.

Salió al jardín trasero caminando despacio. Al rato percibió ambos cosmos en algún punto cercano.

-Vaya...con que el bicho no trataba de engañarme. Vamos a ver en qué andan esos dos.

Los divisó algo más lejos. El dios estaba sentado sobre la banqueta de piedra. Encima de él estaba el santo de Aries, besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Dohko se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

-Vaya con Mu. Con lo reservado que es nadie diría que haría algo así alguna vez. Pero conociendo a Apolo, lo persiguió hasta que cedió. Así no se puede, soltó una ligera carcajada.

Se terminó el desayuno y se fue a lavar la boca. Después, salió y empezó a subir.

A los minutos se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando en medio de un campo de flores.

-¿Y esto de dónde salió?

Caminó otros metros más hasta que sintió algo caer y golpearle la cabeza. Se agachó sobándose el golpe, y levantó a la causante.

-Una granada, ¿eh? Podría ser menos obvia, para variar.

Las frutas fueron cayendo esporádicamente hasta que llegó al palacete y entró.

Caminó hasta el fondo del salón y tocó.

-Adelante, se oyó una voz femenina que, desgraciadamente, conocía muy bien.

Empujó la puerta para entrar.

Esta vez, la habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente por la luz de varias antorchas. La luz se reflejaba en el cloth de Libra.

-Bienvenido, Dohko de Libra. Es un placer volver a verte en situaciones menos...agraviosas.

El santo entrecerró los ojos tratando de localizar de dónde provenía la voz. Tras un rato de escudriñar entre las sombras, percibió la silueta del diván y la silueta humana recostada en él. Ésta cambió de posición y se oyó como algo resonaba metálicamente.

La diosa caminó con paso sinuoso hasta el pequeño círculo de luz que dejaban las antorchas. Conforme la luz la fue cubriendo se fue revelando ante Dohko.

Usaba un peplo negro como las tinieblas del Tártaro y adornaba sus pequeños pies con sandalias de cuero del mismo color. Sus brazos, cuello y cabeza eran ceñidos por joyas de oro, el metal de los reyes. Su rostro conservaba algo de la inocencia de una niña, pero con el gesto regio de una reina en sus grandes ojos castaños. Los cabellos eran de un color chocolate oscuro y los llevaba sueltos sobre los hombros con gracia y belleza. En su mano sostenía un báculo negro coronado por dos serpientes con las colas entrelazadas y las cabezas en torno a un gran rubí. Una versión más ostentosa del caduceo que llevaban la hija de Taumante y el hijo de Maya.

El chino se inclinó, respetuoso, ante la hija de Deméter.

-Mi señora Perséfone. Es un placer volver a verla. "Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí", pensó.

La emperatriz del Inframundo se rió.

-No me mientas, Libra. Se te ve en la cara.

-Lo siento, dijo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquella suerte de caduceo, con aprehensión.

La diosa se dio cuenta.

-¿Te gusta?, dijo, mientras adelantaba el brazo para que lo viera mejor.-Fue un regalo de mi querido Hades.

-Ya veo. ¿Por eso tiene propiedades similares a la espada de Hades?

-Así es. Solo que mientras la espada solo tiene ése efecto en el santo de Pegaso, mi báculo lo tiene con cualquiera.

-Supongo que Milo debe saberlo mejor que nadie, masculló Dohko con censura.

Ella taconeó el suelo.

-Oh, el pequeño tigre tiene garras. Si es tu intención afearme por lo ocurrido hace un año en el Santuario, puedes ahorrártelo. Aprendí mi lección.

El séptimo guardián arqueó una ceja.

-Sí. Aprendí mi lección, reiteró ella.- ¿Sabías que todo había sido plan de mi querida madrastra?, ironizó.

Él levantó la cabeza con sobresalto.

-¿Cómo dice?, se sorprendió.

-Pues sí. Usó mi dolor y mi indignación para con el proceder de mi hermana y el amor que le tengo a mi marido para manipularme y hacerme creer que matar a Athena era lo mejor para Hades. Ella fue la que le sugirió a Ártemis sobre el Paladio y la que me convenció que dañándolos a ustedes era la mejor manera de desmoralizar a Palas. Sucedió justo lo contrario. Y logró que me cegara...que me cegara tanto que ni siquiera fui capaz de conmoverme ante el sufrimiento de mi marido hasta el punto de provocar que él mismo me sellara, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, al recordar el sufrimiento que le había causado-Mi pobre Aidoneo...

-Creí que el ánfora en la que estabais sellada la tenía Poseidón, comentó el santo, profundamente impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, la tenía él. Pero Hades se la pidió.

-¿Y con qué condición fuisteis liberada? Porque no creo que hubiera sido así como así, puntualizó.

-Tienes razón, no fue así como así. Realmente no hubo necesidad de condición alguna. No me interesa vengarme de Palas por lo que me hizo. Más bien, me siento en deuda con ella porque nunca desistió de hacerme cambiar de parecer. Me arrepentí muy pronto de haberle causado ése daño. Especialmente al santo de Escorpio. No quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si el plenilunio no hubiera estado tan cerca.

-¿Entonces?, expresó él, con curiosidad.

-Fue por mi esposo. Por Hades. Cuando fui liberada pude escuchar testimonios de lo mucho que había sufrido por el solo hecho de hacer aquello. Para mí es más importante él que cualquier otra cosa.

El santo de Libra se sintió conmovido. Se preguntó si Hera, con sus acostumbrados alardes de orgullo, le habría dicho algo al santo de Tauro. Se anotó preguntárselo.

-Bueno, pero ya eso pasó. Lamento si la habéis pasado mal por nuestra culpa. Algunos de mis camaradas pueden ser unos bocazas. Pero lo vamos a arreglar. Ya lo hablamos.

-Así lo espero. O les caerá una buena. Sabía que Géminis era insolente, pero no creí que tratara de enfrentar a Ares de esa manera. Ni mucho menos hacerle eso a Athena.

-Mis disculpas, se excusó, avergonzado.

-Eso díselo a Palas.

-Lo tengo claro, replicó.-Espero que con esto se termine todo. No me gustaría tener más problemas con el Olimpo.

-Eres prudente, Dohko. Los años han forjado sabiduría en tí. ¿Tus compañeros no buscan tu consejo?

-No mucho, mi señora. Pasé mucho tiempo alejado del Santuario, por lo que para muchos soy un extraño. Prefieren confiar en Saga, pese a que ya está demostrado que el juicio de Géminis no es el mejor, suspiró.-De vez en cuando le da por dar buenos consejos, sin embargo.

-Dime una cosa, ¿qué puedes decirme acerca de Aiolos?

-¿Aiolos?, se sorprendió Dohko.- ¿Por qué quiere saber acerca de Aiolos?

-Para mi hermana es como su nuevo Odiseo. Y creo conocer bien a mi padre como para saber que tiene demasiado interés en conocerlo, y eso resulta sospechoso, dijo, caminando en círculo alrededor de él.

El chino no pudo evitarlo. Empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-¿Qué?, se confundió la diosa, algo molesta.- ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

-No, no. Es solo que... ¿entonces vuestro padre está interesado en Aiolos?, dijo, dispuesto a sacar en claro algo que arrojara luz sobre el comportamiento de Sagitario.

-Mucho, afirmó ella.-Me gustaría decir que es en virtud a lo que hizo por Palas hace años, pero parece que Afrodita ha estado jugando con él otra vez.

Dohko parpadeó.

-¿Y por qué Aiolos? ¿Por qué no Camus? Teniendo en cuenta que él es guardado por la constelación de Acuario...

-Eso no lo sé. Aunque hubiera sido lo obvio, mi padre insistió en ser el que hablara con Aiolos.

-Claro, por eso está tan nervioso. Quizás presiente que podría hacer algo más que hablar. Y el hecho de que fuera Zeus el que haya empujado a la señorita a planear esto, creo que lo empeoró.

-No debe de preocuparse. Mi padre puede ser muy meloso cuando le conviene. No creo que le pase nada que no quiera. Y desde luego que no querrá quedar mal con Athena ultrajando a alguno de sus guerreros, resopló.-Ventajas de ser la luz de los ojos de papi. A Apolo también lo consiente demasiado. ¿Pero porqué estás preocupado? Ya está grandecito como para cuidarse solo, ¿no crees?

El pequeño tigre sonrió nerviosamente, mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

-Sucede que Shion los cuida como si fueran sus propios hijos y nunca les quita un ojo de encima. Eso no es de extrañar, puesto que él fue el que los crio. En especial a Mu. Y ahora, como no puede estar las veinticuatro horas vigilándolos, me toca a mí hacerlo y darle cuentas.

-Eres como el niñero, entonces.

-Así es. El problema es que si les pasa algo, a mí es al que va a arrollar el carnero, no a ellos. Bueno...también a ellos, pero más a mí, por ser "el viejo"

-Supongo que estás preocupado por el cordero entonces, ¿o me equivoco?, expresó con picardía.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por Apolo? Meh, pues me enteré hasta hoy y según, no parece muy estresado con el asunto.

-¿No que ya lo saben todos? De éste lado ya se dio cuenta todo el mundo, porque Afrodita regañó a Eros por asaetear a Febo otra vez. Y si algo no resultara podría haber sido peligroso. Además, el mismo Loxias anda de un humor sospechoso.

-Sucede que Mu es muy reservado. No le dijo a nadie, en parte porque le daba vergüenza y pensaba que no era correcto. Nos hemos ido dando cuenta poco a poco, creo que todavía hay algunos que no se han dado cuenta.

-¿Así que no quería, eh? Mi hermano es tenaz cuando se trata de cortejos. Y creo que ayuda que el capricho se haya vuelto un enamoramiento, de lo contrario no habría tenido la paciencia necesaria para cortejarlo.

-A mí lo que me alivia es que el enamorado sea el dios y no Mu.

-Oh, yo no lo aseguraría. Apolo sabe usar los recursos que tiene a la mano para enamorar. Solo piénsalo. Es el dios de la música y las artes. Y últimamente lo veo mucho en compañía de Erato, así que algo me dice que al santo de Aries le llegará una correspondencia muy especial, guiñó un ojo.

-Es que eso es precisamente lo que me da miedo. Si a Apolo se le pasa el enamoramiento nada le impediría irse así no más. Y Mu es tan sensible...

-Dicen las malas lenguas que lo obligó a jurar que no lo dejaría tirado así nomás. Así que podría no ser mucho el problema. El joven Mu es inteligente.

Dohko suspiró, aliviado.

-Y dime..., preguntó Kore,-¿A qué vienen tantos insultos contra los dioses? No creo que lo hayan pasado tan mal con mi tío o con mi marido, ¿o sí? Reconozco que yo si pude haber sido una espina en el costado.

-Me parece que se han terminado de tomar personal lo que ha venido sucediendo desde la era del mito, con otros santos. De otra manera no me lo explico. Algunos son insolentes por naturaleza, pero no hasta ése punto. Creo que se refieren al hecho de que no nos dejan en paz.

-Es interesante, porque no se están refrenando ni frente a Athena, lo cual me impresiona. Pero imagino que ya que hablaron con ella, ya las aguas están calmadas, ¿o no?, expresó la reina del Inframundo.

-Así lo espero, de lo contrario nos irá mal. La verdad es que nunca me esperé algo así de Saga.

-Ése joven tiene un comportamiento muy peculiar, debo admitir. Me recordó a mi hermano.

Dohko gimió, mortificado.

-El problema de Saga es que se olvida que ya no puede mandar como antes. Y que no quiere admitir que se parece a Ares en más de un sentido. Tal vez si lo admitiera no hubiera tanto problema.

-Saga es griego, querido Dohko. En sus venas ha de correr la herencia de sus antepasados de alguna forma. Y los antiguos griegos no le rendían mucho culto a Ares que digamos. Talvez por eso siente que no le debe respeto alguno.

-¿Cómo se vivió esto aquí? Imagino que no muy bien. Shion me dijo que fue un escándalo. Aquí arriba debió pasar algo similar.

-Fue divertido ver a Ares tan enfurecido y que, por una vez, Palas estuviera tan enojada como él. Lo gracioso fue cuando Hera se puso de parte de su hijo y dijo que Athena se lo merecía por malcriada. Porque ni ella lo quiere. Pero se salvaron de una buena, eso se los digo.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que esto? Algunos están realmente estresados.

-Que el Cronión le ordenó a Loxias castigarlos con la peste. Y ya sabes como son las pestes de Apolo. Solo él puede eliminarlas. Y solo si le da la gana o se lo ordena alguno de sus padres, los únicos a los que les hace caso. Y Leto es muy ajena a los problemas de los mortales.

Dohko tragó en seco.

-Entonces, a Athena se le ocurrió que quizás si nos conocían más de cerca dejarían de quejarse y de culparnos de sus desgracias. Nosotros no somos tan diferentes, Dohko de Libra. También sentimos. No somos del todo impasibles. La diferencia es que no estamos sujetos a la moral como ustedes. Pero eso no quiera decir que nos importe un carajo cuando cometen hybris. Se les ha dicho muchas veces. Y Hades lo dejó bien claro cuando estuvo en el Santuario ocupando el lugar de Shion, si no me equivoco.

-Así fue. Aunque estuvieron bastante calmados por un tiempo, las cosas se fueron desmadrando progresivamente. Pero bueno, ya con esto se calman sí o sí. Ya la amenaza que se les dio es demasiado grave.

-Eso espero. Es una suerte para Shion contar contigo, Dohko.

Él sonrió cándidamente.

-Es gracias a la señorita Athena. Si ella no me hubiera otorgado el don del Misophetamenos, yo no habría podido vivir lo suficiente…, su rostro se ensombreció de repente.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Con el deber viene el sacrificio. Y Shion y yo debimos sacrificar nuestra amistad por la misión que nos fue encomendada. Estuvimos doscientos años separados. Y cuando por fin volvimos a reunirnos…Fue por muy poco tiempo.

La diosa apartó el báculo y posó la blanca mano en el hombro del santo de Libra.

-Pero ahora estáis juntos y eso es lo que importa. Estoy segura de que Shion también lo piensa así.

-¿Usted lo cree?

-Por supuesto. Entiendo lo que sientes, yo debo estar seis meses separada de mi marido y me duele mucho. Sobre todo por mi madre, que nunca ha aprendido a dejar de ser sobreprotectora, resopló.-Pero no hay mal que dure cien años, ¿sabes?

-Sí, mi señora. Lo entiendo. Agradezco esta segunda oportunidad de vivir que se me ha dado. Aunque sea como niñero de mis compañeros, ironizó.

La fresca risa de la diosa se escuchó en el ambiente.

-Eres sabio, Dohko. Sabes tu lugar y eso está bien. No está mal que uno de los santos de oro sea como tú.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

-Gracias por el cumplido, mi señora.

-No te preocupes más. Verás cómo todo mejorará después de esto, le aseguró ella.

-Pues tiene que…Si no….

-Si no, Athena los dejará. Y eso no les conviene.

-Es nuestro propósito, señora.

-Lo sé. Pero me parece que ahora deberán dejar que ella los cuide a ustedes. Ya ven lo que pasa cuando le desobedecen.

-Me consta. Y se los advertí. Pero bueno, ahora solo les queda afrontarlo. Aunque ya casi pasa todo. Ya ha pasado una semana exactamente. Solo cuatro días más y podremos volver a casa.

-Transmítele mis sinceras disculpas a tus compañeros. Y perdona por las granadas. Espero que no te quede hematoma.

-Descuide, ya pasó todo. ¿Puedo haceros una última pregunta?

-Dime, Dohko.

-Estamos en verano, ¿no? ¿No deberíais vestir colores más cálidos cuando estáis aquí arriba?

Ella sonrió.

-En teoría. Pero mi corazón le pertenece al Inframundo desde que Hades me llevó con él hace ya tanto tiempo. Yo quisiera estar con él todo el año, pero no hay modo de que mi madre ceda. Así que debo estar aquí medio año y usar esos colores horribles. Pero colé éste y me lo pongo a menudo, dijo, acariciando el peplo. Me hace sentir cerca de casa.

-Entiendo. Fue un placer volver a verla, mi señora, repuso, mientras se inclinaba.

-Ahora sí lo dices en serio, ¿eh? Está bien, puedes marcharte.

El santo dorado se retiró a buen paso.

"Quizás hemos juzgado mal a un par de dioses", pensó mientras bajaba tranquilamente. Una granada cayó del cielo y se estrelló sobre su cabeza.

-Auch. Aún así tiene algo de niña. Hades es afortunado, se dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza con una mano y mordía la fruta que sostenía con la otra

Casi como respondiendo a su pensamiento, creyó oír una risa cantarina.

-Sí. Una reina con corazón de muchacha, confirmó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué Perséfone y Libra?  
> Para variar, fue otro de los que se me quedó sin pareja. El regente de Libra es Venus, pero a Afrodita la voy a usar con otro ;)  
> También estaba pensando en un dios que representara éste asuntito del equilibrio que identifica a Libra y la primera que me vino a la cabeza además de Hades, fue la misma Perséfone.  
> Antes de que Hades la raptara y se la llevara al Inframundo ella era conocida como la diosa de la primavera. Luego se convirtió en la reina del Inframundo, pero debiendo regresar cada seis meses para que su madre no hiciera un berrinche y matara de hambre a toda la humanidad (Pinche Deméter, más sobreprotectora no se puede)  
> Cuando Hades la subió a su carro se escuchó el alarido, y no se pudo saber jamás si Perséfone gritó de terror o fue una exclamación de asombro y reconocimiento, de aceptación al amado. Virgilio nos cuenta que Perséfone sentía el "funesto deseo" de ser raptada por el dios, y se ligó en un pacto de amor. Se mostró y entregó a Hades porque reconoció pertenecerle. De esta manera pasó el umbral de los vivos. En otras palabras, se sintió la más feliz de las mujeres cuando Hades la subió a su carro.
> 
> Una mujer viva pasaría a ser la reina de los muertos, esposa de un dios enamorado. En tanto Zeus siempre suele abandonar a sus amantes, Hades, por el contrario, desposó a Perséfone. Eros ha hecho su ingreso triunfal al mundo de los muertos. El inframundo ya no será el mismo. Afrodita cumplió su cometido. Nunca lo odió. Al contrario, llegó a amarlo con el tiempo. Una interpretación del mito dice que el rapto fue un teatro de ambos para despistar a Deméter, que nunca la hubiera dejado irse por las buenas.
> 
> Deméter entendió ése grito como de terror y corrió a buscar a su hija. Cuando Helios le dijo que Hades la había raptado, fue donde Zeus a pedirle que exigiera la devolución de la joven. El dios le contestó que Hades le había pedido la mano de la muchacha en matrimonio y que él, como su padre, se la había concedido.  
> Horrorizada y herida, la diosa huyó del Olimpo, dejó de consumir ambrosía y vagó un tiempo por entre los mortales olvidando sus deberes como diosa. Como consecuencia, las cosechas se marchitaron o no retoñaban, amenazando a los seres vivos con morir de inanición y rompiendo el equilibrio cósmico.  
> Cuando Zeus vio esto, mandó a Hermes al Inframundo a traer a Perséfone. Pero ella ya había consumido alimentos de ése lugar, haciendo su vuelta imposible. Seis semillas de granada habían bastado. Por eso la granada se le consagra a Perséfone como un símbolo del amor entre ella y Hades.  
> Viendo esto, Zeus decretó lo que ya sabemos: Ella pasaría seis meses con su madre en el Olimpo, y otros seis en el Inframundo con su esposo. Con la vuelta de la joven a la superficie volvió el equilibrio al mundo y cuando ella se va se vuelve a romper.  
> Por eso la escogí como pareja de Dohko. En sí, son elucubraciones mías, espero que se entienda, creo que quedó muy rebuscado.
> 
> Prototípicamente, Perséfone no es una diosa olímpica. Pero Hestia tampoco xD Hay varios criterios para clasificarlos como tales, la más común es que vivían ahí. Por eso se excluye a Hades. Pero según ese criterio se debería quitar también a Poseidón, cuyo hogar se supone que estaba en el Mediterráneo, a Hefestos que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su fragua en Lemnos o a Apolo, que no solía dejar el monte Helicón donde pasaba el tiempo con las musas, o si no estaba en su oráculo en Delfos. Incluso a Ares, que prefería estar en Tracia.
> 
> Pero también los doce olímpicos no son doce. Son más. El panteón principal representa todos los ámbitos de la vida del ser humano. Durante los rituales funerarios, no se le rinde culto solo a Hades, sino a todas las deidades ctónicas. Como esposa de Hades, Perséfone es una diosa infernal. Su mismo nombre significa "la que lleva la muerte" Y en todos los mitos en los que se la menciona con excepción de su rapto, se la presenta como reina del Inframundo.
> 
> "Cronión" Epíteto de Zeus. Significa "el amontonador de nubes"
> 
> "Aidoneo" (Epíteto del dios Hades de etimología desconocida. Es llamado así en el himno homérico a Deméter)
> 
> Apolo era conocido como "Musageta" esto es "jefe de las musas" porque ellas inspiraban las nueve artes de las que era patrón el dios. Solía acompañarlas a menudo y tuvo hijos con Clío, Calíope y Terpsícore. Erato es la musa de la elegía o poesía amatoria ;)
> 
> El próximo es el bicho :3
> 
> Dale con las locuras de Shaina xDD
> 
> El próximo es el bicho :3
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	9. Σκορπιός: Άδες

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octava entrega de éste fic.

Milo se despertó temblando aquella mañana.

-Maldición, Camus, resopló.-Ojalá perdiera la costumbre de enfriar el aire con el cosmos.

Apartó las mantas de una violenta patada y se levantó de una vez.  
Resistió el impulso de ir a jugarle una broma pesada a su compañero. Posó los pies en el suelo.

-¡Ay! ¡Maldición! Hasta el suelo está frío, se quejó.

En contraste con el frío que imperaba en el dormitorio, el agua le resultaba agradablemente tibia. Llevó la masa de cabello rubio hacia adelante. El espejo le devolvió el reflejo de su espalda marcada por una cicatriz de considerable tamaño.  
El santo de Escorpio suspiró. Aquella cicatriz le provocaba sentimientos encontrados y quizás fuera el motivo de su reticencia frente a los dioses.  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando recordó lo cerca que había estado de morir gracias a aquella herida.  
Aún así, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

-Fue lo mejor, se convenció.-Yo ni siquiera debería de estar vivo. Mientras que ella...Ella tenía toda la vida por delante.

Salió del baño con la toalla rodeándole la cintura. Constató que la temperatura del ambiente había subido. Caminó hasta la cama del santo de Acuario y descorrió las cortinas. Constató que las mejillas de éste estaban rojas, mientras murmuraba en francés.  
A Milo le pareció oír las palabras "femme fatale" y sonrió socarronamente.

-Camus pillín. Quién sabe lo que estás soñando. Ojalá Zeus no te pesque en ésas.

Abrió la caja de Pandora mientras buscaba los pantalones blancos que usaba debajo del cloth. Los encontró debajo de ésta y los jaló mientras se quitaba la toalla. Se sentó en la silla mientras se ponía la ropa y la parte inferior del cloth.

Oyó a su amigo gemir en sueños y las ganas por despertarlo aumentaron.

-Se lo merece por tener esto hecho un congelador, murmuró, mientras se ponía el resto de la armadura.  
Al final decidió no hacerlo y bajó a desayunar. Se topó con su par de Aries en el comedor.

-Buenos días, Mu.  
-Hola, Milo, lo saludó de buen humor.  
-Tienes algo en el pelo dijo, mientras se lo quitaba. Al mirar detenidamente, se dio cuenta que era una hoja de laurel.  
-¿Allá afuera hay laureles, eh?, se burló.  
-¡Dame eso!, se quejó, mientras se la arrebataba de las manos.  
-Tu novio tiene un retorcido sentido del humor. Eso de andarte manoseando bajo un laurel está de más.  
-No me manosea.  
-Dohko dice otra cosa.  
Mu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.  
-¡DOHKO!, casi gimió.  
-No te preocupes por Dohko. ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo a Shion?  
-¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!  
-Ay, Mu. No seas tan mamitas. Ya estás grandecito.  
-¿Te vas a callar?  
-¿A callar qué? Si ya medio mundo lo sabe.  
¿¡QUÉ!?  
-Hera le dijo a Aldebarán y Afrodita y Death Mask se enteraron porque el mismo dios anduvo por aquí. Aiolia le dijo a Shaka y Camus me dijo a mí. Y Dohko ya los vio. Supongo que Aiolos inmerso como está en su tragedia personal no se dio cuenta. Y Shura vive en las nubes.  
-¿Y a Camus quién le dijo?, gimió el santo de Aries.  
-Saga. Y del otro lado también lo saben porque Perséfone le dijo a Dohko que Apolo anda de un humor muy extraño y que Afrodita regañó a Eros por algo. Seguro que volvió a flecharlo de nuevo.  
-Ay, se lamentó el tibetano.  
-Deja de quejarte, bobo. No puede ser tan malo, resolvió, mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.  
-Es que no sé cómo encajar esto. Me pidió que me fuera a Delfos con él, y no sé si será aconsejable.  
-Pues pídele permiso a la señorita, baboso. ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?  
-Lo que resta de nuestra estadía aquí. Al parecer, quiere tratar de quitarse a Ártemis de encima. Dice que siempre lo vigila.  
-Ése lo que quiere es otra cosa.

-¿Podrías ser más serio, Milo?

-Lo siento. Es que creo que Camus estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo esta mañana y me quedaron ganas de fregarlo. Perdona.

-Eres un caso perdido, bichejo.  
-Tú también, borrego. Quién lo diría, tú y Febo Apolo. ¿Ya te dieron el estrenón?  
-¡MILO!  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Perdona. Ahí te ves, dijo, mientras cogía un racimo de uvas y se levantaba de la mesa, metiéndose unas a la boca.  
-¿No vas a irte comiendo eso, o sí? ¿Dónde vas a botar las sobras?  
-Por ahí.  
-Milo...  
-Ay, Mu, a veces eres peor que Shion. Relájate, ¿quieres?, expuso, mientras se metía otro par de uvas en la boca.

Empezó a subir mientras se comía el racimo con lentitud. A mitad del camino empezó a notar como la luminosidad iba disminuyendo.

-Típico. ¿Es que no sabe hacer otra cosa?, murmuró por lo bajo.

Conforme iba caminando, la oscuridad iba creciendo como una niebla.  
-Si no hubiera experimentado esto antes no sabría qué pensar, qué caray. Pero mejor me ando con pies de plomo o me va a ir mal.

Cuando llegó al sitio en el que debía de entrevistarse con el dios que le correspondía, levantó la mano para tocar y oyó risitas coquetas detrás de la puerta. Aguzó el oído y pudo escuchar como las deidades que estaban adentro se decían piropos y coqueteaban entre sí.  
Se puso colorado como un tomate y mejor se apartó, para no pecar de indiscreto y recibir un castigo más.

Los minutos transcurrieron más rápido de lo que esperaba y la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la hija de Deméter.

Las aguamarinas del santo de Escorpio se encontraron con las ágatas de la esposa de Hades y él sintió una especie de cosquilleo en la cicatriz que tenía en la espalda. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Perséfone sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

-¿Cómo estás, Milo?, tentó, haciendo que aquellas pupilas se desprendieran de las suyas por un momento.  
-Mi señora, casi que escupió, haciendo una breve inclinación con la cabeza.  
Ella se rió.

-No tienes porqué ser amable. Probablemente me merezca tu desprecio por lo que te hice.  
"No me diga", pensó con ironía.  
No había ni acabado de pensarlo cuando vio a la diosa arrodillarse frente a él y cogerle las manos, en un mudo ademán de súplica.

-¿Me perdonas? Realmente no quise hacerte mal ni a ningún otro de tus compañeros. Fui manipulada por otra persona para que hiciera todas esas cosas, supuestamente por el bien de mi marido, pero la realidad fue otra.

-¿Ésa es la excusa que va a ponerme? ¿"Fui manipulada"?, manifestó mientras arqueaba una ceja.  
-No, no me malentiendas. Yo tengo parte de la culpa, porque yo fui la que hizo ésas cosas. Por eso te estoy pidiendo perdón. Solo quiero que sepas los motivos porque fuiste el más afectado.

-No solo yo me vi afectado por esto, escupió más que dijo,-Debería pedirle perdón a todo el Santuario. ¿Ya habló con Saga?  
-Quería hacerlo. Pero primero sentí que debía hablar contigo.

El santo escudriñó el rostro de la deidad con desconfianza, tratando de detectar cualquier indicio de mentira.

-Te digo la verdad, reforzó ella.-Jamás querría que algo más pasara.

El pecho de él se infló en una respiración profunda y el aire salió con resignación.

-Supongo que lo que dijo Dohko ayer era cierto, entonces.  
-Le hablé con la verdad al santo de Libra. No pretendo ocultarles nada. Ya no. Por favor.

-¿Qué opina Hades de esto?

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas por el recuerdo del dolor sufrido por éste.

-Está de acuerdo y le satisface que reconozca los errores que cometí.

El santo de Escorpio miró a la diosa. Ella ya no le cogía las manos sino que le abrazaba las rodillas y lo miraba con ansiedad.  
Milo sintió que algo se revolvía en el fondo de su ser. Y así como Aquiles se conmovió ante el valor de Príamo al atreverse a aventurarse en territorio griego en busca del cadáver de Héctor, él se conmovió ante la diosa arrodillada a sus pies, que le imploraba por perdón sin tenerlo que hacer, humillándose a sí misma.

-Está bien. Os perdono por lo que me habéis hecho, claudicó.-Pero de todas formas, yo hice aquello porque sentí que era lo correcto. Nosotros deberíamos estar muertos, en todo caso, dijo, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Gracias por entender, Milo. De verdad estoy arrepentida por lo que hice.  
-No hay de qué. Pero os agradezco, si no hubiera sido por vos no hubiera caído en la cuenta de lo valiosa que era la discípula que tenía.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Ya ves. Todo tiene una razón de ser en éste mundo. Ahora debo irme, o mi madre me matará. Te lo he dejado de buen humor, explicó, señalando la puerta.-Cuidado lo arruinas.

Él se inclinó con galantería y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.  
Entró con cuidado.

-Bienvenido, Milo de Escorpio. Has tardado, se oyó la voz enigmática y oscura del hijo mayor de Cronos.

El griego percibió al dios frente a sí.

Vestía su cuerpo con una túnica de color oscuro sostenida al cuerpo por broches dorados. La cabeza y las muñecas eran ceñidas a su vez por oro que resaltaba contra la palidez y los cabellos negros del señor del Inframundo. Las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, titilaban de manera muy inquietante animadas por alguna emoción desconocida. Tamborileaba con la mano derecha sobre una mesita que era ocupada por un cáliz y una elegante botella.

Se inclinó, en señal de respeto.

-Señor Hades, dijo solamente.  
-¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu tardanza?, exigió sin ceremonias.  
-Vuestra esposa quiso hablar conmigo sobre aquel asunto de la otra vez.  
-Ya veo, dijo solamente.-Más te vale callarte, no se supone que la viera hasta dentro de tres semanas.  
-Sí, señor, seré como una tumba. Mis labios están sellados.  
-Milo, Milo, Milo, ¿qué hay que hacer para que ustedes aprendan? Ya que al parecer, ni a cuerazo limpio entienden, reclamó, mientras llenaba la copa de ambrosía y se la llevaba a los labios.  
-Pues...ya esto es la gota que derramó el vaso para nosotros también.  
-Pues espero que así sea. Podían haberse ahorrado la hipocresía mostrada en el Santuario. Yo ya sé que no me quieren. Sería iluso de mi parte, después de siglos de Guerras Santas.

El santo de Escorpio tragó saliva.

-¿Así que se dio cuenta?, murmuró.  
-¿Acaso me crees idiota?, era obvio. El ambiente de estrés era inaguantable. Y eso no fue culpa mía, como insinuaron por ahí. Si no saben diferenciar mi cosmos de la atmósfera de estrés colectivo que ustedes mismos provocaron no es mi problema.  
-Yo..., abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

Plutón sonrió con suficiencia, mientras se acomodaba en el diván.

-No pensé que se llegara a esto.  
-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Yo fui el que me quejé con Zeus para que le jalara las orejas a Palas. Como te dije, quedé decepcionado.

-¿Decepcionado?, tentó.

El dios entrecerró los ojos.

-Cuando el Sumo Sacerdote me pidió que lo ayudara a mantener el orden en el Santuario, lo encontré irrisorio y hasta indignante. Yo no tenía que estar arreglando los desórdenes ajenos. Mucho menos rebajarme a andar de niñera de un montón de mortales. Pero yo también estaba harto de que se pasearan por mis dominios como si nada.

-¿Y la decepción vino de...?, preguntó el griego con curiosidad.

-Como sabes, me vi obligado a perder a Perséfone de una manera muy cruel. Mi ánimo no era el mejor en aquellos momentos. Pandora me dijo que talvez si aceptaba la propuesta de Shion podría distraerme un poco de mi dolor.

-Lo sigo, murmuró casi para sí mismo.

-El problema es que ustedes son unos egoístas. Solo piensan en ustedes para variar. ¿Les importó o se detuvieron a pensar en el sacrificio que yo estaba haciendo? No. Y por eso mi ánimo empeoró.

-Lo que usted había sacrificado..., repitió como en un eco.  
-Así es. Al principio cooperaron bien. Pero después..., enmudeció y se llevó la copa a los labios.  
-Después lo ignoramos olímpicamente.  
-Y luego empezaron las hipocresías. ¿Creyeron que no me iba a dar cuenta de lo que hablaban a mis espaldas? Y después estaba el asuntito del santo de Cáncer. No sé qué les habrá enseñado Saga, ni como los habrá moldeado, pero semejante hybris me dejó perplejo. Y me dolió, ¿Acaso creyó que podía retener aquellas almas fuera del lugar que les correspondía sin castigo alguno? ¿Qué podía quitarme a MIS súbditos sin consecuencia alguna?, recalcó, inclinándose hacia adelante.

-Reconozco que el caso de Death Mask era bastante malo. Quizás fue lo mejor que lo mandara a azotar, tentó, intimidado por aquellas pupilas que quemaban como hielo. Bajó la mirada, no pudiendo soportarla por más tiempo.

-Entiendo su personalidad, pero era demasiado. Y obviamente, se me ocultó esto en la visita que había hecho al Santuario anteriormente. Porque de haberlo sabido antes...

-Sí, es que Shion le ordenó que los quitara para evitar problemas. Por eso Radamen...Radamanthys insinuó que faltaba "decoración" Después volvió a las andadas. Shion le aconsejó que buscara otro tipo de trofeos, pero..., explicó.  
-Pude haber hecho lo que hice con Asclepio. Estaba tan enfurecido que me planteé enviarlo al Tártaro, pero Athena me lo impidió. Una lástima.

-En realidad, aunque fue un castigo no tan "severo", escarmentó. Digamos que eso lo hizo madurar de una. Aunque sigue siendo algo sádico siempre.

-Me alegra que vayan escarmentando, porque el asunto se iba torciendo de nuevo. Recuerden que ustedes...  
-...somos el ejemplo de la orden. Sí, es cierto. Nuestra actitud afecta al resto. Eso lo hemos constatado.  
-Sin embargo, debo de decir que solo una persona cambió su actitud por si sola. Y creí detectar cierta preocupación en ella por mi estado de ánimo.

El santo de Escorpio sonrió.

-Sí. Mi discípula.  
-Me sorprendió gratamente. Pero además resulta paradójico que fuera una discípula, alguien que todavía no tiene tantas responsabilidades, fuera la que asumiera esa actitud.

-Ella siempre sintió fascinación por los dioses y asumió una actitud de reverente admiración para con vosotros. Aún antes de saber que existían el Santuario, los santos y la diosa Athena. Es casi como un sentimiento heredado de nuestros antepasados que ella siempre ha mostrado. Nunca la he visto despreciar a ningún dios, ni siquiera a vos. Confieso que me arrepentí de no hacerle caso cuando me dijo que no os encontrabais del todo bien. Creo que más bien fui a echarle leña al fuego. Ése sexto sentido que tiene siempre me ha admirado.

El dios esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Ése sexto sentido es lo que le llamó más la atención a Apolo sobre ella, porque sin tener el don de la adivinación es capaz de predecir ciertas dimensiones de la realidad que la rodea. Todas las mujeres son poseedoras de una intuición especial, pero algunas la tienen en grado sumo. La profecía que pesa sobre ella es, para Loxias, algo secundario a la par de esta capacidad suya. Hay muchos hombres que han sufrido la influencia del oráculo desde la era del mito, eso no la hace especial. Pero esa intuición... Por eso decidió tomarla bajo su protección y obsequiarla con un don que la ataría aún más a él, el de la curación.

El santo de Escorpio parpadeó, sorprendido.

-Eso no me lo dijo.  
-Es orgulloso. Imagino que no quiso admitir que se vio impresionado por una mortal. Además, ella está bajo la guardia del Escorpión Celeste, constelación que existe gracias a él. Y porta el cloth de Serpens. El simbolismo de la serpiente en el mito incluye ambas, profecía y curación. Pero también se liga a la sabiduría. Pocas veces se ha visto un ser humano como tu discípula, santo de Escorpio.

-Lo sé. De hecho, le decía a vuestra esposa que lo que ella provocó aquel día me hizo darme cuenta de que la discípula que yo tenía no era común. Y que si la dejaba ir hubiera sido un estúpido.

-Ella fue la única que se preocupó por mi estado de ánimo. Como se pasaba el día en la biblioteca estudiando, solía ir a preguntarme lo que no entendía, aun si yo no podía responder sus dudas. A menudo, estudiaba casi a los pies del trono.

-Se sintió muy contenta cuando constató que no erais tan frío como aparentabais. Y ahí os perdió el miedo. Y cuando ella no le tiene miedo a alguien...En verdad, es una mujer única, aduló, con el orgullo propio de un padre.

El dios arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Realmente, no creía haber dejado caer aquella máscara de frialdad que siempre mostraba a los demás. Con Shion lo había hecho, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho con el santo femenino.

-De hecho, me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero nosotros hemos desarrollado la horrible costumbre de preocuparnos solo por nosotros mismos. Hemos olvidado que los dioses no son del todo impasibles. Melissia no lo hace. En ése aspecto se parece a Shun de Andrómeda.

-Se los debieron de recordar, afirmó,-y de una forma no muy grata, debo decir. El asunto es bastante delicado, porque aunque no está revestido del mismo carácter religioso que en la Antigüedad, sí nos deben cierto respeto. Si acepté la petición de Shion, fue porque creí que me iban a respetar. ¿No firmé una alianza de paz con Athena? ¿No les ayudé acaso, con el asunto de Perséfone? ¿No les di la clave necesaria para que no murieras? Sacrifiqué la jerarquía que me corresponde como olímpico primordial para ocupar el lugar de Shion, dejé mis dominios y a mis espectros atrás solo para disciplinaros... ¿y cómo me lo habéis pagado?

Conforme hablaba, levantaba más y más la voz, y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su rostro quedó a unos centímetros del santo griego.

Milo tragó saliva, intimidado. Sobre todo porque en aquellos ojos no veía ira, sino una horrible decepción.

-Yo..., tartamudeó,-yo...No imaginaba que las cosas estaban tan mal. Lo lamento.

-Sé que el resentimiento que les he tenido a los mortales por siglos no me hace la persona idónea para darles el sermón. Tampoco espero que me aprecien. Lo que me duele es que al parecer, no percibieron el cambio en mi actitud, al menos para con ustedes. Debería darles vergüenza. Ni los espectros ni los mariners hablan mal de Athena. ¿Por qué ustedes sí pueden hablar mal de nosotros? Y el problema, Milo, es que no somos solo nosotros. ¿Qué mal les han hecho Ares u otros dioses? ¿Por qué meten a todo el panteón en el mismo saco?

-Conocimiento de causa...creo. A Ártemis se le escapó que la señorita ha provocado muchos problemas a lo largo de los siglos.

El dios se rió, mientras se acomodaba y se servía otra copa de ambrosía.

-Pues claro. Pero ella solo está haciendo lo que siempre ha venido haciendo desde la era del mito: Proteger a los hombres e interceder entre ellos y Zeus. Poseidón y yo pensamos que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y por eso se iniciaron las Guerras Santas. Mientras mi hermano escarmentó y decidió no molestarla cuando despertó después de algunos siglos, dado que se hallaba en guerra conmigo, yo seguí tratando de hacer lo que yo creí que era correcto para la humanidad...Ni qué decir tiene que estaba equivocado. Sin los seres humanos, los dioses no tenemos razón de existir.

Milo calló, sin atreverse a respirar. La profundidad de ésas revelaciones lo dejaron pensativo. El dios estaba aprovechando no solo para sermonearlo acerca de su comportamiento, sino para sincerarse con él y reconocer sus propios errores.

-Os agradezco mucho que os hayáis atrevido a sinceraros conmigo, señor.

-Yo solo espero que esta vez tomen los consejos que se les están dando. No pueden seguir así, manifestó.

-Sí, señor Hades.

-Puedes retirarte.

El santo de Escorpio hizo una profunda reverencia y se despidió.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el dios sonrió.

-Sí, más les vale hacerlo, comentó, mientras se llevaba la copa de ambrosía a los labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milo es tremendo xDDD Noten como dijo: "Dohko los vio" en lugar de "Yo le dije a Dohko" xDD
> 
> Y Camus no es tan de hielo xDDDD
> 
> ¿Porqué Escorpio y Hades?
> 
> Porque Escorpio es regido por el planeta Plutón. De hecho, hace unos días que Plutón fue reconocido como planeta de nuevo, pensé: "A Hades le gusta esto" xDDD
> 
> Además, estaba el asunto éste de Perséfone, que necesitaba resolución. (Remitirse al capítulo 15 de "Mi Ángel Guardián")
> 
> Por si alguien no me seguía desde antes, aclaro que mi Hades es OoC (Out of Character), porque su personalidad no es la que le dio Masami Kurumada, sino la personalidad del dios mitológico, más benévolo.
> 
> Aunque muchas personas lo confunden, Delfos y Delos no son el mismo lugar. Delfos fue una ciudad de Fócida, a un lado del monte Parnaso y al otro lado de Cirfis. Delfos se ubica en una meseta en la ladera meridional del monte Parnaso, adyacente alsantuario de Apolo, el lugar del oráculo. El monte Parnaso se convirtió en la nueva morada de las Musas cuando, procedentes del monte Helicón, Apolo las llamó. Ahí también había un templo a Athena. Actualmente es Patrimonio de la Humanidad y un sitio de interés turístico, sobre todo gracias a las ruinas del oráculo de Apolo. Era considerada el centro del mundo. En el templo había una hoguera que, a similitud del que había en el templo de Vesta en Roma, nunca se apagaba.
> 
> Delos (u Ortigia) es una de las Cícladas situada al lado de Mikonos. Según el mito, la celosa Hera condenó a Leto a no poder parir en tierra, y ninguna ciudad quería darle asilo. Según la versión de Homero recogida en el himno a Febo Apolo, la titánide parió a Ártemis en Ortigia y luego llegó a Delos, una isla errante. Tras convencer a la isla que el nacimiento de su hijo la beneficiaría y con la presencia de todas las demás diosas, dio a luz a Apolo, que en agradecimiento, fijó la isla al fondo del mar.
> 
> Como yo escribo como me va saliendo, cuando me di cuenta había escrito un hermoso intertexto en relación a la última rapsodia de la Ilíada. Cuando Príamo va a rescatar el cuerpo de Héctor, presto a ablandar a Aquiles, se arrodilla, le abraza las rodillas y le suplica. Cuando Aquiles ve la cabeza encanecida de Príamo, se acuerda de su padre Peleo y se ablanda, claudicando. Ésta es la escena que yo considero con más carga emotiva (pathós) de toda la Ilíada. Príamo, un rey que no debe pedir razones ni humillarse ante los demás, un anciano con mucha más experiencia de vida y sabiduría, se arrodilla ante alguien de menor rango y sabiduría que él, un príncipe, un guerrero, y le suplica, se humilla ante él.
> 
> Aquí opera la misma mecánica: Perséfone, una diosa, una reina, se humilla ante un mortal.
> 
> El próximo es el capítulo del centauro :3 Qué expectación XDD
> 
> ¡Gracias por el comentario!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	10. Tοξότης: Ζεύς

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novena entrega.
> 
> Advertencia: Como ya les dije anteriormente, este fic iba a ser de un contenido más "adulto", por lo tanto contiene temáticas más adultas, léase gore, shonen ai y yaoi.
> 
> Aquí viene el yaoi XDDD
> 
> Traté de hacerlo lo menos explícito posible, no me gustan las guarradas. Así que traté de usar eufemismos, sinónimos y metáforas, en vez de las palabras directas.
> 
> Mejor lo leen cuando tengan mucho tiempo y no haya nadie alrededor (?)

-AAAAAH!

El santo de Capricornio se despertó sobresaltado. Apartó las cobijas de un puntapié y abrió las cortinas.

-¡Aiolos! ¡Con un demonio y la puta que te parió! ¡Déjame dormir, coño! ¡¿Ahora qué?!

El santo de Sagitario sonrió, como disculpa.

-Lo siento. Es que...no dejo de soñarme cosas.  
-Eres un crío, reprobó el español.-Cualquiera que te oiga te vas a entrevistar con el Coco.  
-Es que...me temo que no vaya a ser solo hablar.  
-¿Y qué importa? ¿Cuántas personas crees que se pueden jactar de tener a un dios olímpico tan de cerca?  
-Me van a violar, se quejó el de Sagitario.  
-Oh, ya cállate. Ni que fuera tan malo. Eres un hombre adulto, no un crío imberbe y virgen. Ya duérmete de una vez. Y como vuelvas a gritar te corto las pelotas, lo amenazó.

El sagitariano suspiró. Por supuesto que el asunto que lo preocupaba, Shura no iba a poder entenderlo, porque no le estaba contando todo.

_**Flashback** _

 

_Se despertó jadeando como por enésima vez. Descorrió las cortinas y espió con cuidado, para checar no haber despertado a su compañero. Bajó de la cama y se enjuagó la cara en el lavamanos._ _  
_ _Salió del cuarto y se quedó unos segundos en el pasillo. La puerta del cuarto de Afrodita y Death Mask estaba entreabierta y debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Camus y Milo se colaba un haz de luz._

_-Al menos no soy el único despierto._ _  
_ _Salió del palacete y subió hasta el prado donde el dios del Sol solía apacentar a sus rebaños en el día._ _  
_ _Se sentó en la hierba y levantó la vista hacia el cielo. El firmamento lucía mucho más despejado allá arriba y las estrellas brillaban con muchísima claridad._

_-, ¡Hola!, se oyó una voz a su izquierda, sobresaltándolo. Volvió la vista en la dirección indicada y se encontró con un joven más o menos como de su edad mirándolo con curiosidad. Llevaba los brazos adornados de oro._

_-Hola, contestó con desánimo._ _  
_ _El otro se sentó a su lado en el suelo._

_-Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Acaso te ha traído algún dios?_ _  
_ _-Podría decirse. Soy Aiolos de Sagitario, uno de los santos de Athena._

_El otro joven lo miró de hito en hito._

_-¡Así que tú eres el famoso Aiolos! Es un placer conocerte._ _  
_ _Al griego no le hizo gracia aquello de "famoso"_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_ _  
_ _-Todos saben cómo la salvaste de ser asesinada, hace años. Hay quiénes te admiran aquí por hacerlo, sacrificando tu vida por salvar la suya._

_Él sonrió débilmente._

_-Debí hacerlo. Es mi deber. Me alegra haber podido salvarla. Mi vida no vale tanto como la suya. Por cierto, ¿quién eres?_

_-¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Qué descortés de mi parte! Yo soy el príncipe Ganímedes, el copero de Zeus._

_Aiolos empalideció mientras sentía que se lo tragaba el Hades._

_-Mucho gusto, murmuró débilmente.-_ _  
_ _-Te noto algo desanimado. ¿Te pasa algo?_ _  
_ _-No es nada, mintió._ _  
_ _-¿Acaso te tiene preocupado lo del sorteo? No te preocupes, no se atreverá a hacer nada que contraríe a Athena._ _  
_ _-Pero igual, no tiene que importarle lo que piense alguien, ¿no?_ _  
_ _-Tranquilo. Mira, a mí me pasó peor, me raptó un águila. Y después todo fue sin ceremonias. No puede ser peor que eso. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no te estreses antes de tiempo, dijo el príncipe troyano, comprensivo._ _  
_ _-Es muy fácil para tí decirlo._ _  
_ _-Solo te lo advierto, si te resistes será peor. Pero ya verás como no será del todo malo._ _  
_ _-Si tú lo dices. ¿Pero tan seguro estás que va a pasar algo más?_ _  
_ _-Lo conozco lo suficiente. Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres? Sé que ciertas cosas pueden ser difíciles de manejar para extranjeros._

_El hermano de Aiolia se sonrojó._

_-Soy griego, admitió._

_El otro parpadeó, perplejo._

_-Entonces lo entiendes, ¿no? El amor entre hombres. Creí que tu caso sería como el del joven amante del soberano Apolo. Creo que por no ser de aquí no encajó muy bien los avances del dios. Pero tú eres heleno, tú deberías entenderlo._ _  
_ _-Quizás lo entiendo demasiado bien, y por eso me da miedo, manifestó._

_**Flashback** _

Después de una noche de mal dormir, se levantó, sintiendo como si no hubiera dormido nada. Cuando vio a Shura durmiendo tan plácidamente, sintió rabia.

-Cabra loca, se quejó.-Como a él no se lo va a cargar el muerto, no dice nada.

Tomó una ducha como de una hora, o mejor dicho, solo dejó que el agua fría le cayera encima, dejando la mente en blanco.

El portazo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Una mano cerró la ducha y sintió que la toalla le azotaba las posaderas.

-¡Ay! ¡SHURA!  
-¿Qué querías, pescar una pulmonía? Es antierótico que te follen con un resfriado, idiota. Hala, ya deja de retrasarlo, zanjó el español.  
-Como a tí no te pasa eso...  
-Yo voy a tener que aguantar al granuja de la familia. No te atrevas a compararlo. Sé hombre y dale el trasero a Zeus. No puede ser tan malo, si Mu se fue con Apolo.  
-Apolo no es Zeus.  
Capricornio rodó los ojos.

-Bueno ya, no seas tan llorón. Independientemente de que vaya a pasarte algo, seguro que también quiere hablar de lo sucedido en el Santuario. No puedes dejarlo plantado.

El santo de Sagitario suspiró y salió de la ducha.

-Mamitas, susurró el español despectivamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Cuando salió del baño, ya su compañero no estaba.

Aiolos bajó a desayunar con el estómago revuelto. Cuando llegó a la mesa, se encontró con su hermano devorando a cuatro carrillos. Le desvió la cuchara y Aiolia casi se rompe los dientes al cerrar la mandíbula.

-¡Ay! ¡Hermano!  
-Escúchame bien, Aiolia. ¿Le dijiste algo a Shura acerca de mí?  
-No, pero Ártemis le dijo algo a Death. Y ya sabes cómo es Death con Shura y Afrodita.  
-Death Mask...Con razón, ése españolete se ha estado burlando de mí, el muy infeliz.  
-Aiolos, tú tampoco te has esforzado en ocultar que estás nervioso, hermano. Se encogió cuando vio a Aiolos levantar la mano.  
-¡Aiolia!  
-¡Pero es verdad!, protestó.-Estás como la liebre que ve venir al águila de repente.  
-¡No me hables de águilas!, protestó el mayor de vuelta.  
-No puede ser tan malo.  
-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso?! , gimió, exasperado.  
-¿Tal vez porque es verdad? Oh, vamos, seguro que lo entiendes, añadió, viendo al otro hacer un mohín de disgusto.  
-Lo entiendo demasiado bien, ése es el problema.  
-Ahora es que no te hace nada de índole sexual, y tú aquí, preocupándote.  
Los nervios del sagitariano se desbordaron y le arreó un golpe a su hermano en la cabeza.  
-¡AY! ¡Aiolos! Pensándolo bien, ojalá te den, a ver sí se te quita ése mal humor, gruñó, cogiendo el plato y levantándose de la mesa mientras se sobaba la cabeza.  
-No...Aiolia...yo...no quise...vuelve aquí...lo siento...  
El santo de Leo le sacó el dedo corazón en respuesta.  
Aiolos gruñó, exasperado. Cogió un puñado de fresas de una fuente cercana y se fue afuera.

Encontró al santo de Virgo haciendo su yoga matutino.

-Buenos días, Shaka.  
-Hola, Aiolos. Frunció el ceño al sentir el cosmos perturbado de su compañero.- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?  
El griego resopló.  
-No es nada. Solo estoy algo nervioso.  
-Entiendo. Buena suerte, le deseó.

Aiolos le agradeció al cielo que Shaka no fuera un entrometido. Pero su suerte se torció cuando llegó a la verja.

-¡Oye, Aiolos! ¿Te presto lubricante?, se burló el santo de Cáncer.  
-¡Death Mask! ¡Cállate!, chilló, furioso.- ¡Por tu culpa he tenido que aguantarme las burlas de Shura!  
-A mí no me culpes, yo no tengo control sobre lo que hace la cabra apestosa, se escasqueó.  
-Tú fuiste el que le dijo. Eso basta.  
-Talvez si te lo tomaras con más naturalidad, no pasaría nada. Pero estás más nervioso que un becerro a punto de ser sacrificado, y eso es muy divertido  
-¡Para tí, jaiba psicópata!  
-Uy, estamos sensibles hoy. Quizás necesitas que papá Zeus te folle para que se te bajen las hormonas, mamacita.  
-¡DEATH MASK! ¡Eres un guarro!, dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se iba, pisando fuerte.  
La estruendosa risa del cuarto guardián le puso los pelos de punta.

-Hijo de puta, gruñó, mientras iba subiendo.- ¿Quién se cree? Maldito cangrejo...

A los minutos, oyó un chillido y un batir de alas y sintió que alguien le quitaba el cintillo que llevaba en la frente. Automáticamente, se llevó la mano a la frente mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cielo, alcanzando a ver a una majestuosa águila. El ave llevaba el cintillo entre las garras.

Puso los brazos en jarras.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Simplemente, perfecto!

Ralentizó el paso lo más que pudo. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, sintió como si lo fueran a ejecutar. Abrir aquella puerta era para él como la guillotina que iba a caer sobre su cabeza.

Tocó la puerta, casi sin hacer ruido.

-¡Adelante!, se oyó una voz masculina.

"Ahora sí que me lleva Hades" pensó, mientras empujaba la puerta, tragando saliva.

Cuando puso un pie en la estancia, estaba muy iluminada, por lo que sus ojos se posaron sin posibilidad de error en el dios, que estaba sentado en un trono de oro en el centro de la habitación.

Era físicamente parecido a su hermano Hades, con la diferencia de que sus cabellos eran de un rubio platinado casi blanco y sus ojos eran como misteriosas perlas de color gris. Su frente era ceñida por una pesada tiara de oro. También sus muñecas brillaban con el fulgor del metal de los reyes. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una túnica que le cubría hasta los pies, y su mano derecha sostenía un áureo cetro, símbolo de su autoridad entre los inmortales.

Aiolos tuvo la sensación de que el ambiente se volvía cargado, como el cielo plomizo antes de una tormenta. Fijó sus ojos en los del dios y se sintió sobrecogido ante lo que se podía percibir de ella: Un conocimiento y una autoridad demasiado grandes para ser asimilados por un ser humano con apenas unos años de existencia. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en la mano izquierda de la deidad casi automáticamente. Como casi lo había esperado, su cintillo estaba enredado entre aquellos dedos.

-Así que tú eres Aiolos de Sagitario, rompió el silencio el Crónida.-Es un placer conocerte al fin.

El griego sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera la columna vertebral y lo hiciera inclinarse profundamente. Sus labios se despegaron por fin.

-Es un inmenso honor estar frente a vos, señor, articuló con cierta torpeza.

Zeus examinó al joven frente a sí con atención. Le gustaba lo que sus ojos percibían. El muchacho, aunque probablemente ya no fuera tan joven, se veía deliciosamente vulnerable. Era casi como si el cloth se lo tragara por quedarle demasiado grande.

El sagitariano sintió aquel atento escrutinio y sus nervios aumentaron considerablemente.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi hija hace trece años. No muchos habrían sacrificado su propia vida a cambio de la suya.  
-No...fue nada. Es mi deber como santo protegerla, aún a costa de mi vida, dijo.

-Entiendo su recelo hacia ciertos dioses, ¿pero de verdad tenían que llegar al hybris?  
-No, no, se apresuró a justificar.-Por supuesto que no. A veces no entiendo a mis compañeros, en verdad. Creo que esta vez se les fue la mano, y estas son las consecuencias de esa actitud. Pero ya aprendimos, se apresuró a añadir.  
-¿Eres padre, Aiolos?  
-No señor. Pero espero serlo algún día, murmuró.  
-¿Sabes lo que es para un padre que se insulte a sus hijos? ¿Que se insulte a la hija que más quiere y contemplar como ella lo deja pasar? ¿Qué se insulte a su esposa, o a sus hermanos? Yo intervine porque Hera ya estaba hablando de disciplinarlos a su manera. Y sabes cómo es que ella castiga a la gente que no le agrada. De cierta manera me forzó a intervenir antes de tiempo. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que Athena siguiera escudándolos, y la única solución era forzarla a volver al Olimpo. Aunque la niña me echó a perder el plan de cierta manera

-Entiendo, señor, musitó, con la mirada baja.  
-Mírame a los ojos, Aiolos, exigió.-Me gusta mirar a la cara de mis interlocutores.

El hermano de Aiolia tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. De repente sintió el cetro en la barbilla, enderezando su cabeza. Levantó los ojos por fin para encontrarse con el semblante severo del dios. La presión del cetro se desvaneció.

-Así está mejor. Ahora ven aquí.

Aquella orden disparó todas las alarmas del mortal. Fijó los ojos en los orbes grises del padre de los dioses y le pareció ver la influencia de Afrodita en ellos. Pero obedeció y se acercó.

"Seré el hazmerreír del Santuario por meses", pensó. Por un momento lamentó la ausencia del santo de Aries, ya que así no podía consultarle nada.

De repente, sintió que el cloth cimbraba, mientras un poderoso cosmos le recorría el cuerpo, como reconociéndolo.

-Quítate el cloth. La orden sonó seca y demandante.

Aiolos suspiró.

"Aquí vamos", pensó con resignación, mientras se desprendía de las hombreras.

Minutos después, todas las piezas yacían desmontadas a sus pies. Sintió la mirada deseosa del menor de los olímpicos primordiales, que casi lo impelía a acercarse aún más. Casi sin pensarlo, sus pies se movieron solos hasta quedar casi a un palmo del dios. Éste alargó la mano con la que sujetaba el cintillo y lo jaló hasta dejarlo a unos centímetros de su propio rostro.

-No te preocupes. No te haré ningún daño, casi que ronroneó.-Solo quiero conocerte un poco. No tiene por qué ser una mala experiencia. Tómalo como un agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por Athena.

El santo de Sagitario casi que sintió la tensión sexual en su cuerpo como una ola profunda y devastadora. Aunque seguía desagradándole sobremanera la idea, un rincón de su inconsciente muy en el fondo, esperaba aquello con ansias. Con la poca voluntad que le quedaba, intentó una última oposición.

-Pero... ¿vuestra esposa no la tomará contra mí? Sé cómo se pone cuando le sois infiel.  
-No te preocupes por Hera, susurró de manera insinuante,-no creo que se moleste. Tú no puedes darme hijos. Lo más que puede hacer es volver a acusarme de "pederasta" como aquella vez con Ganímedes.  
-Hablando de Ganímedes...  
-Sí, me contó que se encontró contigo hace un par de noches. Tengo buen gusto, ¿no lo crees?  
Aiolos sonrió nerviosamente y prefirió eludir la pregunta con otra.  
-Señor, ¿podríais devolverme el cintillo?  
-¿Lo quieres?, expresó jugueteando con la cinta roja alrededor de sus manos.-Pues ven por él, añadió, retador.  
Aiolos suspiró y se acercó más. Enredó su mano en la del padre de Athena, tratando de quitarle la cinta, sin tener que pasar a mayores. Oyó el suave tintineo del báculo al ser posado en el suelo con suavidad, ocultando la intención detrás de la acción. A continuación, sintió sus pantalones deslizarse por entre sus piernas con rapidez.  
-¡¿Pero qué...?!, se desconcertó, levantando la mirada hasta posarla en la de Zeus. Aquella mirada gris tenía un tinte juguetón.  
-Déjate amar, Aiolos. O lo haré por la fuerza, porque de verdad te deseo demasiado.  
El joven tragó saliva. Lo pensó una milésima de segundo. Y cedió.  
Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de humillación y placer, todo de una vez. Inmediatamente, el dios se levantó y se despojó de la túnica con rapidez, quedando desnudo delante del joven. Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de éste bajaron hacia la zona de la cintura. Se sonrojó al contemplar las partes verendas.  
-Ven aquí y ayúdame. Tengo un pequeño problema aquí, lo conminó el dios.  
Aiolos se acercó y se arrodilló entre las piernas y tomó la virilidad con manos temblorosas. Levantó la mirada, preguntando. El mudo asentimiento no se hizo esperar.  
Hizo contacto lentamente sintiendo la unión de manera aprensiva, como avanzaba inexorablemente hasta llegar a su garganta. Se tensó, por la involuntaria arcada, separándose bruscamente, entre toses. Sintió la mano del dios acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?, se preocupó.  
-S...sí. Fue sólo la...  
-Quizás fue culpa mía. ¿Nunca has...?  
Negó con la cabeza, muerto de vergüenza.  
-Entonces reformulemos. Lámelo, indicó.-Solo la punta.  
El sagitariano tomó aire y empezó a acariciar con la lengua aquella divina virilidad. Primero tímidamente y luego fue dejándose llevar por la pasión que inundaba el ambiente  
El dios sintió una descarga de placer descender por su columna vertebral como una corriente eléctrica. La sensación viajó por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus manos se tensaran contra la cabeza de su amante improvisado, empujando, obligando a Aiolos a profundizar el contacto. Pasó a su bajo vientre, calentándolo, dándole vida a aquello que Aiolos estimulaba. El calor se apoderó de su rostro, coloreando sus mejillas de escarlata, y perdiendo las perlas grises que tenía por ojos. Sus pezones se endurecieron como pequeños guijarros y su boca se abrió en un gemido cargado de sensualidad, que repercutió en las paredes de la habitación.  
Aiolos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el gemido. Sintió como aquel sonido resonaba en sus oídos como en un eco y lo hacía sentirse bien de saber que él era el causante del placer del dios. Levantó la mirada y se topó con aquel rostro enrojecido y aquella mirada perdida, lo cual le agradó sobremanera. De repente, sintió como la cadera al frente suyo empezaba un lento vaivén y como una de las manos abandonaba su cabeza para acariciar excitado pezón, entre continuos gemidos. Aquello despertó una parte de sí mismo que no conocía, primitiva y sensual y simplemente se dejó llevar, acrecentando el ritmo, mientras escuchaba aquellos gemidos mutar en gritos, y un estremecimiento recorría completo a Zeus, mientras éste alcanzaba el clímax violentamente.

-Eres...bueno, chiquito, pudo articular, el dios entre jadeos,-¿quién diría que nunca has hecho esto?

Lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó, uniendo su lengua con la suya, mientras la mano viajaba hacia abajo y se entretenía con el miembro viril del santo más fiel a Athena.  
El joven gimió al sentir aquella experta mano manipularlo, dándole un alivio a la inconfesa urgencia que sentía desde hacía un rato.

-¡Oh!, solo pudo articular, con sorpresa.  
Zeus sonrió para sus adentros, mientras seguía dándole placer al joven, recompensándolo por haber logrado complacerlo. Se separó un momento y lo guió hasta el diván, apartado en una esquina.

-Ven, le indicó, con la voz ronca. Lo tendió boca abajo y se posicionó sobre él mientras le besaba la nuca y bajaba por la espalda, hasta las nalgas, separándolas y colando su lengua en la cavidad que tanto ansiaba.

Aiolos se arqueó violentamente. Inmediatamente, sintió la mano del dios en la espalda en un ademán tranquilizador.  
-Tranquilo, susurró.-No te preocupes, seré delicado.  
-Está bien. Es solo que...  
-Lo sé, lo sé, dijo, mientras le besaba la oreja casi con devoción.  
Metió la mano en la boca del joven, para obtener la lubricación que necesitaba y la bajó de nuevo introduciendo un dedo, tras acariciar insistentemente buscando la relajación de aquella cavidad.

Aiolos se quejó, sintiendo incomodidad ante la invasión. Su respiración se agitó levemente.  
-Me duele, se quejó, trasladando la mano hacia atrás, tratando de evitar lo inevitable.  
El dios la quitó de su camino.  
-Tranquilo, eso es normal. La incomodidad pasará. Pero para que pase debes dejarme continuar. Puedes ayudarte a tí mismo. Eso nos ayudará a ambos.

El sagitariano llevó la mano titubeante hacia su propia virilidad, para estimularla. Conforme fue avanzando, su propio placer lo hizo olvidarse de lo que estaba pasando detrás de él.

-Este chico aprende rápido, murmuró por lo bajo el hermano de Hades, mientras volvía a humedecer sus dedos e introducía dos esta vez, buscando el centro de placer que haría a Aiolos salir de sí mismo de una buena vez.

-Ah, aquí estás, dijo, mientras lo presionaba con suavidad. El joven se agitó con brusquedad, sintiendo una ola de placer que lo inundaba y hacía que sus broncíneas mejillas adquirieran un tono rojizo.

-Ah..., pudo gemir, solamente,-Deme más...

-¿Seguro que quieres continuar? Todavía podemos detenernos aquí.  
-No, no se detenga.

Zeus sonrió, complacido.

"Los más difíciles son los mejores", pensó, mientras introducía el tercer dígito.

El otro recibió tal descarga de placer que se paralizó completamente, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando. La sensación aumentó cuando sintió los labios divinos cerrarse en torno a uno de sus pezones.

-Por todos los dioses...esto no puede estar pasando.  
-Pero está pasando. ¿Ves, como no era tan malo? ¿Qué piensas ahora de esto?, ronroneó juguetonamente.

-Qué…no...era...tan malo...después de todo, gimió, sintiendo como su cadera cobraba vida propia. Se sintió frustrado cuando el dios retiró los dedos. La frustración se reflejó en su mirada, haciendo reír al padre de los dioses.

-¿Quieres seguir, pequeño centauro? ¿Quieres más de mí? ¿Deseas una unión más profunda?

-Por favor…, pidió, sintiéndose desesperado.

El dios sonrió y le acarició la nariz, para besarlo con intensidad, mientras lo volteaba y separaba las piernas para colocarse entre ellas. Tomó su sexo y lo dirigió hacia la entrada del joven.

-¿Listo?, dijo, separándolo con la mano y dejando salir un hilo de saliva para lubricar la entrada. Depositó un beso y usó la lengua para complementar y terminar de lubricarlo.

Aiolos asintió, acariciando sus partes nobles con la mano, con ansias para duplicar su placer. Gimió cuando la unión empezó a ser concretada, sintiendo como se abría paso a través de su cuerpo.

-Aaaaaaah, gimió, sintiendo como el miembro viril del hijo de Cronos se abría paso a través de su intimidad, reclamándolo como suyo. El dolor y la incomodidad se tradujeron en lágrimas que desbordaron sus ojos y fueron inmediatamente recogidas por los dedos de Zeus.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó, lo tranquilizó.-Ya pasó. ¿Cómo te sientes?, preguntó, deteniéndose un momento, para darle un respiro al joven y permitirle acostumbrarse a tenerlo adentro de él.

-Duele, pero estoy convencido de que será mejor después.

El Crónida sonrió abiertamente y empezó a moverse con lentitud, sin prisas, tratando de no lastimarlo y decidido a llevar aquello hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Aiolos se arqueó deliciosamente sobre el diván al sentir cómo las lentas embestidas tocaban su próstata enviando olas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Su cabeza se arqueó violentamente hacia atrás y sus manos arañaron la espalda de su amante con fuerza, sacando a flote el divino icor.

El dios rugió al sentir la fuerza de los arañazos y su cuerpo se arqueó como respuesta al dolor. Reafirmó su apoyo en el diván y aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones, mientras besaba con ferocidad aquella boca, marcándolo con su lengua. Sentía que el clímax estaba cerca, así que cogió la virilidad del que estaba sobre su espalda y la masturbó vigorosamente buscando que alcanzaran el máximo placer al mismo tiempo.

El santo de Sagitario sintió que casi perdía la conciencia. Su respiración se agitó aún más y el corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa, acompasado con los movimientos enloquecidos de las caderas de ambos.

Los únicos sonidos que se oían en la habitación además del producido por los cuerpos al rozarse con lujuria, eran los gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos que se escaparan de entre los labios de ambos.

-Me siento...me siento extraño, gimió, mientras sentía una extraña sensación en la base del miembro viril y en los testículos. Un segundo después se contorsionó por efectos del orgasmo, vaciándose entre ambos quedando completamente relajado sobre el diván. Zeus lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, y dejó salir su esencia, mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por el clímax, y un último gemido abandonaba sus labios. Separó su cadera de la de Aiolos y se derrumbó sobre el pecho del joven, jalando aire de manera desesperada, sintiéndose más satisfecho que en mucho tiempo.

El griego, por su parte, mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, aún tratando de asimilar todo el placer que acaba de sentir. Su cuerpo, todavía sensible se estremeció ante el simple roce de los pezones de ambos y gimió. El corazón le dolía en el pecho, de lo rápido que bombeaba la sangre por todo su cuerpo. Sentía una debilidad extrañamente relajante que se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos. Hizo ademán de levantarse y se dio cuenta que el dios se había dormido sobre su pecho, seguramente agotado tras la intensa actividad física y las abrumadoras emociones experimentadas.

"Parece que tenían razón", pensó,-"No fue tan malo como me temía"

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

Despertó después de lo que le parecieron siglos y se levantó con cautela. Sintió algo en su cabeza y levantó la mano, topándose con la cinta en torno a su frente. Se enderezó con cuidado y miró a su alrededor, reconociendo el cuarto que compartía con Shura.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?, se preguntó.

-Yo te traje, le contestó una voz que reconoció inmediatamente. Al querer sentarse, sintió dolor en su parte trasera.

-Cuidado, no te levantes, lo previno el dios, con una sonrisa.-Probablemente te duela y experimentes dificultad al caminar, pero eso es normal en estos casos. Lo siento si me dejé llevar demasiado.

-No fue del todo malo, admitió.-Pero ahora me duele. ¿Mis compañeros no notaron que me habéis traído?

-Hypnos me debía un favor, contestó Zeus, distraídamente.-Será mejor que descanses hoy.

-Está bien, lo haré. Señor, ¿puedo preguntar si esto ocasionará problemas con vuestra hija?

-En principio no, pues no te he lastimado. Pero hablaré con ella, de todas maneras. Y ustedes pórtense bien, chiquitos. Ya lo saben, replicó, mientras caminaba hacia el balcón con decisión.

Lo último que oyó el santo de Sagitario antes de dormirse de nuevo fue un poderoso aleteo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué Sagitario y Zeus?
> 
> Porque Júpiter es el regente de Sagitario :3 Chan chan :3
> 
> ¿Qué tal les pareció?
> 
> No me maten, es la primera vez que escribo yaoi xDDD
> 
> La excusa de Zeus de "Tú no puedes darme hijos" por tonta que suene, tiene su razón de ser. En realidad, no se dice en el mito que Hera se enojara por causa de Ganímedes. Más bien, según Luciano de Samosata en su Diálogos de los Dioses, la diosa no se lo tomó tan mal como con otras, solo se limitó a reprocharle que anduviera de "pederasta" Mi teoría es que se enoja más con las mujeres porque tiene hijos con ellas y con ella no xDDDD
> 
> Hablando con una amiga, me dijo que el arquetipo Herático es bastante así. Las mujeres bajo ese arquetipo, se enojan más con "las otras" que con el marido por que en el marido ven una extensión de su poder (de hecho, ella cree que le tienen que hacer caso solo por ser la esposa de Zeus) y las perciben a ellas como una amenaza a su lugar como esposas. (Sin embargo, éste no es exactamente el caso de Hera, pues él la quiere y la cuida a su manera, y no pretende reemplazarla)
> 
> Así que en vez de recriminar al esposo, las hostigan a ellas, especialmente a los hijos si los hay. Para el valor que adquiere como esposa, no importa que haga su esposo, ella lo "perdonara" pero buscará chivo expiatorio en las mujeres que tientan a su marido. (Aunque exactamente no las persiguió a todas, pero sí a una mayoría)
> 
> Así que ya ven, no es tan tonto. Y ya que en otro fic puse su faceta de mediador, tocaba su faceta de "calenturiento" XDDDD
> 
> El águila no es necesario explicar por qué xDDD
> 
> La próxima vez le toca a la cabra fea. Jesús, no sé qué voy a hacer con Shura ._.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	11. Αιγόκερως: Ερμής

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La décima entrega.  
> Hice un esfuerzo para no caer en el "bashing" (odio hacia un personaje) porque la verdad, a Shura lo detesto con toda mi alma. Espero que no se note mucho. Y si queda explícito, pues ya saben. De hecho, me bloqueé al inicio del capítulo porque no sabía qué poner sin tratarlo mal e.é

Cuando el santo de Capricornio despertó de ese sueño inducido, gastó unos minutos tratando de comprender qué era lo que había pasado ¿Por qué se había dormido a medio día, así, de repente?  
Cuando entró al comedor, encontró la respuesta en el dios que estaba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa.

-¡Hypnos! ¡¿Acaso crees que es muy gracioso andar durmiendo a los demás?!  
-Sí, es divertido. Pero no te preocupes, no lo hice por diversión. Me lo ordenaron.  
-¿Qué está tramando Hades?, preguntó con desconfianza.  
-No fue el señor Hades.  
-Entonces quién...oh no, murmuró, cayendo en la cuenta.- ¿Cuándo despertarán los demás?  
-De un momento a otro. No es un efecto muy duradero.  
-Más te vale, amenazó.  
Subió corriendo las escaleras y entró a su cuarto como una tromba.  
Encontró a Aiolos profundamente dormido.  
-¿Qué demo...? ¡Aiolos!, llamó, aprensivamente.  
El santo de Sagitario gimió y se volvió del otro lado.  
-¡Aiolos!, presionó, zarandeándolo,-¡Aiolos!  
-¿Qué?, se escuchó la voz gangosa del griego debajo de las sábanas.  
-Hypnos nos durmió.  
-Ya lo sé, cabra loca. Zeus le pidió que los durmiera.  
-¿Zeus...? ¿ZEUS? Aiolos, dime que no...  
-¿Que no qué...?  
-Tú no querías que lo hiciera.  
-¿Me quedaba otra opción? Ahora vete y déjame dormir, dijo, metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada.  
Shura se la quitó de un tirón.  
-¡AY! ¡Shura!  
-¿Y qué pasó?  
-No pasó nada, refunfuñó, mientras le quitaba la almohada de vuelta.-Ahora largo, no he dormido en días y además me duele el culo. Si no te molesta, quisiera dormir, dijo mientras se volvía a tapar la cabeza.

El español se quedó estático, con el brazo extendido por unos segundos. Después se encogió de hombros y bajó a ver si alguien más había despertado.

Encontró a Aiolia estirándose mientras se desperezaba.

-¿Has visto a tu hermano?, le preguntó.  
-No. No sé ni qué hago dormido a estas horas.  
-¿Sabes cómo llegó arriba? Está bien metido en las cobijas.  
-¿Cómo, ya volvió?  
-Pues sí. Dice que Zeus le dijo a Hypnos que nos durmiera.  
-Jojo, seguro lo trajo él después de romperle el trasero, y no quiso que nadie se diera cuenta. Espero que al menos le mejore el humor.  
-Pues no si lo despiertas, desde luego.  
-¿Quedó muy cansado? Hahahahaha, se burló.  
-Pues siendo que "no quería", como que ni le fue tan mal. ¿Quién entiende a Aiolos?  
-Es como Mu, se burló,-se hicieron los moralistas y después ni tan castos, hahaha  
-El caso de Mu fue diferente, Apolo tuvo la paciencia de cortejarlo. Apuesto a que Zeus solo quería pasar un buen rato con Aiolos. A lo que le temía el divino era a que, literalmente, lo violara. Pero parece que muy en el fondo lo estaba deseando, porque se dejó, comentó Shura.  
-Al final el cangrejo tuvo razón. No se lo quitará de encima en un buen tiempo. Peor para él.  
-Yo no sé de qué se queja. Él no tiene que lidiar con un granuja incurable.  
-Yo que tú no diría eso.  
-¿Qué? Es cierto, es un granuja. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que hizo nada más nacer?  
-No, pero eso no significa nada. Sigue siendo un dios.  
-Un dios granuja.  
-Por Athena, Shura.  
-No seas exagerado. Tampoco estoy blasfemando. ¿Es o no es un granuja?  
-Yo dejaría de repetir tanto la palabra, "granuja" Es capaz que el karma te lo cobra, tío.  
-No puede pasarme nada peor, comentó el capricorniano mientras se iba.  
-Supongo que sería un milagro pedirle que deje de ser tan malditamente amargado, susurró el santo de Leo.  
-¿Quién es un granuja?, oyó una voz femenina a su derecha.  
Se volvió y se topó con Palas.

-Oh, señorita Athena. ¿Cómo ha estado el día de hoy?  
-Ha sido un día curioso. Y bien, ¿quién es el granuja?  
El santo de Leo enrojeció.  
-Pues Hermes. ¿Quién más? Creo que se siente insultado, pero ya sabe cómo es Shura.  
-Yo me andaría con cuidado. No vaya a ser que le haga alguna trastada como la que le hizo a Apolo. Por cierto, ¿desobedecieron las órdenes que se les dio de no decirles a los demás quién les tocaba hasta después?  
-No...bueno, no sé. A Death Ártemis le dejó caer una insinuación sobre Aiolos y a mí me fue muy fácil adivinar quién le tocaba a Shaka por lo que Hestia me dijo. Apolo le fue a jalar las orejas a la jaiba, entonces Mu se enteró de quién le tocaba porque lo llamó. Y Saga dejó el bendito papel tirado, Dohko lo encontró, y ¡chan!, dijo, haciendo un ademán como de que daba una sorpresa-De ahí en más, nadie ha abierto la boca, solo Shura, y es fácil de adivinar con quién van a vérselas Camus y Afrodita.  
-Ya veo. ¿Entonces solo Shura ha abierto la boca?  
-En la mañana le dijo a Aiolos que no se quejara tanto, porque no tenía que vérselas con "el granuja de la familia" No parece muy contento con la idea. No me parece que diga eso, podría ser contraproducente. El problema es suyo y de su amargura. Odia las bromas en general.

-¿Por qué crees que se le asignó al Argifontes?, sonrió ella.-Vamos a ver cómo se llevan esos dos.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano, señorita?  
-Aiolos está bien. Mi padre se divirtió un rato con él, pero como cedió, en realidad no le fue tan mal, lo disfrutó. Solo está cansado, es todo.  
-¿Qué hacía Hypnos aquí?  
-Se le pidió que los durmiera. Mi padre debió de intuir que algunos de ustedes no tomarían muy bien el hecho de que Aiolos no regresara por su propio pie. De hecho, se quedó con él hasta que despertó y fue a hablar conmigo.  
-¿Y qué hay de Hera? No creo que encaje muy bien esto.  
-Eso fue divertido, porque él ya le tenía los ojos puestos a Aiolos desde hace tiempo. No necesariamente con intenciones sexuales, pero sí estaba interesado en él. Aquella vez que ustedes cinco se fueron a bañar allá afuera, bueno...eso pudo haber sido el detonante para que se disparara su libido. Como no está acostumbrado a esperar...Y no creo que mi madrastra lo ignore. Como mucho lo acusa de pederasta, explicó, mientras torcía la boca.-Y descuida, tu hermano no representa una amenaza para ella por lo que lo dejará tranquilo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, dijo sinceramente.-Me preocupaba más la reacción de Hera, que el hecho de que Zeus...  
-Te entiendo, contestó ella.-Es comprensible.

-Señorita, ¿sabe dónde está Mu? Hace un par de días que no lo veo.  
-Apolo se lo llevó a Delfos. Por lo visto, se cansó de que Ártemis los vigilara a cada paso que daban. Prometió que lo regresaría antes de que se fueran de aquí.

-Ahora solo falta que a Afrodita...

Ella se rió.

-Lo dudo. Está enojada con Eros por la trastada que hizo con Apolo. Como la fleche a ella, lo mata. Además, según y Afro no es su tipo. Y la verdad, con ella nunca se sabe. Podría ser o podría no ser. Mejor no nos apresuramos.

-Y a Camus le va a temblar todo.  
-Ya Camus debería saber cómo manejar a mi tío. Pero nunca está de más algún cuidado extra.  
-A mí me parecería muy divertido si "alguien" le hace una trastada a Shura. Sería muy gracioso verlo perder los estribos.  
-Oh, no lo descartes, se río ella.-Me extrañaría que resistiera el impulso, siendo como es.

-No puedo esperar para verlo. Será épico, aplaudió el santo de Leo.  
-Ojalá se lo tomara con tranquilidad. No veo porqué está descontento.  
-Porque es un estirado. Resulta aburrido, y cree que uno debe conducirse de determinada manera según el papel que uno desempeñe socialmente. Más le vale que no le pregunte nada acerca de lo del Santuario.  
-Ya veo. Me doy cuenta de que lo está subestimando.  
-Demasiado.  
-No dudo que puede ser muy despreocupado a veces, pero también sabe ser serio. Aquí el problema es Shura.  
-¿No va a hablar con él?  
Athena suspiró.  
-¿De qué serviría? De seguro logro que se ofusque más. Como dices, ya tiene su propia visión de las cosas.  
Él se encogió de hombros y le puso una mano en el hombro a su diosa.  
-Entonces sí le va mal será su problema. Aunque seguirá siendo divertidísimo ver cómo le va mal por su propia culpa, hahaha.  
-Parece que te agrada mucho la idea.  
-¿Bromea? Se lo merece por burlarse de mi hermano. Cabra babosa, se burló.  
-Aiolia...  
-En serio, ya que a él le tocó incluso peor que a cualquiera según él...pero intuyo que mi hermano estaba más nervioso de la cuenta por causa suya.  
-Las cosas se planearon para que a nadie le fuera peor que a Saga, que fue el principal causante de esto. No entiendo la actitud de Shura.  
-Quizás sea mejor que le hicieran una trastada hahahaha. Hablando de Saga, ¿no ha ido a disculparse con usted?  
-No, dijo ella, con sorpresa,-¿por qué?

-Porque eso quiere decir que Saga es un cabrón descarado, intervino Milo,-quedamos en que para empezar bien, él se disculparía con usted, por haberla desautorizado. ¿Será imbécil?  
-No es tan sencillo, Milo, añadió Camus, mientras aparecía al pie de las escaleras,-Dohko lo obligó a disculparse con Ares también, y como no quiere, pues...Lleva encerrado días.  
-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero hace falta Kanon. Es el único que puede doblegarlo. ¿Y cómo que a Ares?, se sorprendió el santo de Leo.  
-Sí, a Ares. Aunque Dohko mismo admite que esto último es difícil...  
-Lo dejó hecho puré. No creo que su orgullo supere eso.  
-Lo tiene claro, pero insiste en que Saga debe disculparse con ambos.  
-¿Qué sugiere Dohko que se haga?, intervino la diosa.-Mi hermano quedó bastante satisfecho con el desastre que hizo con él, pero eso no impide que siga pensando en hacerle más daño, estoy segura. Es impredecible. Talvez una disculpa lo aplaque un poco más.  
-¿Qué tal un sacrificio?  
-No. Estoy segura que lo que terminará de aplacar a Ares será ver a Saga humillado, pidiéndole perdón, aunque sea sin sentirlo.  
-Si usted lo dice..., resolvió Camus.  
-¿Y qué hacemos con Shura?, preguntó Aiolia.  
-A Shura déjenlo. Ya veremos cómo le va mañana. Vayan a despertar a sus compañeros, ordenó.  
Los jóvenes se dispersaron, dejándola sola. Esperó unos instantes para asegurarse de que estaba sola.

-Hermes, llamó, con suavidad.

El mensajero divino tardó solamente unos segundos en aparecer.

-¿Me llamaste, querida hermana mayor?  
-Sí, así es. Necesito que me hagas un favor.  
-Dime de que se trata.  
-Esta noche, cuando Shura se duerma, róbale el cloth. Vamos a jugarle una mala pasada. Y por el amor de Zeus, sé serio. Nada de bromas pesadas aparte de esto.  
Los ojos del Argifontes brillaron divertidos.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer, querida hermana?  
-Ya lo sabrás mañana, si todo sale bien. No me lo hostigues demasiado, por favor.  
-Descuida. Me portaré bien. Estoy algo molesto con él de todas maneras.  
-Entiendo.

A la mañana siguiente...

El santo de Capricornio se despertó y miró en dirección a la Pandora Box. Al no verla sintió un calambre del puro estrés. Se levantó con el corazón latiéndole desordenadamente contra las costillas. Revisó toda la habitación de arriba a abajo meticulosamente y como no encontró nada, despertó a su compañero.  
-¿Qué quieres, Shura?  
-Muy gracioso. Ahora dime dónde está.  
-¿Dónde está qué?  
-¡Pues mi armadura! ¿Dónde la metiste?

Aquello despertó completamente al santo de Sagitario.

-¿Cómo que no está? ¿Ya revisaste bien?  
-Claro que sí, idiota. ¿Dónde estará?  
-Tranquilízate, Shura. Será mejor que bajes. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de buscar tu cloth. No puede estar muy lejos.  
-Pero tengo que bajar con el cloth puesto, dudó el décimo guardián.  
-Shura, no seas tan rígido por una vez en tu vida. No creo que le vaya a importar. Ya que según tú, es tan "granuja" le fascinará que rompas las reglas, comentó, mientras arqueaba la ceja.  
-A él, talvez. Pero a mí no. No me siento cómodo con la idea.  
-Pues no te quedará otra. Es eso o faltar. Y no puedes tenerlo esperando todo el día, seguro que tiene mucho que hacer después de esto.

El santo de Capricornio suspiró dramáticamente.

-De acuerdo. Me bañaré y bajaré. Qué remedio.

El santo de Sagitario decidió callarse que en realidad había notado la sustracción y al autor de ésta.

"Se lo merece por bocón", pensó, "A ver si esto lo hace cambiar de parecer, qué caray"

Shura salió del baño. Miró con reprobación el quitón corto que tenía que ponerse en vez de su armadura. No se sentía nada cómodo con la idea, pero no le iba a quedar otro remedio.  
-Parezco una mujer, se quejó.-Esta es vestimenta de doncellas y efebos, no de hombres adultos. Qué remedio.

Cuando bajó, encontró a Saga en la cocina. El santo de Géminis tenía un plato de frutas delante de él y comía con la nariz metida en un libro. Levantó la vista cuando vio a su compañero sentarse.  
-¿Y qué hiciste con tu cloth?, preguntó.  
-Desapareció, refunfuñó, vertiendo vino en la copa y llenando con brusquedad el plato.  
-¿Cómo?, se sorprendió el gemelo.  
-Pues sí. Me desperté y ya no estaba.  
-Seguro que Aiolos la escondió en algún lugar. No estaba muy contento con las burlas sobre lo de Zeus.  
-No, no fue Aiolos. Esto es culpa de Hermes.  
-¿De Hermes?  
-Pues claro. ¿De quién más?  
-Shura, me parece que te estás dejando llevar mucho por cómo se dice que es Hermes, no por cómo es Hermes. Entiendo que...  
-¿Vas a sermonearme, igual que Aiolia? Ahora solo falta que me caiga encima el alacrán, para que todos los griegos de la orden me jodan, contestó, de mal humor.  
-Oye, tranquilo, se excusó el otro,-yo solo decía...  
-Ya cállate. Y tú, ¿ya te disculpaste?  
-No. Con la señorita iba a hacerlo esta tarde. Pero Dohko está loco si piensa que me voy a disculpar con Ares.  
-Pues deberías. Tampoco debiste decir eso.  
Saga arrugó el entrecejo.  
-Tú tampoco deberías andar por ahí echando pestes del Argifontes y, sin embargo, lo haces. No te atrevas a decirme qué hacer. Y agárrate bien la falda.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Como mensajero de los dioses anda de un lado a otro. Es posible que esté por aquí a menudo. Como haya oído que lo llamas "granuja" no creo que le haya hecho gracia. Y sí se molestó, es posible que te haya robado el cloth en represalia. Como te digo, hay una diferencia entre lo que se dice de él y lo que realmente es.  
-Hagamos una apuesta, Saga.  
-Dispara.  
-Yo voy, me comporto y hago el esfuerzo de no meter la pata. Pero si yo logro eso, tú te tendrás que disculpar con Ares.  
El geminiano lo pensó.  
-Está bien, cabra apestosa. Tenemos un trato.  
-Bueno, mejor me voy. No querré hacerlo esperar.  
-Qué te vaya mal, cabra, le deseó con sorna.  
-Mejor ve escribiendo esas disculpas.

-Bah, le irá mal de todas maneras. Y de todas formas, yo me tendré que disculpar con Ares, así que no gano nada en realidad, se dijo el santo de Géminis, mientras veía irse a su compañero.

El santo de Capricornio subió por un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta que el camino no tenía trazas de terminar.  
-No recuerdo que este camino fuera tan largo, se dijo.- ¿Quizás lo alargó para causarme problemas?  
Caminó durante algún tiempo más y por fin divisó el palacete donde debía ir.  
Entró, sintiendo que los pies le ardían. No estaba acostumbrado a caminar tanto, sobre todo bajo el sol. Se sentó un segundo para reposar un poco los pies y serenarse un poco.

Tomó aire y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Tocó con los nudillos.  
-Adelante, se oyó una voz masculina.  
Entró sintiéndose incómodo. Lo primero que hizo fue localizar al dios, tratando de prevenir cualquier broma pesada.  
Lo localizó acostado en el diván, con gesto indolente. Su piel era ligeramente broncínea y sus cabellos de un tono rubio cenizo. Cubría su cuerpo con un ligero quitón blanco y calzaba sus pies con las famosas sandalias aladas. En su antebrazo derecho lucía un brazalete de bronce, y en la mano llevaba el caduceo, símbolo de las deidades que pueden desplazarse por los tres planos de la realidad. Los ojos verdes revelaban cierto descontento. Su semblante, habitualmente risueño y jovial, ahora tenía una expresión circunspecta. Arqueó una ceja y torció la boca al ver al mortal sin su armadura.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me has hecho esperar tanto?, comentó, sin esperar saludo alguno.  
-Lo siento, se disculpó, -es que no esperé un camino tan largo y no apreté el paso para no fatigarme demasiado.  
-¿Dónde está tu cloth? ¿No me respetas lo suficiente como para vestirla delante de mí?  
El tono de la voz del dios encendió la alarma en la mente de Shura."Ahora es que Saga tenía razón" pensó.  
-No, señor, no es eso. Es que...desapareció.  
-Las cosas no desaparecen solas. ¿Quieres decir que alguien te la robó?, preguntó el hijo de Maya.  
-Así parece ser.  
-Quieres decir que crees que yo te la robé, ¿no es así?  
El corazón del español dio un vuelco.  
-No...nada que ver, negó de manera poco convincente.

El dios se levantó como un relámpago y encaró a su interlocutor de manera que sus rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancia.

-¿Quieres decir que no es verdad lo que he oído salir de tu boca? ¿Que no crees que soy un sinvergüenza? Te he oído decirlo, así que no te atrevas a negarlo.

El santo de Capricornio tragó saliva, nervioso.

-Bueno...quizás me he dejado llevar un poco...por lo que se dice de vos.  
-Bueno, bueno. Al menos no eres mentiroso. Vamos a ver, ¿puedes decirme algún mito que me involucre en el que haga alguna trastada? Quitando, por supuesto, el de las vacas de Apolo. Eso me lo van a echar en cara hasta el final de los tiempos.

El español arrugó el entrecejo, haciendo memoria. Uno tras otro, fue descartando mitos.

-Lo de Argos...  
-Eso no fue una travesura, fue encargo de mi padre, comentó, dándole vuelta al caduceo.  
-No se me ocurre algún otro, admitió.  
-¿Talvez porque no lo hay?, replicó con sorna.  
-Pero...de algún lado tuvo que salir esa fama de sinvergüenza.  
-Sí... ¿de dónde?  
-No me diga que...  
-Pues sí, traté de embaucar a mi hermano y me salió el tiro por la culata. Pero solo a mí se me ocurre tratar de embaucar a un dios oracular. Dime, Shura, ¿crees que una persona ingeniosa es sinvergüenza?  
-No...claro que...oh..., cayó en la cuenta, dándose cuenta de la trampa que le había tendido el dios. Sonrió nerviosamente.  
-Ya ves, comentó sencillamente, mientras volvía a sentarse.-Como vuelvas a llamarme "granuja" o algo similar te irá muy mal. ¿Queda claro?  
-Sí, señor. Perdón.  
-Relájate un poco, chico, le aconsejó.-No voy a sermonearte, creo que tras diez días, ya les quedará claro que no pueden seguir con esa actitud. Pero sí puedo decirte que no juzgues tan superficialmente las cosas, o pasarás malos ratos innecesarios.  
-Trataré de cambiar mi actitud.  
-Está bien, puedes marcharte, contestó.  
-Gracias, dijo, mientras hacía una breve inclinación de cabeza y se volvía.  
-Shura...  
-¿Sí?  
-Ten, le contestó, mientras sacaba la caja de Pandora de no se sabía dónde.  
-Entonces yo tenía razón, después de todo, ¿verdad? Me la robó.  
-Pues sí, pero fue idea de Athena. No mía.  
-Ya veo. ¿Seguro que fue idea de la señorita?, receló.  
El dios soltó una carcajada.  
-Claro que sí, bobo. ¿Por qué razón te mentiría?  
-Qué sé yo. Cosas de dioses.  
-¿Y quedar como un sinvergüenza? Claro lo llevas. Anda, vuelve con tus compañeros.  
-Entiendo, sonrió.-Ya me voy.

"Al final, mis compañeros tenían razón", pensó.

-Debería dejar de juzgar a los demás así, se dijo a sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué Capricornio y Hermes? El regente de la constelación es Saturno. Y como se me quedó sin pareja...Después, pensando en las cabras, recordé la figura de Pan, mitad hombre, mitad cabra, hijo de Hermes con no sé quién. Nada que ver, pero bueh...cabras xD  
> Después se me ocurrió la contraposición de personalidades, porque Shura es demasiado serio. Hermes es más jovial. Y digo jovial y no "bufón" o "granuja" porque en realidad, no sé de dónde saca la gente que él es así. Ése "No me acuerdo de ningún mito" más bien se traduce en "Shaina no se acuerda de ningún mito" hahaha. A excepción claro, del par de veces que le jugó trastadas a Apolo, o que trató de embaucarlo.  
> Hermes es un dios ingenioso y astuto, pero que yo sepa, eso no es sinónimo de no tener vergüenza, o si no podríamos llamar sinvergüenza a la misma Athena o incluso a Odiseo.  
> ¿Qué es el dios de los ladrones? Llamemos sinvergüenza a Prometeo, entonces. Los únicos robos que hizo los hizo de pequeño. Y más que para apropiarse de lo ajeno, fue para llamar la atención, meramente. Después devolvió lo "robado". Incluido el robo de las vacas del rey Admeto, se las devolvió a Apolo a cambio de la lira que había inventado.
> 
> Camino y camino y camino :3 Hermes es el dios de los viajeros y caminantes :3
> 
> Acá trato de desviar la atención al hecho de que es común que las personas a veces se dejan llevar "por lo que se dice" y no "por lo que es" La cultura popular, lamentablemente, juega un papel muy importante en esto. Tenemos el caso de Afrodita. Aunque se dice que ella es capaz de "enamorar" en realidad no enamora, sino que inspira deseo sexual, porque ella es la diosa de la sexualidad. El dios del amor, es su hijo Eros, aparecido, como ya dije, en épocas muy posteriores a la Grecia clásica. No ella. Tampoco es cierto eso de que ella es solo sexo o de que el sexo es solo sexo. Hay un significado simbólico en el acto sexual y ella también lo representa, pero eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos al último capítulo. Igualmente, ya hablaremos de Poseidón en su momento.  
> Volviendo a Hermes, ¿se acuerdan que yo dije que había leído que Apolo recibía el epíteto de "portador del carnero" y que después no encontraba dónde? Eso fue porque estaba buscando al dios equivocado. El dios que recibe el epíteto de Crióforo es Hermes, no Apolo. De alguna manera, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y me hizo leer "Apolo" en vez de "Hermes"
> 
> Argifontes (gr. Αργειφοντης) significa "El asesino de Argos" Es el epíteto más común del dios Hermes. Para poder liberar a Io de la vigilancia de Argos, el monstruo de cien ojos, Zeus le pidió a Hermes que lo matara. Tarea harto difícil pues nunca cerraba los ojos, y cuando dormía, solo cerraba cincuenta. El dios pues, tuvo que echar mano de su ingenio, contándole a Argos muchas y variadas historias hasta dormirlo (presuntamente de aburrimiento) Cuando el último ojo se hubo cerrado, lo mató, y Hera puso sus ojos en las plumas de la cola de su pájaro favorito, el pavo real.
> 
> ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, Hypnos. En la mitología, Hypnos no es un dios, sino un daimon. Por tanto, no tiene forma corpórea, o, mejor dicho, es la personificación de una abstracción. Él es el Sueño mismo, personificado. El dios del sueño es su hijo Morfeo, no él. Debería ser representado como lo hice con Phobos: Como una sombra, o un espíritu, tomando forma humana ocasional. Pero a Kuru le pareció muy divertido subirlos de rango y llamarlos dioses. So, ¿qué más queda que hacerlo como lo dice Kuru? Los dioses gemelos del panteón griego son Apolo y Ártemis.
> 
> La próxima semana le toca al Mago del Agua y el Hielo :3
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!  
> ¡Un beso grande!


	12. Ενυδρείο: Ποσειδον

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es el turno del undécimo guardián: 3

Camus se despertó, después de una noche de sueño reparador. Descorrió el dosel notando que el Sol ya iba afianzando su dominio por el cielo. Se levantó y descorrió los cortinajes de la habitación dejando que la luz entrará en la habitación.

Los ronquidos del santo de Escorpio lo hicieron sonreír. Su amigo tenía el sueño bien pesado. Se metió al baño dudando si meterse en la tina o en la ducha. Al preguntar por qué había duchas en aquel lugar, tan ajeno a los asuntos humanos recibió algo inesperado como respuesta.

-Solo están aquí provisionalmente, por supuesto. Cuando se vayan, desaparecerán. La señora pensó que así sería más fácil para ustedes, le contestó Iris.

Se decantó por la tina, mientras se desnudaba y se sentó a esperar que se llenara, mientras pensaba en lo que le esperaba. Equilibrando las cosas, a ninguno le había ido realmente mal, tan solo a Saga...bueno, en realidad incluso a él le había ido de forma esperable. Si iba con pies de plomo y cuidaba su lengua, no tendría por qué irle mal, sobre todo conociendo el temperamento del dios que lo aguardaba allá arriba.

Sumergió la cabeza en la tina de manera que su cabello rojo flotó, contrastando con el blanco marmóreo de la pileta, dejando que el agua se llevara todas sus malas energías y sentimientos.

Emergió, cogió una esponja y se restregó el cuerpo con suavidad, acentuando el trabajo de purificación. Cuando salió de la tina se sentía mejor y más ligero. Vistió su armadura con el orgullo que lo caracterizaba, y salió de la estancia para desayunar algo.

Abajo se encontró con Shaka. El santo de Virgo comía su porción de fruta con verdadero deleite.

-Buenos días, Shaka.

-Hola, Camus. Hermosa mañana.

El santo de Acuario cogió una manzana y se sirvió algo de vino.

-Así que finalmente te toca a tí.

-Así es. Han sido días muy largos. Solo espero que esté de buen humor.

-De seguro que lo estará. El asunto es mantenerlo así.

-No puede irme peor que a Saga.

-Oh, no, no creo. Igual no sé ni de qué se queja Shura, a él no le fue tan mal.

-Es quejica por naturaleza, desaprobó el galo.-Solo esperemos que no abra la boca de más...de nuevo.

-Ayer le cerraron la boca con justa razón. Lo pensará dos veces antes de decir algo así otra vez.

-Con suerte sí. En fin, ya esto casi acaba.

-¿Crees que estarás aquí al mediodía?

-Probablemente. ¿Por qué?

-Ayer escuché a Dohko decir que Saga se va a disculpar por fin con la señorita.

El acuariano arqueó las cejas.

-O sea que se tendrá que disculpar con los dos, con Athena y con Ares. Esto será digno de verse. Espero estar aquí para ése entonces.

Shaka parpadeó, confundido.

-¿Con Ares? ¿Por qué con Ares?

-Pues por lo que dijo. No creo que al dios le importe a éstas alturas, pero Dohko dice que la señorita insiste en que lo haga. Al parecer, teme alguna represalia.

-Ya veo. Pues sí, podría ser factible, sería mejor.

-En fin, yo mejor no lo hago esperar, no vaya a ser que se impaciente y se ponga de malas

-No te preocupes, no lo creo. Bueno, espero.

-Ya verás como sí. Aunque seguro que me canta las cuarenta. Ése sí que no se queda callado, comentó el galo.

-Shura dijo que Hermes no lo sermoneó. No sé de qué se sorprende, en sí es verdad que ya diez veces es demasiado. Si no entendemos, es porque somos tontos.

-Seguro que Poseidón hará como Hades.

-Ahí sí le doy la razón a Hades. Tú no viste la cara de la señorita Athena, Camus. Se me atravesó un nudo en la garganta de la vergüenza.

-Sí, me parece que la actitud de algunos rayaba en la insubordinación. Pero ya pasaron todos. Saga, Death, Aiolia, Milo y Shura. A Saga le cayó lo que se merecía. Death se salvó por los pelos. Milo y Aiolia se arrepintieron solos. Y a Shura le cerraron la boca. El resto no hemos sido tan evidentemente imprudentes.

-Ya verás cómo te va a echar en cara cualquier trastada de tus discípulos. Sobre todo de Isaac.

-Espero que no. Realmente no quisiera escuchar nada sobre ellos. No hoy, y no ahora. Suficiente tengo con jalarle las orejas a Milo. Creí que tener una discípula lo haría madurar. Al parecer, no lo suficiente.

-Bueno, al menos perdonó a Perséfone.

-Tenía que. Y se lo dije, porque Dohko le dijo que la diosa quería pedirle perdón. Comprendo que él fue el que más sufrió con aquello, pero tanta terquedad era innecesaria. Es un terco.

-Al menos ha madurado algo. No puedo decir lo mismo de otros.

-Sí, de seguro. Pero en fin, mucho hablar, yo debería de irme, zanjó, echando la silla hacia atrás.

-Buena suerte.

-Gracias. Me da que voy a necesitarla.

Salió caminando a paso raudo tratando de ganar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Por qué me habré detenido tanto hablando? Qué barbaridad.

A los minutos de estar caminando sintió que sus pies chapoteaban. Bajó la mirada, para ver de qué se trataba y constató que estaba caminando por terreno encharcado. El agua le acariciaba los pies con suavidad.

-Agua, claro. Agradezco que sea esto y no un océano, murmuró mientras seguía caminando.

Casi a punto de llegar empezó a oír ruido de cascos. Se puso alerta, sabiendo que a diferencia de Mu o de Death Mask, el animal que se le aparecería no sería del tamaño de un carnero o de una cierva, sino algo más grande.

No había acabado de pensarlo cuando sintió que algo se metía debajo de él y lo levantaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentado sobre el lomo de un caballo.

El animal era de un considerable tamaño, y de color blanco aperlado. Su crin y su cola eran largas y sedosas, dando la sensación de ser rayos de luna hechos hilo. Corría por el suelo, con grácil fuerza, casi como si volara.

-Claro, se dijo, cayendo en la cuenta.-Poseidón Hipio. Sabía que me estaba tardando demasiado, pero no creí que fuera mucho tiempo para vos.

El equino sacudió la cabeza con elegancia y siguió trotando, llevando sobre su lomo al santo dorado.

Camus acarició aquella sedosa crin con cuidado y casi con veneración. El animal era perfecto en todos sus sentidos, de una manera imposible de describir para un ser humano.

"Sí tuviera alas juraría que se trata de Pegaso", pensó.

Entraron a trote en el palacete. Al ver que las ninfas ni siquiera pestañeaban ante la vista del animal, su presentimiento de que se trataba del mismísimo dios se afirmó. Éste se detuvo para que bajara, lo cual hizo con cierta dificultad.

Esperó unos momentos, hasta que las ninfas que siempre estaban adentro le indicaron que podía pasar, lo cual hizo con premura, no queriendo perder más tiempo.

El lugar estaba cargado de una quietud sobrecogedora como la que debía de sentirse en lo profundo del océano. La luminosidad también recordaba a un lugar sumergido en las aguas.

-Bienvenido, Camus de Acuario. Es un placer volver a verte.

Levantó los rubíes que tenía por ojos, buscando el origen de la voz. Localizó al estremecedor de la tierra apoyado en una de las columnas posteriores del recinto, con cierta indolencia. Se separó de aquel lugar para hacerse más visible ante el joven.

Se erguía desde su metro setenta y siete de estatura de manera regia. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una túnica de un tono entre celeste y blanco, que dejaba los fuertes brazos al descubierto. Éstos eran adornados con pesados y áureos brazaletes y en su mano derecha sostenía el tridente, regalo de los cíclopes desde los tiempos de la Titanomaquia.

Sus cabellos, teñidos con el color del Sol, caían libres desde su cabeza y cubrían completamente su espalda. Sus ojos, de un verde azulado daban una sensación de infinitud como la del mismo océano.

"A pesar de que me está mirando desde los ojos de un mortal, a pesar de que éste no es su verdadero cuerpo, es como si lo fuera. Impone", pensó, mientras se inclinaba profundamente.

-Emperador Poseidón, dijo, con profundo respeto.

-¿Cómo estás, Camus?

-Me encuentro bien, señor.

-Son desgraciadas las circunstancias de nuestro encuentro, joven.

-Desearía que no lo fueran, señor.

-Sí, son circunstancias desgraciadas. Quizás tú puedas explicarme qué es lo que sucede.

-Lo ignoro. Lo único que se me ocurre es que los involucrados han tenido experiencias desagradables con los dioses de manera directa. Solo así me explico ciertas irreverencias de mis compañeros. Ciertamente, no me lo explico.

-¿Son esas tus impresiones?, comentó, mientras caminaba hacia él con lentitud.

-Sí, señor. Podría estar equivocado. Sintió el leve temblor de la tierra y se tensó.

-Me tiene algo molesto este asunto, manifestó el dios, con una voz peligrosamente suave,-no creí que llegaran a tanto. Tampoco creí que mi sobrina los dejara llegar a tanto.

-Me desconcierta mucho la actitud de la señorita. Pasé de entenderla, sé que no puedo desentrañar los motivos de un dios. Pero tampoco entiendo a mis compañeros. Y lo de Saga...

La tierra experimentó un furioso sacudón, que hizo que el francés perdiera el equilibrio y diera con sus huesos en el suelo. Levantó la vista hacia el rostro del dios inmediatamente. Sin embargo, éste mantenía una expresión fría en el rostro. Al parecer, prefería demostrar su enojo mediante temblores de la tierra.

-Sí...lo que hizo el santo de Géminis estuvo mal. Pero ya recibió su justo escarmiento. Aquí eso fue un escándalo. Y el acabose para muchos, incluyéndome. Me gustaría saber qué se pretendían.

-No lo sé. Talvez creían que no les importaría, que se darían cuenta que era una broma. Saga se burló de la incapacidad de Ares de darse cuenta que lo que dijo no fuera en serio.

-Tú eres un hombre inteligente, Camus. ¿Qué sabes sobre los dioses?

-No mucho, en realidad. Solo sé lo que dicen los libros. Dice que los dioses uránicos, telúricos y los dioses solares y selénicos son los únicos que poseen (o pueden poseer) la capacidad de la omnisciencia. Los demás no.

El emperador del océano sonrió con aprobación.

-¿Y por qué esos dioses y no los demás?

El santo de Acuario lo pensó un momento.

-Porque el Cielo y la Tierra lo abarcan todo. Y la Luna y el Sol conocen todo, porque viajan a través del cielo, la tierra y el Inframundo.

-Exactamente. ¿Podrías clasificar a los dioses del panteón griego según lo que acabas de decir?

-Urano y Gea, recitó, haciendo memoria,-Zeus y Athena. Y Apolo, porque a Febo se le dio la capacidad de conocer los pensamientos de Zeus. Helios, porque es el Sol mismo.

-Exactamente. Ellos son los únicos que poseen una omnisciencia superior a la de los demás. Los demás no somos omnisapientes. Así las cosas, ¿cómo podían esperar que los demás lo sepamos todo? Pero sí podemos darnos cuenta cuando un mortal nos está mintiendo, y ése descaro no nos gusta, Camus. Saga fue descarado al afirmar que todos los dioses somos unos traicioneros. Recuerden que estamos por encima de la moral humana, y no pueden juzgar nuestras conductas según sus leyes.

El santo dorado parpadeó, confundido. Aunque entendía lo que el esposo de Anfitrite quería decirle, intuía que había algo más grande ahí. Sin duda, los dioses estaban por sobre los seres humanos y sus leyes, ¿pero entonces era un error compararse con ellos?

-Entonces, ¿Ares está jugando con Saga al decirle que se parece a él?

-No, no es esto, dijo, mientras hacía girar el tridente, entre sus manos,-Sí os podéis parecer a nosotros, porque no somos impasibles y sentimos, igual que ustedes. Ares y Saga de Géminis se parecen, en más de un sentido. De hecho, Saga en vez de rehuir esas semejanzas podría saber cómo se siente mi sobrino de incomprendido a veces, incluso por sus propios padres. Porque a él le pasa lo mismo a veces, ¿no es así? Más de una vez siente que no es comprendido. Entre otras cosas.

Camus abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cayendo en la cuenta.

-Por eso la actitud de Saga es reprobable, está siendo hipócrita y por eso Ares se enfureció tanto. Y hay otro asunto que me inquieta enormemente y quiero tener la respuesta.

-Dígame, señor.

-Ustedes los santos, ¿por qué lucháis realmente? ¿Por Athena? ¿O por vosotros mismos?

-Por supuesto que por Athena, se defendió Camus.

-¿Y por qué la irrespetáis tanto, entonces? ¿Acaso no deberíais de ponerla por encima de todo?

-Lo hacemos, señor. Pero somos humanos, y somos imperfectos, y como tales, cometemos fallas.

-Interesante elección de palabras, Camus de Acuario. Porque tú fallaste, ¿no es así?

-¿Se refiere a...?

El dios sonrió.

-Sí, me refiero a eso. Te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos, y encerraste a tu discípulo en ese ataúd de hielo, impidiéndole avanzar, aunque tú mismo sospechabas del Sumo Sacerdote.

-Hyoga no hubiera podido...

-Eso no lo sabes, y no lo sabrás nunca porque se lo impediste.

-Milo... Milo dejó a Hyoga hecho un colador. Y él jamás hubiera podido...

El dios golpeó el suelo con el tridente con irritación, provocando un estremecimiento telúrico. Camus cerró la boca.

-Estamos entrando en el poder de la especulación. Y como te digo, no lo sabrás nunca. Y después, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? Aunque dejaste pasar a los santos restantes, quizás porque ya sabías que estaban en lo correcto. Y aun así, pensaste que era necesaria una prueba más. Una casi innecesaria. Dime, Camus, ¿sabías de antemano que morirías, no es cierto?

El santo de Acuario retrocedió, perplejo. El corazón le latía con fuerza contra las costillas.

-No pensé que pudiera superarme. Talvez cometí el error de subestimarlo. Pero sí, talvez inconscientemente sabía que si Hyoga llegaba a congelar mi cloth o a bajar la temperatura más de lo que yo la bajaba, podría llegar a ser fatal para mí.

-Te preocupaste más por Hyoga que por tu diosa. Te comportaste de forma egoísta.

-¿Una diosa a la que no conocía? Yo soy una persona muy escéptica, señor. No me preocupo por lo que no conozco

-Fallaste en ése aspecto, Camus, comentó el dios, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.-Ustedes debían darle lealtad a Athena, aún sin conocerla. Piénsalo. Los espectros nunca llegaron a conocer a Hades. La única que logró verlo fue Pandora. Y aun así, le servían fielmente y con su vida. Ustedes deberían hacerlo con más razón. La mayoría de la orden, talvez no la conocerá jamás. ¿Comprendes lo que digo?

-Sí, señor, dijo, mientras inclinaba la cabeza.-Talvez en el pasado fuera egoísta, pero eso ha cambiado hoy. Yo daría mi vida por ella, sin dudarlo.

-Es sabio reconocer los propios errores. Yo lo sé bien. Ven conmigo, dijo, mientras se volvía y caminaba hacia la puerta.

El santo dorado se apresuró a seguir al dios a través de los pasillos.

-Señor...hay algo que me dijo Kanon sobre vos. Algo que me intriga...

-Dime

-Cuando Kanon os despertó, le dijisteis que el sello llevaba muchos años caduco. Que os habíais despertado por vuestra propia voluntad siglos antes, pero elegisteis no pelear contra ella porque estaba ocupada luchando contra Hades y preferisteis volver a dormir. Cuando Kanon os despertó, decidisteis esperar a que creciera. ¿Por qué?

El dios soltó una carcajada.

-Me sorprende la capacidad de retención de Kanon. Sí, eso dije. Porque hubiera sido desleal luchar sin un oponente justo. O darme una ventaja injusta. Yo no soy Hades. Los que deben enfrentarse a los dioses son los dioses, no los seres humanos. Además, a diferencia de mi hermano, yo amo la Tierra. A lo que detesto es a los seres humanos que la destruyen. Gracias a Athena y los santos de bronce, me di cuenta que no todos los seres humanos son iguales, contestó con calma, mientras abría la puerta.-Por aquí, indicó.

-Entiendo, señor. Entonces solo tratabais de hacer lo que Zeus, purificar a la Tierra de una humanidad impía.

-Así es. Y se lo dije a Athena, pero no le hizo gracia. Y la rivalidad que teníamos desde la edad del mito tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

-Sorrento dijo algo sobre una utopía...

El dios sonrió.

-Ah, la ingenuidad de los seres humanos es enternecedora. Por supuesto que no podría buscar una utopía. Y si la buscara, sería temporal, puesto que el caos es el estado original del mundo. ¿Recuerdas que era lo que había al principio de los tiempos? ¿Lo que dio origen a los cuatro primordiales?

-Según Hesíodo, Chaos, contestó.

-Exacto. Del caos surgió el cosmos. Por eso la realidad es tan caótica a veces.

Camus miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una hermosa pradera, cubierta de árboles y flores.

-Señor, ¿qué es lo queríais mostrarme?, preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ah, sí. Quiero que conozcas a alguien, dijo tocando la tierra con el tridente suavemente. La tierra dejó escapar un lamento que pareció una misteriosa llamada.

A los pocos segundos se oyó un relincho y un caballo de considerable tamaño se dejó ver por entre los árboles. Era de un blanco tan resplandeciente que dolía mirarlo. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su padre, verde azulado. Sus crines parecían hilos de seda, finos y brillantes, sus cascos de un gris aperlado hollaban el suelo con delicadeza, y al adelantarse hacia el santo dorado, dejó ver un par de...

-¿Alas?, preguntó el santo, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco, y una emoción avasalladora le recorría el cuerpo.- ¿acaso éste caballo es...Pegaso?, preguntó, mientras miraba como el caballo restregaba cariñosamente el hocico contra el costado del dios y como éste lo acariciaba con ternura.

-Sí, Camus de Acuario. Éste es Pegaso, el caballo alado que tuve con Medusa.

-Es...hermoso, dijo con embeleso, mientras alargaba una mano hacia el corcel. Éste retrocedió, y piafó, nervioso.

-Lo es. Pero me temo que no se deja tocar con frecuencia. Sin embargo, esta vez hará una excepción. Él te llevará de regreso al palacio de Palas, que de seguro estará contenta de verlo. Él quiere mucho a Athena, ¿sabías?

-Pero, señor, ¿dejará que yo lo monte?, preguntó.-El último que lo hizo acabó lisiado de por vida.

-Él lo sabe, por eso no se deja montar. Pero tú no eres como Belerofonte, y lo nota, ¿no lo ves?, indicó el dios.

Camus se dio cuenta que el caballo se le había acercado y lo miraba con confianza. El corcel se puso de lado y movió la cabeza, como invitándolo a montar.

El francés se volvió hacia el emperador del océano y le hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, señor. Os lo agradezco, dijo, montando al caballo de un salto. Éste se encabritó levemente.

-Cuidado, cuidado, lo previno el dios.-No seas tan brusco, que no le gusta. Te botará si lo tratas con brusquedad.

El santo dorado se sonrojó.

-Lo lamento, no me imaginé que…Perdona, se disculpó, acariciando el cuello del caballo con suavidad. Éste movió la cabeza agitando la crin y desplegó las alas.

-No te preocupes, solo sujétate fuerte. Nos veremos en otra ocasión, supongo. Hasta otra vez, Camus de Acuario.

-Sí, señor. Gracias. Pensaré en lo que me ha dicho, expresó, mientras Pegaso empezaba a levantar el vuelo.

-No…espera, trató de frenarlo, mientras se sujetaba al cuello del fantástico corcel con fuerza, para no perder el equilibrio.- ¡Oye! ¡Me has hecho dejar a tu padre plantado!, suspiró.-En fin, ya qué….No vueles muy rápido.

El caballo surcó el cielo con gracilidad y en un corto periodo de tiempo dejó al santo dorado en el patio trasero del palacio de la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Gracias, bonito, dijo mientras se bajaba. El caballo le acarició el rostro con el hocico.

-¡¿Camus?! se oyó una voz adentro. El santo de Escorpio salió al patio. Cogió a su amigo de un brazo y lo jaló para adentro, sin reparar en el caballo.

-¡Milo! ¡Espera, bicho! ¿Qué no ves…? se quejó.

-¡Apresúrate, que esto se va a poner bueno!

-¡Suéltame!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ya ven? Hahaha, no le fue tan mal a Camus :v
> 
> ¿Por qué Acuario y Poseidón?
> 
> El regente de Acuario es Urano…pero es demasiado poner a dioses así tan indiferenciados de las cosas que representan xDDDDDD Según la regencia, el que debió ser pareja del dios de cerúlea cabellera es Afrodita. Pero a Afro le toca con Cytherea así que no podía ser :3 Aunque el signo de Acuario es un signo del elemento Aire, lo que representa no :v Y por eso le asigné como pareja al estremecedor de la tierra.
> 
> Para que me entiendan mejor: Me refiero al vino que Ganímedes escancia (o Hebe, otra de las representantes de la constelación)
> 
> Las hierofanías acuáticas (dicho en lenguaje coloquial, las manifestaciones sagradas por medio del agua) abarcan prácticamente todo lo que contenga o involucre agua. Poseidón es, por supuesto, un dios meramente acuático ;) Como en el capítulo de Shaka aquí se menciona el baño como un ritual purificador, sobre todo si hay inmersión. Son propiedades del agua en el pensamiento mítico
> 
> Poseidón recibe el epíteto de "Hipio" que establece su relación con los caballos. A éste dios se le consagran estos animales, incluso dos tiran de su carruaje cuando se mueve por sus dominios (el caballo de mar, o "hipocampo" un ser mitad caballo, mitad pez) Incluso es padre de dos caballos famosos: Arión, del que se decía que nadie era más rápido que él, al que tuvo con Deméter, y Pegaso, el caballo alado, hijo suyo con Medusa, producto del desafortunado encuentro en el templo de Athena.
> 
> Los cíclopes fueron los que forjaron el casco de Hades, el tridente de Poseidón y el rayo para Zeus. Luego trabajaron en la forja de Hefestos, ayudando al Cojo en su fragua.
> 
> Hablando de hierofanías, aquí se mencionan las uránicas, las telúricas, las solares y selénicas. Tratando de no hacer mucho enredo con el asunto, se resume en que como la Tierra y el Cielo lo abarcan prácticamente todo, eso se interpreta como omnisciencia y/o capacidad adivinatoria. De hecho, según Hesíodo, fueron Urano y Gea los que le profetizaron a Zeus que un hijo nacido de Metis lo destronaría. Zeus es un dios uránico y adquirió esa capacidad después de tragarse a Metis. Athena también es una diosa uránica. También se supone que la señora del oráculo de Delfos antes de Apolo era Gea, la Tierra, una diosa telúrica. El Sol y la Luna, se supone que cuando no están en el cielo, están "muertos" en el Inframundo, por lo tanto lo conocen todo. Helios, la personificación del Sol en la mitología, lo veía todo al transitar por el cielo. Apolo es el dios de la adivinación, a quién le es permitido conocer la mente de Zeus, o sea el Destino es de cierta manera el poder y la voluntad de Zeus. Pero, no de forma total, pues hay designios que ni el mismo Zeus puede evitar o revertir.
> 
> Las deidades selénicas también tienen esa capacidad adivinatoria, por eso la luna es representativa de las hechiceras, las brujas, las adivinas y mujeres similares. Pero Ártemis no posee esta habilidad como su gemelo. Una diosa selénica sería Hécate, la diosa de la brujería. O hechiceras como Medea o Pasífae. Circe no, Circe pese a ser una hechicera, es una deidad solar.
> 
> Aparte de eso, ningún otro dios es omnisciente, ni posee una sabiduría superior. Y esa omnisciencia NUNCA es total. En un panteón politeísta características como la omnisciencia y la omnipotencia de forma total no tienen razón de ser, como si la tienen en las religiones monoteístas.
> 
> O sea, mortales no den por sentado que los dioses lo saben o se dan cuenta de todo (?) ¿Oíste, Saga? XDD Ni tampoco tomarlos como modelos o pretender ser como ellos porque son completamente amorales
> 
> A la actitud de Camus en la saga de los doce templos se le puede dar mil vueltas. Aquí yo abordo una posibilidad. Solo eso, eh? No quiere decir que sea así.
> 
> Del Chaos, lo primero en existir surgieron las cuatro entidades primordiales: Érebo, Nyx, Gea y Eros. Por influencia de Eros, Érebo y Nyx produjeron a Éter y a Hémera y Gea produjo a Urano y se ayuntó con él.
> 
> La conversación entre Kanon y Pose…para variar, la Toei suprimiendo cosas. El scan del manga correspondiente a eso está en mi página de Facebook :3
> 
> Y Pegaso….Pegaso es hijo de Medusa y Poseidón, hermano de Crisaor. Ambos nacieron del cuello de la Gorgona cuando Perseo la decapitó. El caballo fue dominado por Belerofonte con ayuda de Athena, y el héroe realizó muchas hazañas acompañado por él. Se le subieron los humos, quiso subir al Olimpo, el caballo lo tiró y quedó lisiado de por vida. Después de eso, Pegaso fue el encargado de cargar los rayos de Zeus.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	13. Ιχθείς: Αφροδίτη

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo. Aconsejo leerlo y después de leer la explicación de los simbolismos usados, volver a leer para una mejor comprensión, a veces estas cosas son complicadas de explicar y/o asimilar a la primera. (La relectura es opcional)

-¡Milo! ¡Suéltame!, protestó Camus.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Ven, vamos.

El santo de Acuario se soltó de un tirón.

-¿Ya están todos aquí?, preguntó, mientras se sobaba la muñeca.

-Sí. Solo faltabas tú. Bueno, y Ares, que seguro hará su entrada triunfal cuando esté todo el mundo.

-Esperaba que no me retuviera demasiado. ¿Y Saga?

-Ahí está, más nervioso que una res en un templo. ¿Cómo te fue con el señor del océano?

-Bastante bien. ¿Hades no te dijo nada acerca de lo de Saga?

-No. Se limitó a hablar en general, ¿por qué?

-¿Y Zeus le habrá dicho algo a Aiolos?

-No parece, creo que también generalizó.

-Poseidón también generalizó. Se limitó a jalarme las orejas por lo de Hyoga.

-A mí también me parece que exageraste, cubo baboso.

-Lo único que dijo fue que Saga no podía dar por sentado que Ares se daría cuenta de que aquello lo dijo en broma.

-Pues más vale que no le vaya a decir ahora, o empeorará las cosas.

El salón del palacete estaba atestado de gente. Repartidos en los sillones y en las sillas, los santos dorados parecían aguardar algo. Las ninfas espiaban con cuidado detrás de la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Saga?, preguntó Camus, notando que no estaba cerca.

-Está afuera con Dohko. Se ha puesto nervioso de repente, informó Death Mask.

-A Mu no le gustará haberse perdido esto, comentó alguien.

-Oh, no te preocupes, contestó Aiolos.-Ya vuelve mañana, y como es, no creo que le moleste. Más bien dará gracias a Athena de habérselo perdido.

-Oye, Camus. ¿Ése caballo te trajo aquí?, comentó Shaka, señalando a Pegaso, al cual se veía a través de las puertas del jardín de atrás.

-Sí, él fue. Volar no es nada bueno. Creo que tengo el estómago revuelto, dijo llevándose una mano al vientre, sintiendo una incomodidad en la boca del estómago.

Los once restantes se enderezaron, intentando ver mejor al caballo.

-¿Ése es Pegaso?, comentó Shaka, incrédulo.

-Así es. Poseidón me dejó montarlo. Pero nunca más, comentó, con voz débil, sujetándose el estómago.

-Es mucho más guapo que Seiya, se burló el santo de Capricornio.

-¿No te ha tirado? Creí que ese caballo no se dejaba montar, comentó Afrodita.

-Ése era mi temor, pero al parecer, el caballo confía en mí. Y su padre me aseguró que no pasaría nada.

-Bueno, ahí va, comentó Aldebarán, mientras el caballo se ocultaba entre los olivos. Al mismo tiempo, los santos de Libra y Géminis entraron en la estancia. A Dohko una profunda arruga le hundía el entrecejo. Se sentó entre los dos hermanos sin decir ni una sola palabra. La palidez en el rostro de Saga lo hacía ver como un muñeco de cera. Se sentó en una silla que el santo de Cáncer corrió inmediatamente hasta el centro de la habitación, alejándolo de los demás.

-¿Pero qué haces?, protestó el griego.

-No quiero estar cerca de ti cuando te destripen, explicó el italiano, como si nada.

-¡Jaiba...!, empezó a decir. Se cortó al ver bajar a la diosa.

Aquella mañana se había puesto un simple peplo blanco y no se había adornado ni nada. La expresión circunspecta de su rostro dejaba mucho qué desear.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, Camus?, vocalizó, ignorando a Saga.

-Muy bien, señorita. Vuestro tío fue muy amable.

-Me alegro, dijo, con tranquilidad.-Veo que te han traído.

-Sí, señorita. Aunque creo que prefiero caminar.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Iris apareció de repente.

-Vuestro hermano ha llegado, mi señora, le indicó.

Ella se levantó con gracilidad. Les echó un vistazo a los santos dorados. Suspiró.

-Está bien, quédense aquí. Pero cállense, o dejaré que mi hermano se divierta con ustedes.

Dicho lo propio salió a recibir al dios de la guerra.

Éste la esperaba con impaciencia. Igual que su hermana, no había adornos en su persona, aparte del brazalete de bronce. La lanza se erguía orgullosa en su mano. Volvió la cabeza al oír a su hermana aproximarse.

-Bienvenido, Ares, saludó.

-Acabemos con esto, querida hermana. Aunque no quisiera saber nada más de ese impío al que llamas santo de Géminis. Pero ya que insistes...

Entraron despacio. Las oscuras cejas del Androfontes se plegaron sobre sus ojos al percibir los cosmos de los once dorados restantes.

-No me dijiste que esto iba a ser una asamblea completa, Palas, siseó.

-No quiero echarlos de aquí. Los conozco bien, y no les hará bien dejar solo a Saga. Pero ya me prometieron que se callarían. Y quizás debas dejar la lanza aquí, dijo, extendiendo la mano con gentileza. Él se la pasó sin una palabra.

Entraron en el salón, provocando que la conversación cesara al instante. Shaka, el más cercano al dios, se movió de lugar, nervioso. Milo y Aiolos se tensaron ligeramente, quizás recordando el anterior enfrentamiento con el dios. Éste arqueó la ceja mientras una leve sonrisa se insinuaba en sus labios.

-Dohko, llamó la diosa de la sabiduría.-Ven acá.

El santo de Libra se levantó al instante. Saludó a Ares con una leve inclinación de cabeza que fue correspondida.

-¿Sí, señorita?

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Sí, pero me temo que nada le quitará los nervios. Será mejor cortar por lo sano, recomendó.

-Entiendo, repuso ella.-Vuelve a tu sitio.- ¡Saga, ven acá!, ordenó, con un tono de voz más firme.

El santo de Libra se sentó, mientras la piel del griego palidecía aún más si cabía y se levantaba tambaleante. De alguna manera, el no ver la broncínea lanza en manos del dios lo tranquilizó un poco y se acercó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y oprimiéndole las vías respiratorias.

-¿Sí, señorita?, susurró con voz débil.

-Si no me equivoco, tienes algo que decirnos, ¿no es así?

El griego le dio una mirada a Ares, mientras asentía en silencio.

-¿Y eso sería?, lo guió la diosa, con gentileza.

El santo dorado le dirigió otra mirada al dios como si mirara una serpiente venenosa. Éste sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia el santo de Géminis.

-¿Qué tienes que decirnos, Saga?, ironizó.

El tercer guardián tragó saliva y bajó la mirada no pudiendo soportar ni el ébano, ni el zafiro de las miradas de ambos dioses.

-Hace falta Kanon, comentó Aiolia, apenas moviendo los labios.-Kanon ya lo habría hecho hablar.

-Cállate, gato bruto, lo silenció Milo de igual manera.

-¿Por qué no se callan los dos?, acabó Aiolos.

-¿No quieres hablar, uh?, presionó el dios, con impaciencia.- ¿Quizás deba ayudarte, como la vez pasada?, añadió, haciendo ademán de ir a por la lanza.

-¡No!, exclamó Saga, -es decir, no es necesario, añadió, sintiendo la boca y la garganta completamente secas.

-¿Y bien, Saga?, preguntó con amabilidad la hija de Zeus.

-Yo...lamento...lamento...lo que dije...Lamento haberla desautorizado, y haberle desobedecido. No fue mi intención, yo solo quise protegerla, la disculpa salió casi forzadamente de los labios del geminiano.-Lamento haberme puesto en una situación así, provocándole más angustias, señorita.

-Descuida, está bien.-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. Ni a mí, ni a Sion, ¿queda claro?

-Sí, señorita, dijo, inclinándose respetuosamente ante ella. El dios a su lado carraspeó significativamente.

Saga suspiró. "Aquí vamos", pensó, con resignación. Se volvió hacia el dios de la guerra, cautelosamente.

-Lamento...lamento...haberos mentido descaradamente, señor. En realidad no creo que seáis ni un inútil, ni un tonto. Ni mucho menos un traicionero. Aquello lo dije en broma, pero no pensé que no os daríais cuenta de ello. El dios arqueó una ceja, algo molesto.-Tampoco es cierto que el resto de los dioses sean así, estos días me lo han probado. Me dejé llevar por mi mera percepción y juzgué demasiado pronto. Siento también lo que dije sobre vuestra madre. No lo dije en serio. Me merecía el trato que me disteis, dijo, bajando la mirada.

El dios sonrió con satisfacción, mientras miraba de reojo al santo dorado.

-Está bien, Saga, vocalizó, con indolencia.-te perdono. Solo no vuelvas a abrir la boca, porque la próxima vez no te irá tan bien, determinó.

-Gracias, señor.

-Bien. Ahora que todo está arreglado, me marcho si no tienes nada más que decirme, Athena, se volvió hacia la diosa de la sabiduría.

-No, Ares, puedes marcharte. Gracias.

El hijo de Zeus hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y se retiró sin más razones.

-Ahora, Saga... ¿no crees que todavía debes de darle una disculpa a tus compañeros?

El santo de Géminis sonrió de manera nerviosa.

Aiolia chasqueó los nudillos de forma audible.

-Muchachos, yo...

-Ahórratelo, Saga, lo cortó Dohko.-Bastará con que no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¡Y madura de una vez!, lo regañó.

-Sí, lo siento. De verdad, aseguró.

-Bueno, Saga. Cuando regreses te disculparás con Shion y caso cerrado. ¿Estamos?

-Sí señora, como diga.

-Bien. Ven Camus, quiero que me digas cómo te fue.

Los demás se dispersaron.

El santo de Piscis se fue al jardín de adelante y se sentó al lado del rosal que cubría gran parte del terreno. Aquellas rosas, siempre frescas y lozanas como recién florecidas, le daban un poco de tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos y se puso a dormitar. No tardó en ser despertado por uno de sus compañeros. Cuando abrió los ojos para ver quién era, se encontró con el santo de Virgo.

-Hola, Shaka, dijo con voz soñolienta.

-Lo siento, Afro, se disculpó,-¿te desperté?

-No, no, solo dormitaba.

-¿No estás muy nervioso?

-¿Por mañana, dices? Algo. Lo normal, supongo

-Bueno, pero ya pasó todo. Ahora solo queda esperar a mañana y ya podremos regresar a casa.

-La verdad es que veo en muchos un cambio. Incluso Saga, que yo creí que le íbamos a tener que sacar las disculpas a golpes, lo hizo sin más problemas.

-¿Viste la cara de Ares?, preguntó el santo de Virgo,-no sé, me dio mala espina. Aunque parece que quedó aplacado, pero no sé...

-Es Ares. Se supone que debe causar mala espina, expresó el sueco, mientras se encogía de hombros,-con que quede aplacado basta.

-Ojalá sean paranoias mías, expresó el más cercano a un dios.

-No te preocupes tanto, Shaka. De seguro no es nada. De hecho, a mí me pareció que estaba algo harto.

-Bueno..., dudó el santo de Virgo,...si tú lo dices.

-Ya verás como sí. No seas tan neurótico.

_Al día siguiente..._

Afrodita se despertó después de una noche de sueño reparador. Se quedó viendo el dosel de la cama mientras sus sentidos despertaban poco a poco. Su estómago rugió, levemente. Corrió el dosel de la cama con cuidado. Se levantó y volvió la cabeza hacia la cama de su compañero. Los ronquidos del santo de Cáncer se oían ahogados a través del dosel. El pisciano descorrió el dosel y se dio cuenta de que tenía la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Sonrió y dejó las cosas para irse a dar un baño, mientras se soltaba la trenza que siempre usaba para dormir y se pasaba los dedos por entre los cabellos para deshacerla.

Se metió en la ducha y la abrió para que el agua lo cubriera mientras examinaba su cara en el espejo de la pared. Suspiró ante la nariz despellejada.

-¿Por qué tendré que tener genes nórdicos?, se quejó.-No importa lo que haga, mi piel no soporta el calor ni el sol. Tocará darle tratamiento como siempre.

Siguió acicalándose con esmero, disfrutando del agua que corría por su piel, refrescándolo y despertándolo.

Cuando salió, secándose el cabello con vigor, sintió el ambiente muy caliente.

-Esto es el calor humano acumulado durante la noche, se dijo, mientras abría las cortinas y las ventanas. La luz entró a raudales en la habitación, y una bocanada de aire se coló, refrescando el ambiente.

Se colocó el cloth y salió de la habitación. Abajo todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-¿Pero qué hora es?, se preguntó, caminando hacia afuera, para checar la posición del Sol. Por la posición, intuyó que eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Pero qué es esto? No es tan temprano. Qué montón de vagos, dijo, mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor. En la estancia encontró a un par de ninfas.

-Buenos días, joven Afrodita, lo saludó una de ellas.

-Buenos días, contestó.- ¿Ninguno de mis compañeros se ha despertado aún?

-El joven Shaka está afuera meditando. Y el joven Camus salió hace un momento. No debe tardar en regresar.

-Menos mal, creí que se les habían pegado las sábanas, dijo, sirviéndose un poco de vino y cogiendo una manzana y un racimo de uvas. Se sentó a comer con tranquilidad. Mientras comía, vio entrar al santo de Aries.

-¡Mu! Creí que no ibas a regresar hasta mañana, se sorprendió.

-Hola, Afro, saludó, dejándose caer en una silla y cogiendo una fruta.-Pues se suponía, pero resulta que su madre lo llamó. Y para no dejarme varado en Delfos, porque él mismo admitió que no sabía cuándo regresaría, mejor me dejó regresar de una vez. ¿Sabías que en Delfos hay un templo de Athena? Por eso quiso llevarme.

-Y para escaparse de su hermana.

-Pues eso lo logró a medias. Nos siguió hasta ahí y se pegaron una pelea monumental. Me parece que son cosas de hermanos, pero yo que sé.

-¿Y ya resolvieron esto? ¿Finito, ya no más, se acabó?

-Pues no. Admitió que no debería dejar Delfos tan seguido, pero como de todas maneras lo hace, no ve problema en visitarme en el Santuario.

-Ya veo. Pues buena suerte, entonces.

-¿Y de qué me perdí?

-No mucho. A todos les ha ido bien. Zeus se...a Aiolos.

-Eso era muy predecible. Apolo me dijo que de seguro pasaría. ¿Y qué tal está Saga?

-Saga, bueno...Dohko lo obligó a pedir disculpas por lo que hizo y ayer tuvo que pedirle disculpas a ambos. Cuando regrese también tendrá que pedirle disculpas a Shion.

-¿A ambos?, se sorprendió el ariano,-¿A Ares también?

-Así es. Bien que mal, pero lo tuvo que hacer.

-Entonces... ¿A los demás les fue bien?

-Bueno, a Shura según él le fue mal. Hermes le robó el cloth para darle una lección y no le hizo nada de gracia. Pero sí, a todos les ha ido bien.

-Me alegro.

-Aunque a Aiolos le hubiera venido bien tu consejo. Se estresó tanto que daba miedo. La situación no mejoró cuando vio que Zeus era el que había provocado que la señorita Athena hiciera esto. Se puso peor ante la perspectiva de un posible encuentro sexual.

El ariano dejó caer la uva.

-¿Qué Aiolos...?

-Sí, asintió el pisciano.-Pero ya se le pasó.

-Y bueno, a Aiolos no habría podido ayudarlo. No sé lo que será.

-¿No lo has dejado? ¿O no ha querido?

-No, es que me pongo demasiado nervioso. Talvez estar en casa me ayude. No es que no quiera...es que...

-Entiendo. Tranquilo, todo está bien, seguro que más adelante podrás abrirte, dijo, apurando las últimas uvas.-Yo mejor me voy

-Buena suerte.

El santo de Piscis se apresuró y subió a buen paso. Poco a poco su nariz fue impregnándose de un aroma que conocía muy bien. Poco a poco, sus pies fueron rodeados por pétalos de rosa, blancos y rojos. Levantó una rosa del suelo y aspiró profundamente deleitándose con el aroma de la flor. Siguió caminando lentamente, dejando que el aroma invadiera sus sentidos y los relajara, mientras jugueteaba con la flor.

Entró al palacete de muy buen humor, casi saltando. Tocó la puerta con delicadeza.

-Adelante, se oyó una voz femenina.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando se volvió, la tenue iluminación que le daba un tono rosáceo a la habitación y el techo abovedado le dieron la sensación de estar en una especie de útero. Le pareció como que al entrar a aquel lugar se liberaba algo en lo más profundo de su alma. Frunció el ceño, confundido

-Bienvenido, Afrodita de Piscis, oyó la voz diáfana de la más bella entre las inmortales. Se volvió despacio.

El diván estaba cubierto por un haz de aquella luz rosácea y caía sobre la hija de Urano, iluminándola en toda su hermosa divinidad. El cuerpo desnudo de la diosa, blanco como la nieve se hallaba tendido con gracilidad sobre el mueble. El cabello rojo como la sangre, largo, lacio y abundante caía desde su cabeza y yacía debajo de su cuerpo, como una alfombra de finos hilos de seda. Sus pechos, abundantes y generosos se erguían desafiando la gravedad eternamente, con el color del marfil. Su torso se transformaba en femeninas caderas que en su centro mostraban el vello que ocultaba el lugar generador de la vida. Todo eso protegido por las largas piernas finas y marfileñas que desembocaban en pies hermosos y delicados.

La confusión que embargaba al santo de Piscis se trasmutó en curiosidad. Pese a que tenía delante de él a la diosa que encarnaba al Eros cósmico, y la veía en toda su desnuda sensualidad, no sentía el deseo burbujear dentro de él. En cambio sentía como si estuviera regresando a un estado más primigenio, donde podría darse el origen de la vida, el desnudo como metáfora del inicio de la existencia.

Torpemente, posó una rodilla en tierra y le ofreció a la diosa la rosa que había recogido. Ella sonrió coquetonamente y la recibió.

-Mi señora, saludó con voz débil.

-¿Cómo estás, Afrodita?

-Muy bien, señora.

-¿Creíste que iba a seducirte, verdad?

-Yo...la verdad, yo...

-Sí, creíste que iba a hacerte el amor, sonrío ella, divertida.-Aunque no niego que eres un hombre muy hermoso y que quisiera hacerlo, no me interesa hoy eso. No soy solo la diosa de la sexualidad, la hetaira, la prostituta del Olimpo, como me ven muchos. Y hoy aprenderás más sobre eso.

Él parpadeó, confundido.

-Lo que me tratáis de decir... ¿es que el sexo no es solo sexo simbólicamente hablando?

-Así es. Y esos símbolos son tan valiosos para entender la unión sexual como un acto generador de vida y no como simple desahogo del placer, que todo ser humano debe comprender.

-Entiendo.

Citerea sonrió suavemente, de una manera que al sueco le recordó la sonrisa de una madre.

-Dime Afrodita, ¿Crees que el ser humano se diferencia de otros animales?

Él lo meditó un momento.

-Bueno, poseemos una capacidad de razonamiento superior, pero en realidad yo diría que no somos tan diferentes. En sí cuando se siente deseo, no sabemos que lo provoca, solo nos dejamos llevar. Y hay seres humanos más brutos que muchas bestias, ironizó.

La diosa se sentó y se desperezó con desenvoltura, como lo haría una niña que no es consciente de su desnudez. Afrodita sintió, una vez más, que no sentía deseo, sino algo mucho más trascendental emanar de la diosa. ¿Pero qué era?

-Afrodita, oyó la voz de Cipris,-¿en los seres sexuales...sin sexo hay vida?

-Pues...supongo que sí. En las personas o seres estériles. Pero es la excepción, no la regla. Por algo se inventaron los métodos anticonceptivos, ¿o no? El ser humano es consciente de que en el acto sexual hay vida.

La diosa cogió un mechón de cabello y empezó a jugar con él, enrollándolo entre sus dedos.

-Y tratan de evitarlo. De limitarlo solo a los cónyuges. De quitarle ésa connotación tan preciosa. Evitan la función única y primordial, y la vuelven secundaria. Lo vuelven algo prohibido, restringido al mero placer, cuando es mucho más importante. ¿Tú que piensas?

-Que es así. En la actualidad, el sexo ya no es algo sagrado, es todo lo contrario, muchas religiones lo relegan a lo profano, alejado de lo sagrado, contrario a ello. La lujuria y el desenfreno sexual son castigados y la prostitución es un oficio deshonroso, la mujer que lo practica es una mujer que no se acoge a las leyes de la sociedad.

-En la Antigüedad, en mis templos se ejercía la prostitución como un rito, como una manera de rendir tributo a esa fuerza unificadora y creadora de vida que yo encarno, la que hizo que existieran todos los dioses, la que hace que el mundo se renueve y evolucione. Todo se renueva...las plantas, las nubes, la tierra, las aguas, los animales y los seres humanos...nada es igual a cómo era antes. Y ese cambio no puede darse sin que haya algo que reemplace lo que ya está ahí. Y en los seres vivos eso se representa por medio del acto sexual. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

-Sí, señora. Para mí, el ser humano moderno nunca podrá ejercer el acto sexual con toda la libertad que se merece si se sigue preocupando por las consecuencias de éste y evitándolas, comentó.-El ser humano teme y odia todo lo que lo trasciende, lo místico, lo que lo hace preocuparse por no ser "como las bestias"

-Veo que entiendes mi punto, sonrió Praxis,-Sí, así es. La naturaleza humana no existe, porque el ser humano empezó a negar su naturaleza animal al culturizarla y racionalizarla. Y al querer distanciarse de la naturaleza, se volvió un prisionero de la razón y la monotonía. El sexo es una metáfora de la liberación, del regreso a lo primitivo. Igual la desnudez. Éste cuerpo que ves aquí nunca ha sido prisionero, me siento bien conmigo misma, libre y poderosa. Dime una cosa... ¿en las mañanas cuando te desnudas para bañarte, cómo te sientes?

-Bueno, sonrió,-en realidad yo duermo desnudo. Me siento mejor y más cómodo así. Más libre. Y si pudiera, andaría desnudo todo el día. Os entiendo, entiendo el simbolismo que encerráis, pues yo lo he estudiado, no en vano llevo vuestro nombre y soy el guardián de la duodécima constelación, la de Piscis. Es difícil hacer entender a todos esto, pero me conformo con entenderlo yo. De hecho en el Santuario, donde el lazo con la Antigüedad es muy profundo todavía, no hay tanto problema con esto. Más de uno es muy liberal con su vida sexual, sobre todo entre los dorados.

-¿Ya lo ves? El acto sexual es liberación. Las personas que son conscientes de ello suelen ser más abiertas y equilibradas. Y les gusta el sexo, porque lo disfrutan, se conocen entre sí de una manera que trasciende las palabras. No se trata solo de buscar obsesivamente el orgasmo, sino de conocer los propios puntos débiles, fuertes y los de la pareja y así profundizar más en su alma. Es una conexión profunda y trascendental que origina la vida, no solo un desahogo de los bajos instintos o algo que provoca la devoción a Dionisos. Y entenderlo de esa manera les es difícil explicarlo y como vosotros los hombres, queréis explicarlo todo y cuando no podéis le dais una connotación negativa. Imagínate, yo, la hija del padre Cielo, la encarnación del Eros cósmico, la mujer libre, la que siempre buscó a sus amantes, rebajada a la condición de mera prostituta, de una vulgar leona que se subyuga a la voluntad del varón. ¡Yo, una diosa, atada a la visión humana del sexo! Demasiados insultos y burlas he escuchado a lo largo de los siglos de humanos que no entienden y que dan por sentado lo que yo soy y lo que yo represento. Si yo quisiera, Afrodita, podría subyugarte con un solo parpadeo, y entonces tendría un hijo tuyo, porque yo soy Afrodita Genetilis, y porque las uniones con los dioses nunca son en vano. Pero no lo haré, porque no deseo que me recuerdes así.

El santo de Piscis retrocedió, maravillado. La diosa frente a él adquiría ahora nuevos matices que la hacían mucho más misteriosa, más trascendental, más primitiva, más libre, más divina. Sus ojos brillaban con admiración y un orgullo fiero y masculino, el orgullo de estar atado a ella de manera simbólica.

-Veo que te agrada lo que oyes, sonrió la esposa de Hefestos-ven aquí.

Él se aproximó a ella y dejó que lo envolviera en sus brazos y lo resguardara en su seno, como una madre, protegiéndolo, liberándolo.

-Aunque lo que ustedes han venido haciendo no está bien y debía ser corregido también necesitaban comprender que los dioses no somos tan terribles como parecemos. Recuérdalo siempre, dijo, mientras se levantaba y lo separaba de sí. Los dioses representamos cada aspecto de la vida humana. Es algo muchísimo más complejo de lo que pueden entender los seres humanos.

-Lo sé, lo recordaré, dijo él, mientras hacía una profunda reverencia y hacía aparecer una hermosa rosa y se la ofrecía a la diosa.

-Sigue representando mi constelación como hasta ahora lo has hecho Afrodita. Estoy muy contenta de que lo hagas.

-Gracias, mi señora. He aprendido mucho hoy.

-Me alegra que así haya sido.

El santo de Piscis se retiró caminando despacio. El viento desordenó su hermosa cabellera dorada.

-Es hora de regresar a casa, dijo lanzando una rosa al aire.

Los pétalos flotaron hasta perderse en la infinitud del cielo.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notas:**

 

**Muy bien, ahora a explicarlo todo xDDDDD**

**¿Por qué Afrodita y Piscis?**

**Ningún otro de los santos de oro tiene una conexión tan profunda con su constelación y lo que esta representa como él. Ella es la más bella entre los dioses, y él es conocido por lo mismo entre los santos. Él usa rosas, que le eran consagradas a la titánide, como ataques. Ambos comparten el nombre. Hay un mito en especial asociado con la Bloody Rose (posteado en mi página de Facebook) de forma muy particular.**

**Un amigo me dijo que prefería a Ártemis, por ejemplo, porque el sexo "era solo sexo" El asunto me molestó, pues aunque es predecible una visión así, no es correcto ver así al acto sexual, tan despojado de su significado verdadero. Quería que Afro se le insinuara, pero decidí mostrarla de otra forma, para mostrar mi punto en cuanto al sexo. Afrodita es una diosa compleja, y no solo una hetaira (cortesana) divina, por mucho que algunos de sus epítetos indiquen eso. Acá no usé ninguno de esos a propósito. Afrodita es también una diosa dadora de vida, maternal. La única titánide entre los olímpicos, la encarnación del Eros cósmico.**

**Voy a enlistar los símbolos que usé, para que los comprendan mejor, junto a los términos como los epítetos que uso normalmente :3**

**-La bóveda: El techo abovedado. La bóveda es un eufemismo para el vientre femenino, por lo que evoca. Generalmente, y aunque las divinidades celestiales (o uránicas) son masculinas, se refiere a la "bóveda celeste" porque el cielo lo cubre todo. En Egipto, sin embargo, la deidad que representa el Cielo es una diosa, Nut, el simbolismo es así más certero**

**-El útero: El símbolo de la maternidad por excelencia, el lugar donde se desarrolla la vida, el primer hogar de todo mamífero.**

**-La desnudez: El estar desnudo es el estado primordial del ser humano, así nacemos. Lo primordial o "primitivo" no tiene nada de malo, al contrario es sinónimo de libertad. Las culturas antiguas lo sabían bien, sobre todo aquellas cuyas religiones eran naturalistas como la griega o las culturas indígenas americanas. El hombre se ha ido distanciando de eso, por considerarlo malo o muy poco "humano" Hay estudios que han comprobado que dormir desnudo, por ejemplo, es mucho más saludable.**

**-La sangre: Sin sangre no hay vida. El mismo ciclo menstrual es una señal de que esa mujer puede engendrar hijos, aunque la fertilidad no está completamente sujeta a éste.**

**-Los senos: De los pechos de una mujer sale leche, el primer alimento para los mamíferos. El seno de una mujer, especialmente si es madre, también es símbolo de protección, refugio y seguridad. La leche también es un eufemismo para el semen del varón, que también produce vida**

**\- "el lugar generador de la vida" La palabra "genital" viene del latín "genitalis", que es una palabra compuesta. Se forma con "generare" (engendrar, generar, originar) más el sufijo "-al" (que significa "relativo a") O sea, "Relativo a engendrar" Los órganos genitales son los que permiten la vida, no deberían ser objeto de morbo ni ser cubiertos con vergüenza. Pero ya se sabe…prohibiciones sociales/religiosas**

**-Citerea (gr. Κυθήρεια) "de Citera", epíteto de Afrodita. Citera es una isla griega en el mar jónico que fue centro de culto a esta diosa en la Antigüedad.**

**-Cipris (gr. Κύπρις) "de Chipre" Afrodita nació en el mar, y la primera vez que tocó tierra firme lo hizo en Chipre. Por eso esta isla tiene un vínculo muy estrecho con ella. Incluso, uno de sus amantes, Adonis, era chipriota.**

**\- "sonrisa de una madre" ¿Cómo se sienten cuando su mamá les sonríe o la ven sonreír?**

**-Experiencia mística: Las experiencias místicas son aquellas que trascienden al ser humano y que no puede explicarlas o saber qué se sienten a menos que las experimente. Lo más que puede hacer es usar metáforas o ciertas palabras que nunca expresan satisfactoriamente lo que se experimenta. El acto sexual, el embarazo, el parto, un duelo, el enamoramiento, un desengaño amoroso, un dolor muy grande, el fervor religioso…hasta una borrachera. Son experiencias en las que se entra en una especie de trance, se "sale de sí mismo" y se le da paso al inconsciente. Por lo mismo es normal que se burle de ellas o se las rechace, el ser humano teme a lo que desconoce o no puede explicar.**

**-Praxis (gr.** **Πράξις) "del acto [sexual]" Epíteto de Afrodita.**

**El acto sexual genera vida, es su función primordial, más allá del placer. Por eso no es bueno buscar sexo solo por placer, aunque también está mal negar el placer producido y buscar solo la mera reproducción o satanizarlo y limitarlo solo a ser practicado en ciertas circunstancias, con ciertas personas o en ciertas posiciones, provocando culpa cuando se rompen esos límites. La culpa aprisiona y no deja ser libre y disfrutar. ¿Por qué debe ser malo disfrutar algo?**

**El sexo libera y ayuda a conocerse a sí mismo y a tu pareja de una manera especial. Probablemente una prostituta o una actriz porno conozcan más de su propio cuerpo y de lo que les gusta, por mucho que la sociedad las condene y las satanice por ello. Afrodita misma elige a quién entregarle sus favores. Noten que Ares es "el amante de Afrodita", a ella nunca se la llama "la amante de Ares" Es una representación de la mujer libre que escoge como vivir su sexualidad sin presiones de ningún tipo. Sin el acto sexual, la vida no puede renovarse ni seguir o evolucionar. Y los conservadores usan eso de excusa para declararse en contra del matrimonio gay, es "antinatural" porque no hay hijos en esas uniones. Como les digo, es malo dejar de lado uno u otro aspecto.**

**El** **tantra** **o** **tantrismo** **es una de las variadas tradiciones esotéricas que enseñan a utilizar el deseo como sendero hacia la realización personal. Se originó en la India hace más de cinco milenios.**

**El sexo tántrico es una disciplina oriental practicada desde hace cinco mil años que, a pesar de lo que muchos creen, tiene que ver mucho con un enfoque mental más que con una técnica específica. En este ritual, la pareja se adora el uno al otro como si fuesen deidades, con un profundo respeto. Es conocido por ser una práctica en la que el** **acto sexual** **puede llegar a durar horas.**

**El Tantra se creó hace más de cinco mil años en la India, y buscaba rebelarse contra la religión organizada, que decía que la sexualidad debía ser rechazada para alcanzar la iluminación. Desafió las creencias y planteó la sexualidad como una puerta a lo divino, en la que se enseñó a prlongar el acto sexual y recanalizar la energía orgásmica.**

**En el sexo convencional las personas buscan llegar al orgasmo preferentemente por una relación genital. Sin embargo, en el** **sexo tántrico** **se busca la unión de la pareja en muchas formas, de forma que se logre retrasar el punto máximo de placer. Por tanto, se podría decir que el** **sexo tántrico** **es un medio, no una meta.**

**En este tipo de** **sexualidad** **diferente se busca estar más atento a todo lo que se siente, especialmente al sentido del tacto y a la respiración. Es importante dar y recibir, incluir cosas como los masajes de cuerpo completo para aprender más de los centros de placer de la pareja e incluir nuevas formas de relacionamiento en la cama. Otro de sus objetivos es romper los tabúes, permitiendo una correcta** **comunicación sexual** **entre amantes, no solo en la cama sino también fuera de ella.**

**Esta es una visión oriental, muy diferente de la occidental y más espiritual y pura. Sin embargo, tiene puntos en común con la visión de muchas culturas sobre el sexo**

"… **. En la actualidad, el sexo ya no es algo sagrado, es todo lo contrario, muchas religiones lo relegan a lo profano, alejado de lo sagrado, contrario a ello" En el pensamiento mítico, lo profano no es lo demoníaco, o lo malvado necesariamente, sino lo cotidiano, lo que no es sagrado. Como la misma Afrodita dijo, anteriormente se practicaba en sus templos como ritual. Ahora no se puede. Y con toda la sexualización y represión de la sociedad, se ha convertido en algo despreciable que llama al morbo y al escándalo, o la malicia. Quizás si todos lo viéramos como lo que es, muchas cosas cambiarían.**

**-A las mujeres que practican la profesión del sexo, siempre se las ha llamado con nombres de animales. Para los griegos eran leonas, para los romanos lobas. Y para nosotras…bueno, ya saben xDDDD**

**-"Afrodita Genetilis", significa "Afrodita, la de la maternidad" Éste epíteto se le da en su calidad de dadora de la vida, de madre. Su contraparte romana, la diosa Venus también recibe el epíteto de "Genetrix" que significa "la madre" en calidad de madre del pueblo romano.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Lamento el testamento, y espero que no se cansen, este capítulo resultó excesivamente largo, pero fue por el simbolismo que me dio por meter, y porque quiero que entiendan esto bien. Quizás los ayude a ver el sexo con otros ojos como me pasó a mí. Quería alejarla de esa imagen de "puta"…**

**Queda el epílogo :3**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**¡Un beso grande!**


	14. Επιλόγος

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epílogo :3
> 
> Se vino el ApoloxMu :v
> 
> Cuidado se queman, creo que esta madre me quedó el doble de sensual que el pasado._.

Cuando Afrodita llegó abajo, sus compañeros estaban sirviendo las frutas sentados sobre una manta en el jardín.

-Hola, Afro, ¿cómo estás?, lo saludó el santo de Cáncer con retintín, examinándole el rostro.

-Estoy bien. ¿Qué miras, tengo monos en la cara?, dijo de manera inexpresiva.

-No, es que creí que te darían una buena revolcada, pero no parece, se ofuscó el canceriano.

El pisciano puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues no, se portó como toda una dama. Y aunque me hubiera escogido como su amante no me hubiera molestado.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees, repuso el italiano, poco convencido.

-Death..., murmuró con voz peligrosamente grave.

El italiano, que sabía cómo e las gastaba su compañero cuando se enojaba, mejor se calló.

El santo de Piscis se acomodó entre Aiolos y Aiolia.

-¡Afrodita!, comentó el primero.- ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Muy bien, gracias, expresó, secamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Afro? ¿Por qué estás molesto?, preguntó el de Leo.

El de Piscis suspiró, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

-Perdona, chico. Quizás solo estoy un poco cansado.

-Descuida, no pasa nada, aseguró el leonino.-Pero qué bueno que mañana regresaremos a casa, ¿ver...?, su hermano le puso una mano sobre los labios callándolo.

-¿Qué?, se extrañó. Aiolos señaló con la cabeza, señalándole al duodécimo guardián, que se había dormido sobre la hierba.

-Déjalo descansar, repuso.-A lo mejor no durmió nada anoche o tuvo una mañana cansada.

El de Leo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que digas.

-¿Alguien quiere ir al prado de arriba?, propuso Aldebarán.-Podríamos no pasar el día encerrados, para variar.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Alde, intervino Mu.

-¿Por qué?, cuestionó el santo de Capricornio,-tu novio no está arriba, ¿o sí?

-No, Apolo no está. Pero Hermes es el que debe estar pastoreando ovejas en vez de... ¿seguro que estaría bien ir a alborotar?

-No lo sabremos si no lo vamos a checar, ¿o no?

-¡No, muchachos, vuelvan!, se quejó el santo de Aries.-Qué remedio, suspiró, incorporándose y despertando a Afrodita.

Arriba en el prado, el mensajero divino tocaba tranquilamente la flauta mientras vigilaba las ovejas. Frunció el ceño al oír el alboroto producido por los santos de oro. La arruga sobre su frente se acentuó cuando vio que las ovejas se intranquilizaban.

-Pero qué...se quejó, mientras se incorporaba.- ¡Qué demonios se creen que hacen!, exclamó, con molestia.- ¡Largo de aquí!

-Se los dije, muchachos, comentó el tibetano.-Mejor bajemos.

-Por favor, señor, intercedió Dohko,-prometemos no molestar.

-¡Bajen, he dicho!, se plantó,-¡Suficiente alboroto hubo cuando el santo de Géminis estuvo aquí arriba! No es un lugar en el que deban estar los mortales.

-Pero...

-¡No se atrevan a desautorizarme! ¡Bajen! ¡Ahora!, insistió el Argifontes con voz firme.-O les pesará.

Tras un suspiro colectivo, los dorados fueron bajando.

-Lo siento, se disculpó Aldebarán,-no tenía ni idea...

-Ya pasó.

Cuando entraron en el palacete, se encontraron con Athena esperándolos. La diosa sonrió al verlos llegar.

-Aquí estaban, los saludó.-Temí que se hubieran metido en otro lío más.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita?, interrogó Camus.

-Nos vamos a casa, contestó ella.

Los rostros de los dorados pasaron por el alivio y la alegría paulatinamente.

-¿A casa? ¿Ahora?, preguntó Aiolia.

-Debía haber sido hasta mañana, pero mi madrastra se ha puesto pesada y ha dicho que no quiere verlos aquí un minuto más de lo necesario. Así que mejor es evitar más conflictos e irnos ya. Vengan, agrúpense a mi lado.- ¿No olvidan nada?

Subieron ruidosamente a buscar las cajas de Pandora y a revisar no haber dejado nada olvidado. Mu cogió las plumas de cisne que tenía bajo la almohada y las metió en la suya.

Bajaron y se agruparon en torno a la diosa sin esperar más razones. Ésta encendió su cosmos y los trasladó hasta las afueras de Rodorio.

-Antes de regresar, quiero que les quede claro que espero que esto les haya servido de lección. Si vuelvo a oír de vuestros labios algo que no debe ser dicho, yo misma los enviaré al Tártaro, ¿queda claro?, expresó la de los brillantes ojos a sus soldados.

Ellos asintieron.

-No se preocupe, señorita, expresó Camus.-No volverá a suceder. Es más, colaboraremos para que esto deje de pasar con los demás.

-Sí, nos pondremos aplicados. Eso ni se discute, aseguró con vehemencia el santo de Leo.

-Bien. Espero que así sea, se tranquilizó la diosa.-Vamos, regresemos al Santuario.

El espectáculo de los doce dorados juntos no era común, y pronto el pueblo empezó a murmurar.

Saga rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-Ojalá les dieran a tomar por culo, se quejó.

-Tranquilízate, Saga. Ya sabes cómo son.

-Sí, como de tí no dicen nada. Es fácil para tí decirlo, Aiolos.

Cuando vieron la entrada del Santuario, muchos perdieron la compostura y echaron a correr como chiquillos, dando gritos y empujándose los unos a los otros.

El santo de Aries se quedó atrás con la diosa.

-¿Y vas a contarme cómo estuvieron las cosas en Delfos, Mu?

-Oh... ¿lo normal, supongo? Un rato entre enamorados. Pero sí me sorprendió mucho, es un lugar muy hermoso. No hemos dado el gran paso aún, si es lo que quiere saber.

-¿Entonces van a continuar con esto?

-Dijo que no tenía reparos en venir aquí de vez en cuando. Al parecer no le molesta dejar Delfos, aunque no debería.

-Mi hermano siempre ha preferido los espacios abiertos, por eso pasa el tiempo en los prados del Olimpo o en el monte Helicón con las musas. Y ahora que ya nadie nos rinde culto no le es forzoso estar cerca de Delfos, así que la deja a menudo. Lo entristece contemplar las ruinas del oráculo.

Mu se sintió mal.

-Ahora es que tuvo que hacerlo solo por mí, dijo, con culpabilidad.

-No te preocupes, de seguro que ni siquiera pensó en eso estando tú con él, dijo, mientras subían las escaleras hacia Aries.

-¡Maestro Mu!, se oyó un chillido, y el aprendiz del ariano bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrazó a su maestro por la cintura con tanta fuerza que casi perdió el equilibrio.

-¡AY! ¡Kiki! ¡Con cuidado, enano!

-Lo extrañé mucho, maestro, se justificó el niño, levantando la cabeza para mirar al santo dorado.

Éste le acarició la cabeza.

-Yo también te extrañé, tapón de alberca, dijo con tono paternal.-Me aburrí mucho sin tí allá arriba, mintió. La diosa soltó una carcajada.

-Hola, señorita Athena, la saludó el niño, sin reparar en la mentira.

-¿Cómo estás, Kiki?, se volvió hacia Mu,-debo de ir arriba. ¿Quieres que le cuente a Shion lo que pasó con Apolo? ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú?

-Por favor, hágalo. Yo hablaré con él más tarde, repuso él.

La diosa asintió levemente y siguió subiendo. En Tauro escuchó a Aldebarán cantando en portugués casi a los gritos, desde el interior del templo. En Géminis se encontró con Kanon afuera del templo, como era costumbre. El gemelo volvió la cabeza y se inclinó ante su diosa con respeto.

-¿Cómo estás, Kanon?

-Señorita, ¿seguro que no hubo manera de que Ares hiciera trizas a mi hermano?

Palas abrió los ojos, con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo sabías?

El gemelo asintió.

-Me di cuenta de su maldad latente, ¿no me iba a dar cuenta de esto? Además, Saga habla dormido. Fue cuestión de pararse a escuchar. Y ya en último lugar, que el mismísimo dios se tome la molestia de venir a explicarte lo que hizo con tu hermano...no es nada halagador, precisamente.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Ares estuvo aquí?! ¿Y no pasó nada malo?, se escandalizó la diosa.

-No, porque para empezar, la que se dio cuenta fue Melissia y ella no es tan tonta como para hacer algo estúpido contra un dios. Y porque yo tampoco soy estúpido. Simplemente lo dejé hablar.

La hija de Zeus suspiró.

-Bueno, gracias a Zeus que no pasó nada malo.

\- A mi hermano bien le valdría irse curando de esa conducta. Una lástima que no lo desollara, ironizó.

-No seas así, Kanon. Saga sufrió lo suyo con Ares.

-Me alegro, cortó secamente.

La diosa le puso una mano en el hombro al gemelo y atravesó el templo. Pasó por Cáncer y en Leo presenció el reencuentro de Aiolia con su novia. La cara de Marin presentaba un tierno rubor y había lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas, sin duda producto de la alegría. Aiolia levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo a la diosa.

-Es agradable estar en casa de nuevo, ¿verdad, señorita?

-Sin duda, Aiolia, repuso con una sonrisa mientras continuaba subiendo.

En Virgo, encontró a Shaka de pie en frente de la flor de loto en la que meditaba. La discípula de éste se hallaba meditando encima de ella.

-¿No se ha dado cuenta de que volviste?

-Oh, sí, ya se dio cuenta. Simplemente no va a dejar de meditar por eso. Aprende rápido, comentó, con orgullo latente.

-¿Por fin vas a hacerte cargo de entrenar a Shun?

-No hay mucho que pueda enseñarle, repuso tranquilamente,-ya sabe cómo despertar el Séptimo Sentido. Incluso sabe cómo despertar la God Cloth. No, a Shun ya no es necesario entrenarlo. Ya él sabe lo que debe hacer. Solo quedará cederle el cloth cuando llegue el momento.

-Entiendo. Me alegra escucharlo, repuso ella, mientras seguía caminando. Subió hasta Libra y pasó por Escorpio, donde Camus y Milo estaban hablando en voz baja. Encontró a los discípulos de ambos santos hablando animadamente.

-Melissia, llamó al santo femenino de Serpens. Ella dejó de hablar con Hyoga y se acercó, mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, señorita. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Dice Kanon que te diste cuenta de que Ares estuvo aquí, en el Santuario.

-Sí, señorita. Estaba de guardia.

-¿Qué quería?

-Que lo llevara hasta Géminis. ¿Saga está bien?

-Ahora lo está, repuso, endureciendo el tono.-Y con suerte aprendió su lección.

-Entiendo, expresó la joven guerrera.

La diosa subió los templos que faltaban con premura, mientras veía al sol bajar poco a poco de lo alto del cielo.

Entró en el Templo Mayor con paso firme y se topó con Dohko

-¿Le has dicho algo de Mu?, preguntó.

El chino negó con la cabeza.

-No, no le dije, pero creo que se dio cuenta que no le estaba contando todo.

-De acuerdo. Ve a descansar, te lo mereces, Dohko.

Éste se inclinó respetuosamente y se marchó.

Cuando la virgen Tritogenia traspasó el umbral se encontró con el Sumo Sacerdote tomando vino con la expresión meditabunda que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba preocupado. Shion levantó la cabeza al oírla entrar.

-Buenas tardes, Shion.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita?

-Bien. Te habrá dicho Dohko que el plan funcionó.

-Pues espero que sea a largo plazo, repuso.- ¿En qué lío se metió mi discípulo que Dohko no quiso decírmelo?

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

-No sé si calificarlo de lío, pero parece que mi hermano se enamoró de Mu por una jugarreta del niño Eros.

Shion escupió el vino, y se atragantó.

-¿QUÉ?, exclamó, entre toses

-Comprendo que Dohko no quisiera decírtelo, pero todo parece ir viento en popa. Mu parece contento con las atenciones de Apolo. Me pidió que te lo dijera, que él hablará contigo más tarde.

-Bueno, al menos no piensa ocultármelo. ¿Conque Apolo, eh?

-Sí, así es. No te preocupes tanto por Mu, Shion. Lo pensó todo bien antes de darle el sí a Febo.

El ex santo de Aries sacudió la cabeza, con molestia.

-Ya sé que Apolo no representa un gran riesgo, pero me preocupa de todas formas. Qué muchacho éste...

-Si te tranquiliza saberlo, al principio lo rechazó. Pero Loxias es terco.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Bueno, supongo que será un visitante asiduo del Santuario, ¿no?

-Es probable. Le he prohibido a Ártemis que venga a molestarlos, (o más bien la he hecho jurarlo) así que no tendrá que preocuparse por ella. Además, el propio Apolo se enojó con ella y creo que la amenazó. Hace mucho que no veía a mi hermano tan contento, Shion. Espero de corazón que esto funcione, por el bien de ambos.

Él mantuvo una expresión circunspecta.

-Me alegra que así sea. De todas formas, hablaré con Mu. Esto no me gusta.

-Relájate, o serás tú el que salga perjudicado. Habla con Mu.

-¿Qué es lo que dijeron sobre Delfos?, siguió recelando.

Ella se río.

-Apolo se lo llevó a Delfos por unos días para alejarse de Ártemis.-Pero no temas, se apresuró a añadir, viendo la palidez de Shion,-Mu asegura que no pasó nada. Y no miente.

El Sumo Sacerdote apretó los labios y decidió rendirse por el momento

La noche cayó sobre el Santuario con tranquilidad, cubriéndolo todo con su oscuro manto.

El santo de Aries se quedó un rato en la salida del primer templo. De repente, vio venir hacia él a su maestro.

-Mu, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-¿Qué desea de mí, maestro?, preguntó con cierta curiosidad

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijo la señorita Athena?

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?, preguntó con recelo

-Que mi pequeño se enredó con el dios Apolo. ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Te estás enredando con un dios?

Mu se sonrojó.

se enoje, maestro. Solo pasó. Yo no quería al principio, pero…

-No estoy enojado, Mu. Solo quiero saber cómo pasó

-¿Quiere que le diga la verdad, maestro? No sé cómo pasó. Y creo que él tampoco.

-¿Y cómo van a manejar esto?

-No lo sé, todavía. Pero seguro que esto será algo a distancia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Kiki?, repuso Shion, arqueando la ceja.

-¿Lo mando donde Alde? O lo duermo, no sé. Ya está grandecito como para entender. No creo que suponga un problema grave.

Shion arqueó las cejas.

-¿O sea…? Y Mu… ¿Estás consciente del peligro que reviste ser amado por un dios? Si das un mal paso puede costarte muy caro.

-Lo sé. Pero resultó que él está enamorado de mí. Ya lo hablamos. Por ahora todo está bien. Solo hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan. Espero no meter la pata, pero mientras tanto lo disfruto.

-Está bien, Mu. Solo te lo repito: ten cuidado

-Sí, maestro, no se preocupe.

-¡Maestro Mu, mire! ¿Me compró una mascota?

-¿De qué hablas, enano?, comentó, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del templo seguido de Shion.

-Supongo, hay un carnero grande ahí adelante

-¿Un…? el rostro del santo de Aries sufrió un baño de sangre.-No Kiki, no es tu mascota. Maestro, lléveselo, por favor. Por esta noche, ¿quiere?

-¿Por qué me tengo que ir? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

-No, claro que no. Solo vete con el maestro por esta noche

-¡Pero…!

-Obedece.

-Está bien, se resignó.

-Ten cuidado, Mu, le reconvino Shion.

-No se preocupe, maestro, no va a pasar nada malo, dijo, mientras se iba a ver qué pasaba allá afuera.

Efectivamente, al pie de las escaleras se encontraba un carnero bastante grande.

El santo dorado sonrió.

-Hola, extraño, saludó.

De lo siguiente que se dio cuenta era que había sido estampado contra una de las columnas del templo mientras el dios lo sujetaba por las muñecas.

-Volviste antes, protestó con un tinte juguetón en la voz.

-Sí...parece que Hera se puso pesada y entonces la señorita consideró que era mejor que regresáramos antes. Solo por si acaso. ¿No estás enojado por eso o si?

-No, ronroneó,-no estoy enojado.

-Me alegro, repuso con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Qué te parece si pasamos? El templo está vacío esta noche.

El dios esbozó una gran sonrisa y lo empujó hacia adentro sin soltarlo, mientras lo besaba con pasión. El santo dorado se dejó hacer, mientras enredaba los dedos en la nuca de su compañero. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la sempiterna pasión que emanaba del dios, no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Apolo extendió su cosmos por el cuerpo del otro joven provocando que éste jadeara y lo besara con más energía. Le jaló la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle el rostro. Las mejillas ya estaban levemente coloradas y los ojos empezaban a mostrar un brillo febril y apasionado.

-¿Ahora sí dejarás que te haga mío?, preguntó, con la voz ronca por la anticipación.

-Yo creí que ya era tuyo, tentó el tibetano, con la voz quebrada.

Aquella respuesta ocasionó una nueva ronda de besos y caricias apasionadas. El santo de Aries pasó una mano por la espalda de su divino amante, cerrando los ojos, guiándose solo por el tacto, disfrutando de la sensación de sentir aquella piel de seda y aquellos músculos de piedra debajo de su mano. De repente, sintió las manos de Apolo aferrarse a la tela que cubría su torso y lo siguiente que oyó fue el crujido producido por la tela al ser rasgada. Se separó un segundo.

-Esa camisa era mi preferida, regañó.

-"Era", recalcó el dios, aferrándolo con firmeza, mientras tiraba los restos de tela a un lado.-Ya no más, devoró su boca con urgencia, sintiendo cada rincón, marcándola con su lengua, y gimiendo contra sus labios.

El primer guardián sintió un calor repentino en el cuerpo. Sus labios se volvieron más sensibles y empezaron a hormiguear, en respuesta a la continua estimulación. Su corazón empezó a aumentar el ritmo de los latidos, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por las sensaciones. Se olvidó de Shion, de Kiki, de todo y solo se dejó llevar.

Apolo notó la rendición total del joven entre sus brazos. Sabía que iba a necesitar trabajo y por eso había tenido paciencia. Pero eso se había acabado. Su cuerpo también necesitaba de atención, y pretendía exigirla. Se quitó los brazaletes de las muñecas y estos se estrellaron contra el suelo. A continuación enredó la mano en los cabellos de Mu y tiró para dejar el cuello al descubierto, besándolo ansiosamente.

-¿Te gusta mucho el cuello, eh?

-Cállate, y bésame, fue la orden que salió de aquellos labios. Labios que solían abrirse para pronunciar los designios del Destino, pero que esta vez se abrieron para un motivo muy distinto. Encerró los pezones del mortal entre sus dedos y empezó a estimularlos, contemplando como aquel pecho se teñía de rosas.

Mu empezó a jalarlo hacia el interior del templo, hacia su habitación, mientras le besaba el cuello y extendía el beso por el fuerte hombro. El dios se estremeció de placer. El santo de Aries lo empujó sobre la cama y se subió encima de él a horcajadas, poseído por un espíritu primitivo y lujurioso que lo impelía a tomar la iniciativa.

Febo se apoyó sobre los codos para no perder el contacto visual, pero no intentó revertir la situación. Lo divertía verlo en ese trance tan contrario a su personalidad. Jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la boca del joven en su pecho, sobre aquella zona tan sensible.

-Mu...gimió.

-Cállate, le contestó, mientras bajaba por su abdomen besándolo y mordisqueándolo con suavidad. Se detuvo en las caderas y le dirigió una mirada pícara.

-¿Quieres que continúe?

La mirada del dios relampagueó con exigencia y levantó la cabeza levemente, demandándole.

El joven ariano decidió jugar un poco.

-¿Me lo pides con esos modos?, volvió a regañar.- ¿Acaso no sabes que las cosas hay que pedirlas de buenas maneras?, subió de nuevo, besándolo levemente.-Nada para usted, señor.

Apolo sonrió para sus adentros. El joven sabía cómo manipularlo, de eso no cabía duda. Pero él no tenía tiempo para buenos modales, estando como estaba, tan excitado y necesitado de atención.

-Está bien, casi que gruñó,-seré un buen chico. ¿Podrías, por favor, seguir?

Mu sonrió y volvió a bajar. Atrapó el sexo con los labios y empezó a estimularlo con la lengua, de manera hábil, pero titubeante

El dios perdió la cordura completamente. Había algo en aquel joven que lo volvía loco. Y dejarlo asumir el mando le gustaba sobremanera. Su boca se abrió en un grito mudo que decía más que el más ensordecedor de los gemidos. La cadera cobró vida propia y sus manos empezaron a empujar la cabeza de Mu, profundizando el contacto. El santo de Aries estiró el brazo y volvió a estimular los pezones del dios del Sol. Éste dio un gemido ahogado y arqueó la espalda, sintiendo el fuego de la necesidad quemar su cuerpo. Necesitaba hacer suyo a aquel joven con urgencia. Conforme se acercaba al clímax su respiración se alteraba más y más, hasta convertirse en un amasijo de resoplidos y jadeos entrecortados que terminaron en un poderoso grito con la llegada del orgasmo. Sin esperar a que el efecto de éste pasara, y viendo que el ariano volvía a subir lo cogió de los brazos y le dio la vuelta bruscamente, quedando él encima. El joven usó el mismo impulso para volver a quedar él arriba.

-No he terminado.

-Pero yo sí, gimió, volviendo a dar la vuelta,-Y ya no puedo esperar más. Te necesito, necesito que seamos uno. Ahora. La última palabra estaba cargada de demanda.

Mu se quedó mirando al amante encima de él. El poderoso cuerpo ya no era de alabastro, sino que tenía el suave rubor de las rosas y estaba brillante por el sudor producido por la actividad amatoria. Los pezones y el miembro viril erectos con necesidad ya eran toda una declaración de intenciones.

El santo vio en aquellos ojos ardientes una réplica de su propio deseo, algo en común entre ambos, algo que él también llevaba esperando por mucho tiempo. Sin una sola palabra, separó los muslos y lo recibió sobre su cuerpo, mientras empezaba a temblar por la anticipación.

Febo besó la frente de Mu con fiera ternura, mientras juntaba su piel con la suya. Empezó un suave vaivén con la cadera uniendo ambos miembros en uno, entregándose poco a poco al placer. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Mu y lo lamió con fuerza, marcándolo. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja juguetonamente. Se irguió, cansado, pero anhelante. Retrocedió y se sentó sobre los talones, todavía entre las piernas abiertas del joven carnero.

Mu cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento del dios sobre el cuello, en el lugar por donde corría el líquido vital, su punto más sensible. Se desconcertó al sentir que el peso sobre él desaparecía y levantó la cabeza, para averiguar qué era lo que había provocado que se retirara.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto, Mu?, preguntó, jadeante.-Una vez que demos el paso no podremos volver atrás.

El mortal sacudió la cabeza para quitarse los áureos hilos de la cara, y sonrió.

-Sí, si quiero. Así que por favor, hazme tuyo. Hazme sentirte. Hazme amarte.

El otro sonrió abiertamente y exhaló lentamente mientras lo atraía más hacia él. Lo besó, uniendo su lengua con la del que estaba acostado. Introdujo un dedo en su boca y dejó que la saliva lo empapara. Bajó la mano y acarició la cavidad con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas. Con la otra mano, atendió la virilidad del joven, para usar sus propios fluidos como lubricación.

-Ten cuidado, suspiró,-recuerda que nunca hemos llegado hasta aquí.

-No te preocupes, mi bello Jacinto. No te haré daño, la voz del dios salió más grave y ronca debido a la excitación y al tiempo que llevaba sin hablar.

-¿Para tí soy como Jacinto? ¿De verdad?, receló, sintiéndose un poco herido sin poder evitarlo, aunque sabía perfectamente que el dios solo estaba usando aquella palabra como una metáfora.

-Claro que no, querido. Para mí tú eres como tú. Único y especial, dijo, mientras lograba que el dedo penetrara.

El ariano se tensó, quejándose. Cerró los ojos, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió que aquel dígito se movía con deliberada lentitud, abriéndose paso, dilatándolo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya eran dos los que jugueteaban en su interior preparándolo.

El dios disfrutaba con la sensación que le estaba ofreciendo a su amante, sintiendo como lo abrazaba y lo retenía. Encontró el punto de placer máximo y lo presionó sin pérdida de tiempo, deseando que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido. Dejó salir un hilo de saliva para lubricar más y permitir la entrada del tercer dedo. Se relamió los labios deliberadamente cuando vio que el joven abría más las piernas y gemía, mientras se masturbaba con urgencia.

Al ver que el hijo de Leto parecía más interesado en su parte trasera que en sus genitales, Mu se llevó una mano a éstos y empezó a estimularlos vigorosamente. El placer que derivó de ello le produjo contracciones que le facilitaron el trabajo al dios. Éste sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para saciar la sed de sus labios y aliviar el fuego de sus entrañas. El beso fue profundo y la lengua divina gozó aquella boca, como un preludio del placer que todavía estaba por venir.

-Te necesito...,,la expresión se escapó de entre los labios del joven rubio casi inconscientemente, mientras enredaba los dedos en los cabellos ígneos del dios y tiraba de ellos, tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Me necesitas?, la voz inmortal asemejó más un gemido.-Habrá que remediar eso, comentó, tirando de él para acercarlo más y colocándose en posición.- ¿Estás listo?

La mirada de Mu, como jade ardiente, fue más que suficiente para comunicar lo que quería. Él también necesitaba de esa unión que flotaba en el ambiente envuelta en los espirales de la pasión. Empezaba a sentir desesperación, una deliciosa desesperación.

Apolo condujo su virilidad hasta la entrada del más joven y empujó lentamente, apasionadamente, urgentemente. Oyó el gemido de incomodidad que profería el joven guerrero, pero éste nunca se quejó de dolor, al contrario, empezó a empujar con la cadera, ayudando al dios a unirse a él.

Cuando la unión se concretó al fin, el joven sintió algo que lo trascendía, una sensación que no podía explicar con palabras. La inmovilidad que siguió fue como el hilo conductor para que se moviera, impulsando al dios a dar esa primera estocada. Divinidad y humanidad hechos uno solo.

A partir de ahí, las palabras resultaron superfluas e innecesarias. La lujuria hizo que sus gargantas profirieran una clase distinta de sonidos, y que sus cuerpos desordenaran las sábanas en una danza frenética e instintiva que solo necesitaba de dos para ser ejecutada y solo había que sentirla y dejarse llevar para disfrutarla.

Al acercarse el momento inexorable del orgasmo, Loxias encerró en sus manos el sexo de su compañero, para ayudarlo a llegar más placenteramente. Asimismo aumentó la intensidad de las embestidas, con frenesí.

El clímax los alcanzó a ambos, abrazándolos de manera unánime, dándole un descanso a sus cuerpos cansados. El dios besó la frente del santo dorado y se derrumbó a su lado, respirando con pesadez.

Mu se quedó mirando el cielo raso durante un tiempo, sin poder asimilar del todo lo que había pasado. Todavía pensativo, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del dios dormido y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Vieron que Shion sí sabía? Ah, carnero astuto, hahahaha
> 
> Fuego, fuego, fuego :3 Ah, caray. Estúpido Apolo, me mandó a Erato. Y yo de goma, me dejé influenciar c: Parafraseando el título del capítulo de un fic que leí por ahí, literalmente "Carnero a las brasas"
> 
> Bueno, con esto le doy un final algo…candente al fic. Agradecimientos especiales a los que a lo largo de catorce semanas han seguido las penas de los goldies XDDD
> 
> Yo voy para sabático como de costumbre :3
> 
> Hasta la próxima ;)
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso archi súper ultra grande!
> 
> Shaina de Aries

**Author's Note:**

> ¿A cuál de todos sus hermanos se referirá Athena? Hum, hay varias posibilidades. Ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Como notarán, he introducido a dos nuevas diosas en mi repertorio usual. Bien, vamos allá.
> 
> Iris: Es la mensajera de los dioses, una hija de la océanide Electra y de Taumante, hermana de las Arpías. Así como Hermes suele estar ligado a Zeus, ella está ligada más que todo a Hera, pero igual cumple las órdenes de otros dioses. En el capítulo 15 de "Mi Ángel Guardián" recordé que el caduceo es un objeto que portan las deidades que pueden trasladarse entre los planos de la realidad (Cielo, Tierra, Inframundo) por lo que no es exclusivo solo de Hermes. Ésas deidades son Hermes, Perséfone e Iris. Esta diosa suele llevar un jarrón con agua del Estigia con la que rocía o da de beber a los que perjuran. El que es rociado o bebe de esa agua, pierde la respiración y la voz y es excluido de las reuniones y consejos de los dioses durante nueve años
> 
> Hebe: La diosa de la juventud. Es hija de Zeus y Hera, por tanto es hermana de Ares e Ilitía. Encargada de escanciar el vino y la ambrosía de los dioses, es una de las representaciones posibles de la constelación de Acuario. Después de que Zeus llevara a Ganímedes al Olimpo le cedió el puesto como escanciadora, aunque hay una versión en la que él le escancia el vino solamente a Zeus y ella siguió haciéndolo con el resto de los dioses. Cuando Heracles se desprendió de su lado mortal y subió al Olimpo se casó con ella
> 
> Estigia es la mayor y más respetada de las oceánides y personifica el río del Inframundo que lleva su mismo nombre. En recompensa por la ayuda prestada durante la Gigantomaquia, Zeus le concedió sacralidad a su nombre y por él hacen las deidades sus más solemnes juramentos. Es decir, una vez que juran algo "por el Estigia" están atados de pies y manos y deben cumplirlo sí o sí. Saga se las arregló para que Ares jurara dejar en paz a Athena por el Estigia y ahora el dios de la guerra no puede intentar nada contra su hermana por mucho que quiera. Como lo hizo lo veremos más adelante xDDD
> 
> Éste fic se desarrolla después de los acontecimientos de "Mi Ángel Guardián" peeero NO es una continuación de ése fic. Para que les quede claro desde el principio y después no anden preguntando.
> 
> Bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores y los que ya me conocen y siguen ;) Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura.
> 
> Ojos zarcos: Ojos azules.
> 
> Los capítulos y el título están en griego ^_^ Éste fue el capítulo 00 o "Prólogo"
> 
> El título se traduce como "Dorados y Dioses" ;)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo que sigue!


End file.
